


Tiktok BxB oneshots- ZillasRevenge666

by ZillasRevenge666



Category: Day6 (Band), Hype House, Sway House - Fandom, TikTok - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A/B/O, Abusive Parents, Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Body Dysphoria, Bondage, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eating Disorders, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Homophobia, Horny, I hate tagging, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Schizophrenia, Smut, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 57,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillasRevenge666/pseuds/ZillasRevenge666
Relationships: Bryce Hall/Jaden Hossler, Bryce Hall/Josh Richards, Corpse Husband/Sykkuno, Jaden Hossler/Anthony Reeves, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Josh Richards/Jaden Hossler, Josh Richards/Jaden Hossler/Anthony Reeves, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Ondreaz Lopez/Ryland Storms, Tayler Holder/Bryce Hall, Tony Lopez/Ondreaz Lopez, Vinnie Hacker/Kio Cyr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Tiktok BxB oneshots - 💀𝔍𝔞𝔢𝔥𝔶𝔲𝔫𝔤𝔭𝔞𝔯𝔨𝔦𝔞𝔫💀 - Wattpad

  


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F233228901-tiktok-bxb-oneshots)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F233228901-tiktok-bxb-oneshots)  


  
  


# Tiktok BxB oneshots 

  
  
127K Reads  
  
2.3K Votes  
48 Part Story  


  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZillasRevenge666)  
**By[ZillasRevenge666](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZillasRevenge666)**  
  
Ongoing -  Updated Jan 31  
  


<

  
[ Read ](https://www.wattpad.com/921150599-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-requests-and-a-quick-hello)




  
New Reading List  


## 
    
    
    I'll do angst, smut and fluff
    I love writing these stories so I update pretty often
    you can inbox me any requests

*   
Table of Contents  

  

*   
Details  


  * [ Requests! And a quick hello ](https://www.wattpad.com/921150599-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-requests-and-a-quick-hello)
  * [ Josh x Jaden😈 ](https://www.wattpad.com/921585196-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-josh-x-jaden%F0%9F%98%88)
  * [ Tony x Nick😈(please don't read this) ](https://www.wattpad.com/921602385-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-tony-x-nick%F0%9F%98%88-please-don%27t-read)
  * [ Chase x Noen😈 ](https://www.wattpad.com/923084902-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-chase-x-noen%F0%9F%98%88)
  * [ Ondreaz x Ryland💧🌺😈 ](https://www.wattpad.com/923801058-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-ondreaz-x-ryland%F0%9F%92%A7%F0%9F%8C%BA%F0%9F%98%88)
  * [ Tony x Ondreaz (something) ](https://www.wattpad.com/924336104-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-tony-x-ondreaz-something)
  * [ Bryce x Quinton Pt.1💧 ](https://www.wattpad.com/926482409-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-bryce-x-quinton-pt-1%F0%9F%92%A7)
  * [ Bryce x Quinton Pt2💧 ](https://www.wattpad.com/926938835-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-bryce-x-quinton-pt2%F0%9F%92%A7)
  * [ Jake Fuller x Miles Despair😈🌺 ](https://www.wattpad.com/929601539-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-jake-fuller-x-miles-despair%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%8C%BA)
  * [ Griffin x Jaden💧 ](https://www.wattpad.com/926334486-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-griffin-x-jaden%F0%9F%92%A7)
  * [ Tony x Nick (this one either) ](https://www.wattpad.com/922838427-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-tony-x-nick-this-one-either)
  * [ Kio x Quinton😈 ](https://www.wattpad.com/929547045-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-kio-x-quinton%F0%9F%98%88)
  * [ Tayler x Nate😈🌺? ](https://www.wattpad.com/931648797-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-tayler-x-nate%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%8C%BA)
  * [ DerekTrendz x SlimedupMike💧 ](https://www.wattpad.com/929601155-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-derektrendz-x-slimedupmike%F0%9F%92%A7)
  * [ Quinton x The Boys🌺💧 ](https://www.wattpad.com/931252253-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-quinton-x-the-boys%F0%9F%8C%BA%F0%9F%92%A7)
  * [ Bryce x ? ](https://www.wattpad.com/931754844-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-bryce-x)
  * [ Jaden x Anthony pt. 1😈 ](https://www.wattpad.com/934887616-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-jaden-x-anthony-pt-1%F0%9F%98%88)
  * [ Jaden x Anthony pt. 2😈 ](https://www.wattpad.com/935205326-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-jaden-x-anthony-pt-2%F0%9F%98%88)
  * [ Griffin x Anthony (really short)🌺 ](https://www.wattpad.com/938006286-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-griffin-x-anthony-really-short)
  * [ Tayler x Bryce🌺 ](https://www.wattpad.com/935467340-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-tayler-x-bryce%F0%9F%8C%BA)
  * [ Griffin x The Boys💧 ](https://www.wattpad.com/945709288-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-griffin-x-the-boys%F0%9F%92%A7)
  * [ Joey's Revenge😈 ](https://www.wattpad.com/947341054-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-joey%27s-revenge%F0%9F%98%88)
  * [ Anthony x The Boys🌺 ](https://www.wattpad.com/950488002-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-anthony-x-the-boys%F0%9F%8C%BA)
  * [ Chase x Josh pt.1💧 ](https://www.wattpad.com/951670052-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-chase-x-josh-pt-1%F0%9F%92%A7)
  * [ Chase x Josh pt.2💧 ](https://www.wattpad.com/954564871-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-chase-x-josh-pt-2%F0%9F%92%A7)
  * [ Chase x Josh pt.3💧 ](https://www.wattpad.com/955523383-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-chase-x-josh-pt-3%F0%9F%92%A7)
  * [ Josh x Jaden x Anthony😈 ](https://www.wattpad.com/962506071-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-josh-x-jaden-x-anthony%F0%9F%98%88)
  * [ Quinton x Josh pt.1 ](https://www.wattpad.com/956700705-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-quinton-x-josh-pt-1)
  * [ Quinton x Josh pt.2💧(R) ](https://www.wattpad.com/960978618-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-quinton-x-josh-pt-2%F0%9F%92%A7-r)
  * [ Vinnie x Kio😈 ](https://www.wattpad.com/966988068-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-vinnie-x-kio%F0%9F%98%88)
  * [ Jaden x Blake💧 ](https://www.wattpad.com/945709692-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-jaden-x-blake%F0%9F%92%A7)
  * [ Blake x Noah ](https://www.wattpad.com/972062225-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-blake-x-noah)
  * [ CORPSE x Sykkuno🌺💧 ](https://www.wattpad.com/968739564-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-corpse-x-sykkuno%F0%9F%8C%BA%F0%9F%92%A7)
  * [ Griffin x Payton🌺 ](https://www.wattpad.com/973961785-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-griffin-x-payton%F0%9F%8C%BA)
  * [ Bryce x Jaden🌺 ](https://www.wattpad.com/976250799-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-bryce-x-jaden%F0%9F%8C%BA)
  * [ Vinnie x Jordan😈💧 ](https://www.wattpad.com/976756395-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-vinnie-x-jordan%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%92%A7)
  * [ CORPSE and Sykkuno x Friends💧(R) ](https://www.wattpad.com/979549350-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-corpse-and-sykkuno-x-friends%F0%9F%92%A7)
  * [ Corpse x Sykkuno and Friends pt.2 ](https://www.wattpad.com/985307799-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-corpse-x-sykkuno-and-friends)
  * [ Jae x bRiAn🌺 ](https://www.wattpad.com/986806127-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-jae-x-brian%F0%9F%8C%BA)
  * [ Anthony x Jaden💧 ](https://www.wattpad.com/987175919-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-anthony-x-jaden%F0%9F%92%A7)
  * [ Taekook🌺😈 ](https://www.wattpad.com/987177595-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-taekook%F0%9F%8C%BA%F0%9F%98%88)
  * [ Corpse Husband💧 ](https://www.wattpad.com/987182178-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-corpse-husband%F0%9F%92%A7)
  * [ Bryce x Jaden😈{Series} ](https://www.wattpad.com/987176993-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-bryce-x-jaden%F0%9F%98%88-series)
  * [ Bryce x Jaden pt.2💧{Series} ](https://www.wattpad.com/1006411202-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-bryce-x-jaden-pt-2%F0%9F%92%A7-series)
  * [ Jaden and Bryce (R)💧 {Series} ](https://www.wattpad.com/1007306906-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-jaden-and-bryce-r-%F0%9F%92%A7-series)
  * [ ondreaz and an update ](https://www.wattpad.com/1018147998-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-ondreaz-and-an-update)
  * [ Chase x Nick🌺 ](https://www.wattpad.com/987176599-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-chase-x-nick%F0%9F%8C%BA)
  * [ Chase x Nick pt.2🌺 ](https://www.wattpad.com/1014775406-tiktok-bxb-oneshots-chase-x-nick-pt-2%F0%9F%8C%BA)



## Get notified when **Tiktok BxB oneshots** is updated

  
Sign up with FacebookSign up with Google  


OR 

Sign up with Email  


If you already have an account, Log in.


	2. Josh x Jaden- House Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden is known as the Sway House whore, but he's got a special bond with Josh

💜House Whore💜

The boys knew that Jaden was hot, Jaden loved to use that to his advantage. Josh tended to fuck him the most, both having grown some sort of attachment to each other. But neither really wanted to make a move, quite content with the way things were already.

As Josh commonly calls him during sex, he's quite literally the house whore. Anyone who was initiated into Sway had definitely gotten head or fucked Jaden at least once. Even Griffin and Kio, now in a committed relationship, had each had sex with the boy. Not anymore though, they were too busy scrambling each others brains everyday to need to have sex with him. Perfectly fine with the other members, less people to share Jaden with the better.

They always tell him that sex isn't the only reason he's around. His personality is amazing, always changing or shifting depending on the day. One day he could be a rockstar, then a cuddly ball of sunshine, or Bryce level energetic. They all love each part of him the same though.

None of the people who have visted or commonly visit the house know what happens when they aren't around. Jaden wears the 'normal Sway Boy attire' and tries not to limp. They don't flirt—not more than you see on youtube—it's what people have come to expect as normal.

The boys were all sitting around in the movie room, really just a large empty room with a big projector and some couches. They were watching 365 days, purely for the memes—and maybe because the wanted to watch a BDSM film—but mostly for the memes. Though Josh wasn't really watching the screen, rather watching Jaden. The boy was wearing a white flowy crop top and these black high-waisted booty shorts that showed off his beautiful body. With his small waist and big ass Josh was trying to hold off the bulge in his pants that was slowly growing.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow for his mid-section.

Jaden shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He'd been fucked quite roughly last nigh, Bryce always did a number on him. He had a pretty bad limp, and Josh felt guilty for the dirty thoughts running through his mind. The boy deserved a break, he tried to reason with himself. But his self-control slowly drained when his eyes trailed back up to the movie. Apparently, the boat scene was coming up. And Josh was really regretting that he agreed to watch this movie.

The scene came. And boy was it something. Completely disregarding how morally wrong whoever the main character was (he forgot that mans name already) the scene was hot. And when he glanced back over to Jaden again, he accidentally locked eyes with the boy.

He also looked to see Anthony, Bryce, Noah and Blake all looking at Jaden. Jaden blushed deeply and stood up to scurry out of the room. Which really didn't help the now raging boner Josh had since he just got a direct shot of Jaden's thick ass. When he turned back around, Griffin and Kio were already gone, presumably to Griffins room so they could fuck.

Without taking another glance, Josh flung the pillow beside him, jumped over the couch, and followed Jaden into the kitchen.

Once he was in the kitchen, he was blessed with the sight of Jaden. Bent over the counter, on his phone, the stem of a lollipop protruding from his lips. They both smiled as their eyes locked. Sharing a short kiss that escalated quickly when Jaden's hand lightly grazed the problem Josh had.

"The movie sure did a number on you" Jaden smirked, slowly spinning to grind his ass against Josh's boner. "Wasn't paying attention to the movie, was focused on you the whole time" Josh gritted out, dropping his head so he could place a hickey onto Jaden's collarbone. "Guess I should...fix it for you then" he moaned, jumping into Josh's arms.

They got into Josh's room, and he practically threw the older boy onto the bed. Jaden almost looked ethereal at this angle. Josh pulled his shirt off, straddling the boy. "You look so beautiful in croptops you know"

"I know. Shut up and kiss me" he hooks his fingers behind Joshs shoulders and pulls him down to exchange a heated kiss. Their lips moved fast, messy, uncoordinated, his hands threading up through his lovers uncut hair. Josh's tongue pushes through his mouth unpredictable, curling around it and sucking. The moan Jaden makes is swallowed up by the mouth pressed against his.

Josh pulls away first, Jaden's lips trailing his. "Please Josh" it's a shuddery gasp as Jaden grabs his shorts, trying to pull them off. "Patience is a virtue you know" Josh smiles. He pulls off his pants and boxers before pulling Jaden's off as well—painstakingly slow.

"For fucks sake Josh hurry up" Jaden groans, kicking his boxers the rest of the way off. "I think you have a bit of an attitude problem. Maybe I need to fix it for you." Josh growls. Jaden moans louder but protests nonetheless. "I need to be able to walk tomorrow for filming. Plus, you don't have it in you to give a good punishment" Jaden smirks.

Their eyes are blown back with lust, but Josh's darken further quickly. "It seems you forgot who the whore is here. You're not getting lube today, if I didn't need you for filming together I wouldn't prep you either. If you complain I swear I will shove I vibrator up your ass and leave you here for hours"

A shiver racked Jaden's body, and he attempted to have a comeback, "That's not even- FUCK" he gasped. His head dropped into the pillow, he knew it wasn't supposed to feel good, but the two fingers Josh had pushed into him hurt. The drag hurt his walls and the intrusion felt wierd.

But the pain soon faded and dissolved into pleasure."aah~more~please I nee- NO" Jaden yells and starts to wriggle when he feels Josh's fingers leave from inside him. "Shut up. I'm fucking you, but I can't put my dick in if you keep squirming around on the bed"

Josh slides in slowly giving Jaden the chance to adjust. He groans loudly when he bottoms out, Jaden's ass felt so tight around his hard dick. After about a minute he starts to thrust in slowly, rocking his hips back and forth. But it doesn't last long before Josh is ramming into Jaden, hard, fast thrusts that leave the older gasping for air.

"Oh my god~you fuck me so well~god i'm so close~" Jaden moans loudly, his voice slurred and almost inconherent through the pleasure. If Josh was being honest his high was coming up soon as well, he would be embarrased at how fast he was going to come, if he hadn't been hard for the past 4o minutes.

"Need to cum~please can I come Josh~" Jaden's voice sounds wrecked, raspy and thin. Only serving to pull Josh closer to the edge. "Yeah, go ahead" Josh groans out.

Flurries and strings of curse words leave Jaden's mouth as he releases all over his stomach, hole tightening further around Josh. "Fuck Jae" Josh grits out, throwing his head back in pleasure as he spills into Jaden's hole.

After a bunch of soft kisses, Josh runs a bath for Jaden and sets him down into it.

"'m glad for what we have Josh" Jaden says softly, as his limbs relax into the warm water.

Lord this is so much better than the original version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if someone came from wattpad they might've seen the original version which is horrid  
> if you hated this one just go ahead and skip the first couple because the first ones were written last year and they're not that good  
> puffins is my name for my fans so ILY Puffins


	3. Noen x Chase- Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noen teases Chase while they're out at a restaurant and he gets punished in return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really not very BDSM-y and not the best, but again- written last year

Noen's POV:

"Chase, hurry the fuck up. We're gonna be late!" I yell as I button up my shirt. We're going to a really fancy restaurant for Jaden and Anthony's engagement celebration. Reservations are at 7 and it takes 20 minutes to get there. Chase walks out the bathroom, towel draped around his waist. His hair is still wet and it's dripping water that's running down his abs, Oh my God is he hot. I have an idea, Chase doesn't have very many weaknesses but I know that I'm the main one. I have an effect on Chase that not even he himself can describe.

"We're not gonna be late, it's 6:15. You just want to be there early." he laughs as I walk up to him. "mm yeah you're right" I giggle as I kiss him. He pulls my waist closer to him as we make out, I move my lips from his mouth to his neck. I start kissing and sucking on his neck, until I find his sweet spot behind his ear. He lets out a low moan before pushing me away, "Stop it before we miss the reservations" he groans grabbing his shirt. 

After we finish getting ready he grabs his keys and we head into the parking garage of our apartment. He goes to open the door for me and just before he does I pull him into another kiss, pushing him into the car door. He grabs me and pulls me off of him, "I know what you're doing, and you better stop."he says as he actually pulls open the door. I listen to him and enter the car, he closes the door behind me and walks around to his. He gets in the car and starts to make the drive to the restaurant. 

About ten minutes into the drive I put my hand on his thigh, I see his eyes drift to it and then back up onto the road. I slowly inch it up his leg as I feel it tense beneath me. Once it's on his higher upper thigh, his eyes flicker to mine, down onto his leg, and then back to the road. He grabs my hand, after I flick it over his pelvic region. "Stop it Noen, you're playing a dangerous game" he growls as he clinches the steering wheel so hard his knuckles go white. I leave him alone for the rest of the ride.

He pulls into the parking lot at 6:50, we're ten minutes early only because Chase drives like a madman. We walk out and meet Jaden and Anthony in the front of the restaurant, after saying hello and congratulating them on their engagement we head to a table. As soon as I flip open the menu it dawns on me where we actually are, because this place is fucking expensive.

We get our drinks and order our food, we're talking and catching up. I'm dropping casual flirts at him and saying certain things that I know turn him on. Everytime i do he looks at me with a warning glare, telling me to stop. Chase grabs his drink and takes a sip, while I move my hand onto his crotch, palming him. He starts coughing, trying not to choke as Jaden grabs his drink from him and sets it down. I stop palming him for a second so he can stop choking and then I go back, hearing a low moan come from his mouth. He grabs my hand again and puts it on my own thigh, and pulling me by my neck towards him. 

"Stop it, or i'm gonna punish you later" he whispers in my ear, I smirk and whisper back "Okay, sorry...sir". His eyes widen as he looks at me, "Oh, you definitely are" he growls letting go of me. I turn back to Jaden and Anthony, who are now snickering at us. "Oooh, someone's getting punished later" Jaden laughs looking at me.

We finish dinner, say our goodbyes to Jaden and Anthony until the rehearsal dinner and get back in the car. Chase doesn't say anything the entire drive home, and I couldn't help but wonder if I really messed up. This seemed to be the exact opposite in fact once we entered the apartment.

He throws he's keys across the room and locks the door before slamming me into the wall. "What the hell's wrong with you! Do not palm me in the middle of a fucking restaurant" he growls at me. "Aww sir didn't like being teased," I laugh as I start to suck on his sweet-spot again. His aggression falters before he grabs me and pushes me back against the wall, "Go get on the bed and strip" he growls as he picks me up from my shirt and pushing me across the room.

If you weren't in my relationship you might assume it's a bit abusive, it's actually just a bdsm one. He's already irritated with me and I don't want to actually hurt me so I do as he says, stripping and laying on the bed. He walks in and pulls out the blindfold and cuffs we have in our side dresser drawer. He snaps my hands and feet to the headboard and slides a blindfold on me, he runs his hand over my dick at a tortuously slow pace. He keeps stroking until my dick is hard and then all the movement just stops. I was about to whine at him not to tease me but right as I open my mouth a gag is slid into it, tight enough to stay on but loose enough that I can push it away if I need to.

He pulls both the cuffs off, grabbing me and flipping me onto my stomach before locking them again. "You fucking bitch, nothing more than a painwhore who wants me mad so I punish you" he growls at me before smacking my ass. hard. I moan into the gag and he smacks it again, "You enjoy this to much, it's supposed to be a punishment" he growls again, walking out the room. "You know what, I have something for you. A punishment that you won't enjoy painslut." he says.

I feel a movement on the bed and I know he got off of it but I can't tell whether he left the room or not. The next two minutes feel torturous as my body sits untouched, before my body is lifted and something is snapped onto my dick. It's pressing into my dick, and it hurts. It dawns on me suddenly what it is, he put a cock ring on me. He knows that this is one of my least favorite 'toys'. This means I'm in for a round or two of fucking by him and I may or may not be aloud to jack off in the bathroom after. I think I let out an audible groan because I feel his hand slap my ass again, "Don't groan at me whore. You were just begging for it" he spits at me.

And with that he slides his lubed up dick into my hole, causing me to moan and him to let out loud grunting noises as he bottoms out. He starts thrusting into me almost immediately and I haven't adjusted so it hurts a good bit. It doesn't take long though for that pain to dissapate as he keeps thrusting into me. He's grunting and moaning as he thrusts and I'm moaning into the gag as he cums inside of me. This would've been where I came too but I can't and now my cock is throbbing with pain. He pulls out of me and rips the gag out of my mouth, "Open" I do as he says and I feel is dick slide down my throat.

I've lost my gag reflex after all this time but I wasn't expecting him to start thrusting into my mouth. It's one of the most painful things we've ever done, my whole whole throat burns. I'm able to pull my mouth away and fall back down to the bed, "Don't ever do that to me again" I gasp. My voice is gone. I feel the cuffs come off and then he pulls the blindfold off me "Are you okay?" he asks me. I pull him into a kiss, "I'm fine, I just need tea. And to jack off" I whisper.

"I'll make you some tea, no you cannot." he says snapping the cock ring off me. He makes me tea and then I fall asleep in his arms, forgetting about the pain of my throbbing cock.


	4. Ondreaz x Ryland- Kicked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ondreaz and Ryland try to have some sexy time at home but Ondreaz's parents come home and they catch them in the act.  
> His parents are homophobic though....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers- Child Abuse, Homophobia, Incest/rape (ondreaz's mother and father rape him)

Ondreaz POV:

I'm bored, laying in my bed. Both my parents left and said they would be gone for the next two hours. I was home alone, normally I wouldn't mind but It's a Saturday and I didn't have anything to do. I didn't have a car so I couldn't go anywhere and I decided to text my boyfriend. 

O: heyyyyy Ry

R: hey Ondre

O: i'm bored, you wanna meet at my house

R: baby I don't know if I can come over right now

O: i'm home alone😏

R: nvm be there in 10 

I laugh at how fast he changed his mind but the idea of sex almost always convinces him to do something. I toss all my clothes from the floor into the hamper and open my window, waiting for him to arrive. About two minutes later I hear a sliding sound and then Ryland's voice "I got here in 8" he says, closing the window. "So what do you want to do?" he asks me while looking in my eyes, "Maybe have sex on an actual bed for once" I smirk. 

We aren't out to either of our parents yet so we haven't been able to do anything, in one of our houses. Well, we fucked in the back of his car but that was it. "hm yeah that sounds fun" he giggles pressing our lips together. We make out for a while before the kiss starts to get heated and I force my tongue into his mouth. I grab him by the shoulders and push him against the wall as he starts to moan into the kiss, massaging the back of my neck. I pull away for a brief second, pulling off both of our shirts before pressing our lips together again.

I grab his arms pulling them above his head as we keep kissing, while simultaneously reaching down and grabbing his bulge with my other hand. He gasps and lets out a much louder breathy moan at the action before I spin him around and push him onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. "mmmh baby" he moans fiddling with my belt buckle. I move his hands unbuckling it myself and pulling it off. I grab the hem of his sweats, sliding them down his thighs.

I hear my bedroom door open, turning to where the noise was I see my mother standing in the doorway. "What the hell is going on here!" she yells looking at the two of us, who are now flustered and red. " Shit, you're early. Mom, let me explain. It's not what it looks like" I say, reeling off of him. "Really, because I think it's exactly what it looks like!" she yells at me, "Honey what's going on" I hear before my father steps into my room as well. He looks at me and then my boyfriend who has now pulled his sweats on, " Is our son gay" he asks looking at me. "yes" I answer. He looks at me with an angry look in his eyes.

Ryland gets off the bed, and I open the window and motion for him to leave. He looks at me with questioning eyes before leaving my room. I close the window again and turn to look at my seething parents. "Fucking Fag! We didn't waste 16 years of our life raising a child for him to be gay!" he yells, punching me. "We though we raised you to follow Christ! Do you not love the lord! Do you not want to go to heaven!" my mother yells in my face.

"I do, I wanna go to heaven!" I cry, now clasping my face. " So be straight" she screams at me. "I can't, I love him" I whisper looking down.

"Then I'll make you straight" she yells at me, pushing me onto the bed and ripping my pants and boxers off. "Stop mom, what are you doing?!" I cry as I try to push her off me, instead getting punched in the face by my father. "Stay still boy!" he yells as he pins me to the bed as well. Watching, and holding me down as his wife rapes his own son. I would get hit in the face repeatedly as it was happening, telling me to stop crying, stop struggling, stop yelling. She finally gets off of me and I thought I was done.

Instead I get pushed to the floor, getting kicked and punched repeatedly in the stomach, face, legs and balls by both of them. I would curl up into a ball protecting myself until they would pull me straight again and continue. They kept going until i'm bruised and battered. "Get out our house!" he spits at me, as I struggle to move. "C-can I get s-some of my clothes a-and money" I whisper as I grab my stomach. "No fag! All your shit is ours" he yells, kicking me in the stomach as I fall to the ground again, struggling to breathe. "GET OUT!" he yells. 

I had been working two jobs for over a year to earn that money, so I could buy my own car. I had bought most of my clothes with the money I earned as well. I guess in their eyes it was all theirs since they owned me.

I grab my stomach, stumbling out my window and picking up my boxers and pants on the way to the window. I get out the window, put on both and then stumble my way to the sidewalk. I slowly crawl to Ry's house, knocking on his door. His mother opens the door, "Um who are you and are you okay?" she asks me. "Can I speak to Ryland?" I whisper as my vision blurs, Ryland comes to the door and notices me on the ground.

"BUBS, Oh my god are you okay!" he yells running to me and hugging me. "They beat me, raped me and kicked me out." I whisper as I my vision blurs more. "Who is this? Do you know him?" his mother asks. "It's my boyfriend." he says as he pulls me inside. "Baby it's gonna be okay, everything will be okay" he cries as he places me down somewhere. I fade out of consciousness.

I wake back up in Rylands bed, "Baby, my mother says you can stay at our house." he says. I hold my arms out, receiving a hug from him. Crying into his shoulder as he hugs me "Why did they do that to me. Why'd they hurt me so much" I cry. 

"I don't know. I don't know but everything will work out in the end." he whispers as I cry into his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, from July 2020  
> Anyways ILY Puffins!


	5. Tony x Ondreaz- Love is Love (even if you love your brother)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Ondreaz's secret gets out at school. Some bullying ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings- Incest, bullying?

**Ondreaz POV:**

It had taken me years to get to this point. It took me two years to come to terms with the fact I was gay, it took another to accept that I in fact was in love with my brother. I'm aware that it's wrong, I'm aware that we should not do the things that we do together but I can't help it. He is very well the hottest person I've ever met and he's just addicting.

_flashback 1 year ago_

_Truth or Dare Ondre? Tony asks as we lay on his bed, "Truth" I laugh as he groans. "Who do you have crush on?" He asks. I grab the bottle of vodka taking a shot, "Seriously? You won't tell me?" he asks. Then he looks at me, "Oh my gosh! Is it a guy?" he asks me. "It is but that's not the issue." I laugh, "Then why won't you tell me? We tell each other everything." he says. "BECAUSE IT'S YOU" I yell._

_I immediately cover my mouth as my eyes go wide and I run out the room. He's going to hate me forever now, he'll tell mom and she'll call me disgusting and kick me out the house. I slam my door with tears pouring down my face. I sit there a while before I hear a knocking on my door, "Go away Tony" I cry as I lean against it. "Ondre I just wanted to talk to you" he says, "Tony I don't wanna talk to you" I cry. "Please ... Ondre open the door" he says softly._

_I open the door, and go to sit on my bed. He sits down beside me as the tears for out my eyes, "Ondre. Look at me please." he begs me. I look up and he pulls me into a kiss, it takes me a second before I slowly kiss back. He pulls away, "I like you too" he smiles. He kisses me again and it's very slow and passionate._

_flashback over (Tony POV :)_

I had teased him (subtly) since we woke up this morning, and he had gotten sick of it. He told me to meet him in the top floor bathroom, the one that no one was ever at. When I got there he grabbed me and pulled me into the stall and I ended up giving him neck. Ondreaz and I walk out of the bathroom stall, both of us looking very disheveled. Our hair was messed up and we ran our heads under water to fix them. He turns to me "You know you're great right" he says looking at me up and down. "I know" I smirk biting my lip. His eyes widen before he pushes me into the wall.

"Stop that before I start something here" he growls as he chokes me, "Wouldn't exactly mind that" I laugh back. He pulls me into a kiss which quickly turns to making out before the warning bell goes off and he pulls away, "Shit we can't do this, someone might see us." he says as he turns to leave. Right before he walks out, "See you at lunch bro" he says. Why does he have to be so hot I think to myself as I run to homeroom, getting there just before the bell goes off.

Homeroom normally isn't structured, we just take role and then do whatever we feel like for the rest of the period. Which mostly includes talking to friends and playing on our phones. I was laughing with my friends Anthony and Payton about something dumb when a couple peoples phones all buzzed at the same time. We look at each other for a second before going back to our conversation, then Anthony and Payton's phones both buzz. They look at each other and check the message, their faces quickly turning to shock as they look at something on their phones.

"ew Tony that's disgusting" Anthony says. "Yeah, what the hell." Payton agrees, I'm starting to feel panicked. "What is? What's going on?" I question them. I hear snickering as more people's phones buzz behind me. Then finally I get one, clicking on the link as it goes to a video of me and Ondreaz making out. My jaw drops, no no no, this can't be happening. Why would someone film us? No one's ever even on the top floor, that's why we picked it. I look up from my phone to see my friends questioning looks, "That's fucking gross, we're out" they say, and I watch as my only friends go and talk to someone else. Probably gossiping about the video, which by now has probably circulated through out the whole grade or school.

"Alright class, settle down. What is everyone riled up about? What's everyone watching on their phones." Mrs. Johnson asks us, I hear from the back of the class "ask Tony" as everyone laughs. "Mr. Lopez would you care to explain." she says walking over to me. My face is bright red "N-n-no, there's n-no issue" I stutter as I place my head to my desk. "If you refuse to tell me I will confiscate your phone for the rest of class" she says. Rather than tell her I just hand her my phone, powering it off. 

"Well since Mr. Lopez refuses to tell, does anyone else care to tell?" she says as she puts my phone on her desk. "Gladly Mrs. Johnson" Chase smirks from the back of the classroom, he always hated me but he never bullied me because he had no reason too. Now he finally has one, that's gonna send him on a power trip. 

I hear her "Oh my goodness ... what ... is that his -... Oh dear" she mutters, and then people laughing again. The bell rings and I immediately grab my bag, sprinting up to the front and grabbing my phone. I run put the classroom and into my first class, I'm the first one here since I ran so fast. That class moves extremely slow, with everyone giving me weird looks. The bell rings again and I go to walk out, being cornered immediately by Chase, Jaden and Nick.

I'm immediately slammed into a locker and I drop all my stuff. "Where do you think you're going faggot" he spits, "t-to my c-c-calculace cl-class" I stutter. "W-w-well y-you s-should kill y-y-yourself" he says, making fun of my stutter. "Yeah, you're disgusting" Jaden agrees, there's people collecting around us. "This isn't Alabama fag, you don't fuck your brother like that shit's normal" Nicks says. The other people in the hall are now laughing at me, and shouting variations of the words gross. Chase punches me in my face, hitting my eye, which will definitely be black after this. Then he grabs my hair and pulls my head back, bashing it against the locker as pain courses through my head.

He lets go off me and I fall to the floor, scurrying around to grab my books as I run off to my class. I want to cry, we both were planning on keeping this under wraps until at least next year, that way Ondre was out of school and I could either finish or drop out of senior year. Now this is out and the year isn't even half-way over, I'm never going to live this down. I'll probably be bullied for the rest of the year. I get through the class and have to head to lunch, I need food. The juniors and seniors have lunch together, normally I would sit with Ondreaz but we decided that that wasn't a good idea today. He went out to get fast food since seniors can leave campus and left me to get school lunch. 

walk to the cafeteria and everyone is instantly silent. Mainly because my black eye is strongly prominent by now and you know, the fact that I'm dating my brother. I get my food and sit down in the corner, where no one is and sit there and poke my food. I sit on my phone, scrolling through social media when I see someone standing above me. I look up to see Chase standing in front of me, again. "y-yes Chase" I say looking up at him. "You should leave school, no one wants to see your face" he smirks. "I-I can't just drop out" I say looking down.

"hmmm that's a shame" he laughs and then I feel something poured on my head. I realize it's chocolate milk and then he fucking pours my food on my head. "WHAT THE FUCK" I scream trying not to burst into tears, as he and the rest of his table burst into laughter. "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU" I scream, he smirks again "could ask you the same thing". I start crying as I sprint away, from behind me I hear "See you later Alabama Boy"

I run to the computer room. I hide and text Ondreaz, asking him to buy me some new clothes and meet me in the junior computer room. Within about four minutes he's in the computer room. "Oh my gosh, they poured food on your head!" he says as he walks in. "Yeah" I whisper, trying not to burst into tears again. He turns on the light "Your eye!" he says, lightly touching it. "They beat you up?" he asks, I nod in response. 

"I'm surprised they didn't bully you too" I say as I put on the clothes he bought me. "Well, I'm a bit intimidating." he answers. "Look Tony I'm so sorry this happened. It's all my fault, if I hadn't told you I liked you then you wouldn't have a black eye and you wouldn't be getting bullied now." he says. "Ondreaz don't apologize, it's okay. I wouldn't change what happened, I'm glad that you told me." I smile as I pull him into a kiss.

"I just have to get through this year. Then we can go and move, without the threat of having people beating and bullying us." I smile as I pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILY Puffins  
> this one is wack af and I think I was on drugs when I wrote it but its all good


	6. Bryce x Quinton- Do the Chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce gives Quinton a list of chores to do, like he always does. Even if Quinton tries his hardest he can't complete them in the time amount

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- Domestic Abuse

Quinton was awoken from his peaceful slumber by his boyfriend Bryce yanking him out of bed. "I'm going out. I'll be back in two and a half hours. While I'm gone I set out a chore list for you on the kitchen table. I expect them to all be done by the time I get back, understand?" he says. The younger boy nods, rubbing his eyes trying to wake up some. "I might bring back some friends as well." he adds before walking out the room. Quinton sighed, whispering out an I love you to Bryce that he knew the older boy couldn't hear. 

He throws the comforter over top his unmade bed and runs downstairs, running over to the kitchen table to see the chore list.

_sweep all the floors_

_mop the floors_

_do the laundry_

_straighten up_

_do the dishes_

_start dinner_

He was a little shocked at the list, knowing that he only had two and a half hours to do everything. He had timed himself doing the basic ones though and knew that if he worked really quickly he could get everything done in 2 hours and 20 minutes, or right before Bryce would be back. The chores might not look like much to some but Bryce and Quinton had a pretty big house, the perks of being a tiktok star. Not to mention every floor in the house was hardwood or laminate meaning he had to clean all of them.

Tiktok had been banned in the U.S, resulting in it's shut down and Bryce had gone to get a real job, surprisingly not being bombarded constantly by fans. Quinton hadn't finished his schooling and in fact now had to do online school since he was prevented from going back. Meaning he couldn't get a job, or at least not a good one with a purpose. Bryce told him it was fine and he didn't need to, but now he mentioned constantly that Quinton wasn't making money. If he messed something up and had to start over then he was wasting Bryce's money. So he tried not to mess anything up and do everything right, for both his and Bryce's sake.

He didn't hate the work, on the contrary it was kind of fun to him. What he was scared of was Bryce's reaction if it wasn't all finished, or done properly. He had made the mistake of not doing the chores that Bryce asked him too once and he ended up with a limp the next day. Not from fucking but he wished it was, at least he would've gotten some pleasure out of that. No, Bryce had kicked him repeatedly in the legs to the point where they were bruised so bad he had to limp. 

He understood the fact that the house had to be clean though and didn't mind putting in the work to keep it that way. So long as it wasn't impossible to do he could find some enjoyment out of it. Well, if he was listening to music he could. He pulled his speaker out of a cabinet and turned it up, playing music quite loudly from his playlist. He runs to the sink, chucking the few dishes into the dishwasher and starting it. He then runs to the bedrooms, grabbing all the dirty clothes and throwing them in hampers to take back to the washers, also grabbing his sheets from his bed which were very dirty from past activities. He sang along with the music as he worked, _"Finally I'm finding silver linings you can catch me coattail riding. My favourite suit is shiny, I've been shining since the 90's"_

He makes the trip back to the room, dumping the clothes on the floor and starting to separate them, throwing the whites into the washer and starting it. Quinton had a secret that he would keep from Bryce, if he needed to hurry he would vacuum the floors instead of sweep them since it was faster. It also left more dirt on the ground but he would inevitably have to clean it again in the next couple days anyway. He turns it on, speeding through the house and doing not the greatest job of cleaning the floors. Once he stopped and looked around he realized just how much dirt he missed.

To the outside eye the floor might look spotless but to Quinton it looked filthy. He was paranoid that someone would notice or that Bryce might, but he didn't have time do it again. He couldn't decide what he needed to do next, then deciding to straighten up around. The now black headed boy ran all over the house, putting up all the stuff that he and Bryce had left sitting out. He left a few knickknacks sitting out, just the ones they used commonly to make the house looked lived in. He also puts the clothes in the dryer, adding more into the washer.

He checks the time, realizing that a about an hour and thirty minutes has passed. The boy also notices a text message, one from his boyfriend. _gonna be back thirty minutes early, still want all the chores done though. Jaden, Josh and Anthony are coming back with me._ Just the one text alone sends him into a frenzy, he had THIRTY MINUTES to mop the house, put the rest of the clothes in the washer, put up the dishes and start dinner. "FUCK, okay gotta hurry" Quinton says audibly, dropping his phone and grabbing the mop. Just then the dishes go off, signaling that they're done. The younger boy is starting to feel overwhelmed with the amount of stuff he has to do. 

_ten minutes later_

He pulls out all the stuff for dinner before realizing that he didn't have enough pasta or chicken to make 5 portions, only 4. He groans knowing that he wouldn't be having dinner tonight, the thing he thought of was to make a dessert. He pulls down brownie mix knowing he could make it quickly.

He starts the water for the pasta and turns it own, waiting for it to boil while he adds the butter and eggs for the brownies. He pours it into the pan and starts preheating the oven, getting annoyed when he realizes it's been five minutes and the water isn't boiling. He knows that water won't boil in that amount of time but he's in a rush. The dryer dings and he runs into the other room, throwing the hot clothes into another hamper and putting the washed clothes into the dryer, getting even more panicked at the fact that he knew they wouldn't be done drying by the time Bryce gets back. 

Also realizing that there's no way he'll be able to fold him he has to leave them sitting there. 

**Quinton POV:**

I forgot about cooking and come back to the water almost boiling over and the oven being preheated. I put the brownies in the oven and start the chicken, right as I'm seasoning it- "Quinton we're back!" Bryce yells sweetly from the doorway. "Okay baby I'm in the kitchen" I yell back, I can't help but be happy that he's back even if he's early. Bryce enters the living room, trailed by both of their three friends. "Hey, Quinton we've missed you!" Anthony smiles as he walks over, "Buddy's really cooking" Josh says as he enters the kitchen. 

"Yeah, I've missed you guys too! Sorry about the mess, when I found out you were coming over I tried to straighten up but you showed up earlier than I expected." I rub my hands on a towel so I can hug my friends. Couldn't help but notice Bryce's hardened eyes. "Mess? You should see our apartment, if this is a mess then ours is a landfill" Jaden laughs, "It's not _thaaat_ bad" the other two say. "Uh well dinner will be ready in ten minutes, can you take a step back you're kind of in the way" I giggle as I push them out the way. Reaching up and grabbing a skillet from the rack and simultaneously pouring in the pasta. Turning on the stove burner.

I run over to the refrigerator, grabbing vegetables and butter kicking it closed. "You move really fast" Anthony watches, "Yeah, I'm at home and I cook a good bit so I've just gotten faster" I answer as I throw the chicken on the stove. "You guys can go sit down in the living room while I cook" I smile. " I could stand here and watch you cook instead" Jaden says. "I mean I guess you could"

The pasta's done so I strain it and I pull the now done chicken off. I plate the food and place it on the table, calling the others and sitting down at the table with them even though I don't have any food to eat. "You're not gonna eat anything?" Anthony questions me, "No...I'm not really hungry- fuck I forgot" I yell as I bolt up and run to the room, pulling out the brownies that I forgot about and burnt. I groan as I pull them out of the pan and toss them into the trash, there goes the only thing I could eat for dinner. 

"Guys I had made brownies but I burnt them since I got distracted. Sorry." I sigh as I sit back down at the table. "Oh, it's totally fine," "Yeah, the food is good anyway" " We don't even need it" the three boys say. "Quin it's fine" Bryce smiles softly...his eyes say he's lying. 

Throughout dinner the only thing I could think of is how upset Bryce would be once they left, and what he would do to me once they were gone. Soon the three boyfriends had gone and it was time for them to leave. I said goodbye, tried not to cry and closed the door behind me...waiting to see and receive whatever Bryce gave me.

I watch as their car drives away and I turn to look at Bryce, "I gave you a list of things to do Quinton and you couldn't even fucking finish it!" he yells at me, and slapping me in the face. "Bryce I really tried but you came home early" I whimper, "Oh so now it's my fault that you didn't finish your chores!"

"That's not what i'm saying. I just needed more time." , "Maybe if you weren't lazy and actually tried you would've actually fucking finished!" he shouted. "Bryce, I'm sorry. I really did try..." I whisper. "Well obviously not hard enough" smacking me again. The tears are running down my face and he hasn't done much of anything yet, "STOP CRYING. You deserve it, wasting food and my fucking time" he yells as he drags me into his room.

"Take off your shirt" he says plainly as he undos his belt buckle, scaring me into submission. I pull it off and he takes off his belt. I stand there for a second before I feel a loud cracking noise and a really sharp pain across my back, causing me to yelp before falling to my knees on the ground. I can feel the pain coursing through my body as more tears pour off my face.

"Stand up" he yells. "B-Bryce it hurts", "I don't care stand up" he states. I stand up shakily and stand there, getting another hit to my back as I cry out again. "Count them" he spits at me, "t-two" I whimper. Every hit feels like it's searing my skin, Bryce has no remorse, he doesn't care if it hurts. Even begging and crying and asking him to stop does nothing. Safewords don't exist to Bryce, this isn't BDSM, it isn't painplay, it's abuse. Running away isn't something I want to do though...."15" I cry out as I hear the cracking noise again. "There you go, you're done" he says as he slides it back on and walks out the room, leaving me to cry out in pain on the bed. I can feel the heat radiating off my back as I lay there, I can also feel a bit of blood trickling down my back. 

I know this isn't normal, I know it's not how a relationship should be but I love him, I love him so much. Not the person who hits me when I fuck up but the kind and excited Bryce he used to be, I miss that person so much. If there wasn't anything stopping me then maybe I would leave, run out of this house and never return but I can't. I don't have any family left anymore, they all disowned me after I started dating Bryce and I don't have a place to stay at. I can't even buy a place since I'm not 18. 

I'm trapped, but even if I wasn't I don't think I would leave. I love him

**Or at least I think I love him...**


	7. Jake Fuller x Miles Despair- Car Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Miles confess in the car....and miss their dinner reservations

**Jake POV:**

I came over to my ̶b̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶ crush Miles house. I'm staying with him for the week since we haven't met up in a while, only facetiming. I've missed hanging out with him, because I feel like he gets me and I get him. We both had our hearts broken and had complete personality changes because of it and we both have the whole e-boy thing going on. It just feels like he understands, oh yeah and we're both bisexual. So maybe that's why I fell for him like I did, I really didn't mean to, our try to. I guess maybe it was unavoidable thing, we're so flirty with each other. You know all those videos you see of 'homiesexuals' grabbing someone's shirt and grappling their face towards them and mouthing the lyrics to some thirst song. Yeah we do stuff like that, but while the cameras are off too. So my bi ass fell for him, and I don't think I could ever tell him.

Now we're in his car heading to go to a restaurant, and filming on the way. Well we're on tiktok live and and just talking to the camera. I'm driving, even though it's his car because he will not drive unless he has to. Miles was scrolling through his Spotify playlists, looking for songs while I'm driving. He turned on some music "Damn, did you literally just search up sad boy music" I laugh as _The Remedy For A Broken Heart_ starts to play. "No but I know that you do" he responds. "Oh I do not" I hit the gas as a red light comes up, "Guys, you look at his Spotify and his recents are just variations of sad music or sad songs" he says looking at the camera. "And how the fuck would you know", "I have my fingerprint in your phone and I know your password" he smirks. "Okay fine, so maybe you are right but that's not the point" he laughs at how flustered I got.

"Why am I so in love" I sing along with X, why does this perfectly encapsulate my feelings toward him. "Damn, you actually sound really good" Miles says looking at me, "You already knew this, I sing all the time" I roll my eyes. "You're so pissed for literally no reason" he laughs, "You know I'm not actually mad at you" I sigh as I hit the breaks at a stop sign. 

"Look at what I found" he says, pointing at his phone. "Miles, I'm trying to drive" I say as I check around me looking for cars. "Jake", "MILES" I yell back. He grabs my neck, basically choking me and pulling me towards him. Shit, why the fuck would he do that. I accidentally moan and then rip away from his grip, then cancel the live. **(I have second hand embarrassment from writing this)** I immediately pull off the road and into the shoulder. He looks at me with wide eyes "What the fuck" he says in shock, and then laughing. My face is bright red, he looks at me. "You're so fucking embarrassed" he laughs, "That's not funny Miles" I say as I press my face into my hands.

" I mean it kind of is" he smirks, "Oh okay, is it?" I question. I grab his hair and pull it towards me, getting a moan from him too. Yeah I knew he had a hair-pulling kink already, he didn't know that I knew that though. **(uGgHhH I'm dying)** I smirk at him, "Hm, still funny is it?" I ask him. "Because seems like you have a kink too Miles" I laugh. At this point we're both just bright red, and very uncomfortable sitting here, I'm just staring down at my lap. "Jake look at me" he says, turning to face me. I look up at him and he just presses out lips together, he then pulls away. "I'm sorry, I don't know wha-" he starts, "Shut up, don't care" I say. I pull him him into another kiss as we start to make out.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and get up, moving to get onto his lap as we makeout. We pull away " I've liked you for so long" he says, "Me too" I gasp out of breath. "How do you feel about going to the back of the car" he says. "We cannot have sex on the side of a freeway"

"Who's stopping us" 

"No one"

"Yeah okay let's go" I push the door open and get out, crawling in the backseat. Yeah, that happened. I don't even know how it got to that point but I'm not complaining, now we're dating. And I'm not complaining, but we don't live anywhere near each other. So we made it to the restaurant at like 9:30 pm. We were pretty late but yeah, now we're dating and I'm excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a great idea but this was awful execution of it, I absolutely hate it.
> 
> edit: Jake pulled a tony lopez sadly 😭 and I no longer support him and neither should you. It's a shame what he did because he's genuinely talented and a good actor, he had the potential to be really big and he ruined it
> 
> edit: he does not plan on apologizing anytime soon so....


	8. Griffin x Jaden- Feelings are Fatals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden commits suicide and admits his feelings to Griffin in his suicide note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning- suicide  
> Song fic- Feelings are Fatal by: Mxmtoon

_Jaden POV:_

My latest song just released, called Feelings are Fatal. It's a switchup from everything that I had made in the past, and most people liked it. But they never questioned why I made it, they all thought I was just pandering to another demographic of 'depressed' teenagers listening to sad slow music. When I showed it to my friends that's the only thing they said to me, they didn't realize this was my call out for help. I can't tell them how I actually feel because I'm scared so I hoped this would do it, but no one noticed.

_**i'm happy for you, i'm smiling for you** _

My smile was almost fake, my rockstar I don't care personality was fake. It was for the camera, for the fans, hell it was for his friends. No one knew what he was actually like, they didn't know he was one of those people who moped around and cried and felt sorry for himself once they were gone and the camera's were off.

_**i'd do anything for you, for you** _

I do everything for my friends, I'd do anything for them. Everytime he'd done dumb stuff for Josh and Bryce's vlogs, everytime he lied about his opinions or how he felt for teatok. Everything was for his friends. If one of his friends told him to walk through fire, he'd do it.

_**I'm always sad and i'm always lonely** _

He could be in a room filled with people and still feel alone, I could be drunk and dancing and partying and still be sad. And no one would even notice, I can laugh along with jokes and make them all I want but still not feel happy. I'm miserable all the time and you couldn't even tell.

_**i can't tell you that i'm breaking slowly** _

My mental deterioration was very slow, it started before I was famous and descended rapidly once it started. I feel like someone's just twisting my leg slowly and painfully until it snaps and disconnected from the rest of my body, all the happiness draining out my body the more I try to restore it in my body. I've tried everything and nothing helps, therapy just makes me more depressed. Anti-depressants do nothing for me, besides for make me tired. There's nothing to help me out and I feel alone.

_**How many times must I keep it inside** _

_**I need to let go and I swear that I tried** _

No one knows yet...but they will soon. I'm bi, and hopelessly in love with someone who's already taken. Griffin Johnson, yeah the one dating Dixie D'amelio. It's been terrible to st there and watch them flirt and kiss while having a crush on him. I've tried to let it go and realize that there's no way he'll date me, but I just can't. I love him, so much. But no one will ever know. 

_**My feelings are fatal** _

I'm talking to you from the bottom of my bathroom floor, the whole bottle of Xans I took has already kicked in and the nausea has set in. My whole world is spinning and I wanted you to know what happened and why I got here.

I hear the door open as my heart rate slows to a stop. This is my goodbye.

_No one's POV:_

_Bryce_ and the rest of the Sway Boys were back from their trip to the store and they had entered the house. They didn't see Jaden anywhere so Bryce walked upstairs to enter Jadens room, "Hey, We're back from the store" he yelled...no response. He walks around before checking the bathroom, finding the door open and a unconscious boy laying on the ground. He had an empty bottle lying in his hand and was slumped against the bathtub. "Jaden if this is a prank it's not funny" Bryce says as he stands there...the boy still hadn't moved at all. The panic truly sets in.

"JADEN NO" Bryce collapses to the floor, throwing the pill bottle across the room. "GUYS HURRY PLEASE" he screams as he tries desperately to find a pulse. He hears footsteps closing in from all directions as the boys enter the room, finding a bawling Bryce and Jaden life-less beside him. "Griffin help, please do something. I don't think he's breathing" he begs as he sits beside the boy. Griffin pushes him out the way tears dripping down his face, grabbing Jaden's arm and checking for where his pulse would've been, getting nothing. 

He shoves his fingers down his throat, trying to get him to throw up the pills, but it doesn't work...no reaction. There's nothing he can do at this point, Jaden wasn't waking up. "He's dead" Griffin cries. "NO, he can't leave us. He can't be gone" Josh screams from where he's laying on the bed. Quinton called the ambulance, they'll be here soon. But it didn't matter.

Griffin notices a note laying on the floor beside him, he grabs it up and places it on the bed so everyone could see it.

_Hello,_

_When you find this note I'll already be dead or on the very brink of death. There won't be any way to save me, and I don't think I want you too. Tell my family that I loved them so much and I'm sorry that it came to this. To Bryce, Josh, Anthony, Kio and Quinton I want you to know that there's nothing you could've done to make me happier. The few times where I was happy it was because of you, you guys meant the world to me...I loved you more than I loved myself._

_To Griffin, you get your own section because I have to get this off my chest. I was bi, and I liked you. I don't expect it to change anything, especially not now that I'm dead but I just wanted you to know. If your happy with Dixie and don't like guys then by all means just ignore this part, I still want you to at least like me after I'm gone._

_I love all of you so much and I'll miss you dearly. I'll be watching over all of you in the afterlife. Please don't let my death burden you too much, I'm really not worth it._

_My dying wish, is that you're all still happy without me and you tell the fans what truly happened to me. I love you all, goodbye._

At this point no one was stable, they were all crying. Big gut wrenching sobs were leaving their bodies, causing them to shudder and shake each time they took a breath. They were all clinging together as the EMT's picked up Jaden's corpse and rolled it into the ambulance. 

And even though Griffin was heartbroken and upset about the loss of one of his best friends, he knew he didn't love Jaden the way Jaden loved him. 

**His feelings were fatal**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know if you cried reading this. I almost did writing it. I feel like I'm better at angst then fluff.
> 
> ILY Puffins


	9. Kio x Quinton- Ruts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kio's rut comes and his omega Quinton wants to spend it with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also not a very good reflection of A/B/O

**Kio POV:**

I wake up, and I'm horny

I'm going through rut, my scent is pouring out of my glands and filling the room, emanating from my body. I already have a horrible boner and it's throbbing, I'm craving an omega right now. I could easily just walk out my room and Quinton would come flocking but I don't want to have sex with him.

Well, I really do but I'm refraining myself from doing so. We're dating, and he always tries to help me through ruts like I do with his heats but I force him not too. I really just don't want to hurt him, I can't really control myself once I really go into it. He'll probably come into here anyway since I know he and maybe the rest of the house can smell it too. I pull off my sweats and throw them off the bed, pulling down my boxers exposing my hard dick. I wrap my hand around it slowly rubbing it and then immediately wanting more as I start moving up and down harder and faster. Letting myself release low moans at my touch, imaging Quinton sucking me off.

This thought is not helping me as it just makes me want him more, I'm teetering on the edge of climax but can't, fuck I wish he was here. Speaking of him, he just entered my room. The sight of him causes me to release, " _ugh~ Quin~_ " I groan. He smirks, "Does this mean you're finally gonna let me help" he steps closer to me. "No, get out Quin", I pull up my boxers and flip over in the bed. "Hmm but that seems painful...I could fix it for you" I look down to see I have another boner again. I feel him step closer towards me.

"Quinton, I don't need you to do anything. I don't want you to do something" I say, pressing my head into the pillow. "You know you want me to help" he says softly, sitting down on the bed beside me. "Babe, I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what I might do" I sigh, trying to ignore his scent that's making me more horny. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care if you hurt me. I want to make you feel good, if you're hurting me really bad I'll tell you to stop" he says. "That's the issue, I don't know if I'll stop. Quin I could do anything, I won't be able to control myself. You're already making it hard for me just sitting there"

**No ones POV:**

He completely misses the point "Hmm am I making it hard for you, what if I do _this_ " he places his hand on Kio's arm. He shivers at his touch and grabs his arm "Quin please stop" he beg as his face starts to turn bright red. "What if I just move it down" Quinton says softly dragging his hand from Kio's arm to his waist. Within seconds he's off the bed and pinned to the wall.

"Dammit Quinton, you have to stop. I'm losing my control here, you're making this really hard for me" the older boy hisses as he presses him into the wall. The boy on the wall pulls his head towards Kio's neck " _So lose it...lose it all, I want it all gone_ " he whispers, grabbing Kio's hard on with the other hand. " _Come on, you know you want to. You want to fuck me, you want to cum inside me and knot me, you want to feel good. You'd love it, so what are you waiting for...alpha_ "

And with those words he'd done, he'd broken Kio. He was spun around and hit the bed hard, watching as his alpha stood above him, in just his boxers. Hovering above Quinton, growling at the site of him up under him. Grabbing the boys top and ripping it off his body making it completely unusable. He then pulled off his pants, leaving the omega up under him in his boxers as well. He opened his night stand dresser with one hand and grabbed lube while he made hickeys and love-bites down his omega's neck and chest. He stopped and pulled off both their boxers, flipping Quinton so he was lying on his stomach.

The alpha lubed up his dick and pushed it into Quinton's un-prepped hole, causing a loud pornographic moan to escape his mouth. He wasted no time and immediately started to fuck the younger boy senseless, letting out groans at the feeling and loud moans that Quinton was making. He loved watching the boy as he ripped through him, his hair bouncing up and down, the way his mouth hung open releasing moans, the way his eyes rolled back into his head when he hit his prostate. The younger boy could feel his orgasm coming as he started to see little white dots making their way into his vision, because of this he had started to clench around Kio's cock, also making him aware.

"Who's are you" he growls at the boy.

" _Yours alpha_ "

"Who's Are You"

"YOUR'S ALPHA" he yells as he orgasms, the white dots now clouding his vision. He hit the bed again and spread his legs, ready to take Kio's knot inside of him. He felt Kio push inside of him and his knot lock around him. " _ugh~ fuck~_ Quin you're so good" he groans as he releases inside Quinton. He let out groans as he bucked his hips up weakly into him. Quinton clenches around him, causing Kio to cum again.

" _God "_ he groans, shaking and throwing his head back as another orgasm racks through him. " _You're really draining me_ " , " _Yes alpha, fill me up_ " the omega says. Kio positions him so that they can lay down spooning and Josh barges into the room. "Griffin and the boys told m-" he stops when he hears a low growl from across the room. "Mine" Kio growls from across the room pulling his omega closer.

"I'm just gonna leave" Josh says closing the door. He nuzzles his head into Quinton's neck, running his tongue over the mating marks he left on Quin's neck gland. "I love you"

"I love you too Kio"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎵And I want you like Ann Frank wa-a-anted nobody to read her fucking diary, because a diaries a collection a collection of secret things that nobody's supposed to know about, that's the whole point of a diary. Millions of people have breached this girls privacy AFTER she was chased by Nazi's.🎵
> 
> 🎵KiCk HeR wHiLe ShE's DoWn🎵
> 
> If you know who made this or what song this is I literally love you


	10. Tayler x Nate- Exchange Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polish exchange studen Tayler moves in with Nate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes Polish, will have the translations included

**Tayler's POV:**

Today is the day that I'm meeting my host family. Akademeia highschool is doing exchange with a highschool in LA, and they chose me since I speak English better than others in school. I got an uber to their house from airport and am now going there. I'm glad that they have lots of places we also have in Poland, lots of things are familiar, like Uber and McDonalds. Very excited to be meeting them for the first time, I hope I do not make a fool of myself or say something bad, I'm not very good with the English language. It's very hard to learn, and mine is broken. Polski **(Polish)** is much easier. I actually have to think to speak English, if don't I start speaking Polski.

I'm staying for the whole school year if all goes well but if something bad happens I might have to go back, I hope nothing happens though. We pull up to the house and I tip the driver with actual DOLLARS. It sounds crazy but I've never held dollar in my hand before. We use złoty, which are worth a lot less in worth than dollars. One złoty is worth 27 cents in US currency, I'm glad I had lot of them. Anyway, I walk up to the front door. Here we go, first impression, do not blow it.

I knock on the door and stand there with my bags while I wait for the door to open. There's a woman standing there, in her late 40s. "Oh, you're Tayler right! Yes come on in!" she says as she ushers me in. "I'm Ms. Wyatt" she pauses "NATE COME DOWN HERE" she yells. I guess her son name Nate. " I'm sorry we couldn't pick you up from the airport but we were very busy" she says. I hear footsteps behind me from the stairs "I do not mind, the uber ride wasn't bad" I say.

I hear a deep guys voice from behind me "What? Is the exchange student here?" he asks, I turn around. There's a cute boy about my age standing at top of the stairs, he must be Nate. He goes to the highschool I starting at, and boy is he hot. No stop it, you're not to catch feelings for your guide and host family. "Yeah", "Well, Nate show Tayler where your room is so he can get situated." Ms. Wyatt says. "Okay, follow me"

I pick up bags and follow him upstairs. "So, do you speak English?" he asks, trying to make small talk. "Yes, not well though" I blush. Why am I blushing, he ask me a question and I'm blushing. He opens a door, it has a very wide room. Part of it already has stuff on it, the other is blank besides a bed and dresser. "So this is your side of the room" he says gesturing toward it. I drop my bags on bed and start to unzip them, "Do you want some help?" he asks. "Yeah, would be great" I laugh as I open a drawer. 

"I love your accent" he says as he grabs shirt, placing it in dresser. "Lot of people hate it when I speak English. I sounds better speaking Polski" I laugh, "Wait, say something in Polish" he asks. Figured it was coming eventually "Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że jestem w Ameryce, jest bardzo ładny. Cieszę się również, że jesteś moim przewodnikiem po liceum i rodziną goszczącą, ponieważ teraz mogę dzielić z Tobą pokój. Szczerze, jesteś cholernie seksowna." I say, making it sound sexier then it was. His eyes widen "I don't know what you said at all but okay. It sounded hot though" he laughs. **(I'm very happy to be in America, it's very pretty. I am also glad that you are my high school guide and host family because now I can share a room with you. Honestly, you are fucking sexy.)**

**Nate POV:**

Ok, so the new exchange student is really fucking cute. Also, his accent's really cool and Polish is hot. Am I immediately developing feelings for the boy who just got here. Yes, most definitely. Should I tell him I'm gay? That's probably information he should have. I'll wait to get to know him better and then tell him. Well anyways, he speaks broken English but it was a lot better than I was expecting. I'm helping him put up his clothes right now and then we're gonna go to a restaurant with my mother for dinner. We're gonna go somewhere nice as a welcome to America thing, we might go to Olive Garden or TGI Fridays since they're pretty good. 

We're talking and learning about each other until I hear "NATE AND TAYLER, GET YOUR SHOES ON. WE'RE GOING TO TGI FRIDAY'S" my mom yells from downstairs. "Idziemy gdz- We're going to Friday? What?" he asks. "We're going to a restaurant _called_ TGI Fridays" I laugh, as I slide on my shoes. "Oh, okay" he says, he still sounds confused.

_giant ass timeskip to keep this shorter: 4 months,_ **Tayler POV:**

So, it's been 4 months, and I understand American culture a lot better now. My English is better now and definitely not nearly as broken as it used to be, though my vocabulary isn't as big as normal 17 year-olds. Nate and I have grown as friends and yes, he's still hot as fuck. He came out as gay to me about two weeks after I moved in, and I told him I was bi curious. Which at the time was true, I'm now just bi because I have a very big crush on him. I think I might tell him today, I was holding it off because we live together and it would be awkward if he didn't feel the same. But I'm gonna tell him today.

We just got back from school and we're both sitting on my bed. I turn to him, "Nate, I have something to tell you" I say as I place down my phone. He looks up at me "What?", "Well I liked you since I walked in this house and I've had a crush on you for four months and I had to tell you and you probably don't feel the same way" I rush out. "Dude, what the fuck did you say? You're accent was too thick to understand" he says, I take a deep breath and slow down. "I've had a crush on you ever since I moved in and I know you might not feel the same but I had to tell you" 

**Nate POV:**

He just told me he liked me, fuck, what do I say? I just press my lips onto his, and then say "Me too". I kiss him again, which slowly turns into a makeout session, I get onto my knees and push him onto the bed so he's on his back. I straddle him and pull off his shirt, "hot" I hiss as I run my hands down his sides. I pull him into a sloppy kiss and he moans as I start grinding on him aggressively. "mhm Nate" he moans.

"What do you want me to do to you" I question, simultaneously palming him. "Boże, pieprz mnie tak mocno" he gasps out. **(I'm assuming you can guess what that said)** "oh Polish now, that's hot" I growl as I pull off his pants

_and that's a stop-_

I flop down beside the boy already laying on the bed, "Something tells me you have a Polish kink" he laughs as he cuddles up beside me. "Yeah", "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" I ask turning my head to look at him. "I have to leave in 6 months" he says.

"But what if you don't go back" I say. "You can stay here with us until we both turn 18 and then we can get like an apartment together, since my mom wants me out then anyway" I say. "I can't just leave my family in Poland, I would have to go back to at least say bye to them and collect my things and money. I really like America though, I want to move here." he smiles. "I understand, you're not even from here and I'm asking you to stay with me" I say.

"I want to move in though, I really do. Maybe I will though"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Here's another one that I made, that I dislike strongly but here you go. So Tayler would definitely top Nate but I had to get it so I could have him get worked up enough to start speaking Polish instead of English so Nate could do something with that.   
> That sounded confusing anywayzzzzz ILY Puffins


	11. Derek x Mike- Secret Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek develops feelings for Mike, he writes them in his diary and the least that he expects is for Mike to find out about it  
> His homophobic friend Mike....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers-homophobia, internalized homophobia

**Vallyk POV: (one of their friends/cousin)**

A bunch of us are moving in together, Mike, Derek, Kobe, and some more of us. We all could not be more excited to move in together. Right now we're at Derek's house, helping him pack up his stuff. It's Me, Mike and Derek who are helping since I'm his cousin and Mike's his best friend. He lives in Pennsylvania and he's leaving his family to live with us in Las Vegas. So we're helping. He left and ran to get fast food since we've been here all day. We're putting stuff in boxes and low-key also raking through his stuff to see if we can find any dirt on him. We haven't found anything but we're still looking through stuff. 

He'd already packed up all his clothes and shoes but there's some stuff in his closet that I'm putting up for him. He has a box on the floor of his closet, stacked up under a bunch of games and stuff. I open the box, it has a bunch of pens, two notebooks and a couple of trinkets. "Hey Mike, look what I found" I say as I drop it on the bed. "Ooh does Derek keep a diary" he laughs as he picks up a journal and opens it, it's full of drawings. They're actually really good, but not what we're looking for.

He pulls open the next one "Bingo" he smirks as he looks at one of the middle pages. I pull it from his hands and flip through some of them, I stop when I see the word crush on the top of the page. I stop and start to read it.

_Crush_

_This is so wrong. Why do I feel like this? I shouldn't be feeling this way, especially not towards the person who I like. I need help, I need someone to tell me this isn't okay. But no one knows, and I'm never gonna tell anyone. I like Mike and I can't control it. It's getting hard to hold off my feelings when all I want to do is kiss him when we hang out. He thinks all of it's a joke, he thinks it's for the fans and the ships, but I'm falling in love with him. Of course I won't tell him, I know he thinks it's wrong and disgusting. Fuck, I think I'm disgusted with me too. We're We queerbait the fans while being homophobic, and it's a stab in the chest to actually be developing feelings for him. Hell, I wish someone would stab me in the chest at this point, I wish that Jesus would give me pneumonia so I could die from that. I want to go to heaven at the end of my life and now I'm crying over the fact that I'm not. God I wanna run away from him and makeout with him at the same time. Fuck I hate myself._

"Mike you might wanna look at this" I say slowly as I hand him the book. He grabs it and laughs "Derek has a crush" he laughs. "Yeah and I think you might wanna see who it is" I say, I watch as his eyes graze over the words on the pages

**Mike's POV:**

I read the page, excited to see who he likes. The excited slowly changes to anger as I finish the page. "What the fuck!" I yell as I close the book, "He's a fucking fag and he has a crush on ME!" I yell. "Mike, just calm down a little bit." Vallyk says calmly. "Calm down! How would you feel if he had a crush on YOU" I yell back. "Irrelevant, he's my cousin." he sighs, and as if on cue Derek enters the room. 

"I went to Sonic and picked up some food" he says, then looking at me, then looking at the book in my hands. "um, d-did you guys read that" he asks, gesturing towards the book in my hands. "Yeah we fucking read it and WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU"I yell, "M-Mike, let me explain" he says as he places down the bags. "There's nothing to explain! You're a fag and by the way I don't like you back! IN FACT, YOU'RE FUCKING DISGUSTING" raising my voice with each sentence. "AND You think I didn't know that! There's a reason why I wasn't gonna tell you, I'm grossed out too!" he yells back.

"Guys can you just calm down and talk this out instead of yelling" Vallyk says.

"Shut up!" we both yell back. "YOU'RE A FUCKING FAG" I scream, "YES I AM. BUT IN CASE YOU CAN'T READ, I'M TRYING TO GET OVER IT" he screams back. 

**Derek POV:**

It's like he's not aware that I'm thoroughly dissapointed in MYSELF. He doesn't understand how much I hate myself and have actively tried to repress this part of me. He has no fucking idea what I'm going through. He acts like I tried to makeout with him or have sex with him when in reality the plan was to go to a church and pray the fucking gay away. And I know it sounds cheesy and shit but that was the actually plan for me. 

I kinda zoned out from what he was saying but I snapped back in when he slapped me in my fucking face. Okay that's it, I punch him back. This turns into a full fledged fight, and Mike's winning. Vallyk's in the middle of us trying to stop us from fighting but ends up getting punched accidentally and then backs off. With a swift punch to my face and then a punch in my gut I hit the floor, and I can't get back up again. He won.

"You know what, you can unpack your shit and stay here" he yells as he walks out my room. Vallyk runs after him "Mike don't you think you're being unreasonable" he yells. I hear the door slam and then he's back at my side again. "Look, I'm sorry. But I'm not gonna be able to change his mind, you can stay here or you can still move in. He can't just tell you that you can't come with us. Being bi or gay is still a sin but I'll still love you no matter what since you're my friend and my cousin. I can't say the same for Mike though" 

I just don't understand, he's been my best friend for so long and it all just changed in one day. I lost him forever, all because of these stupid feelings I didn't even want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @vallykpena @slimedupmike @derektrendz


	12. Quinton x Sway- Trypophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sway Boys decide to prank Quinton by taping up pictures of things that trigger trypophobia because they know he has it.  
> They were not planned for his reaction though....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trypophobia is fear of clusters/irregular patterns of holes   
> so i guess trigger warning for that? though their aren't any pictures  
> trigger warning for panic attacks

**Bryce POV:**

Quinton was asleep in his room, and the boys and I decided to pull a prank on him. It's a little cruel, but hey overstepping boundaries is what we do. He has trypophobia, I really don't understand it but I know it's the fear of clusters of holes or holes on your body. So we printed out a bunch of different pictures of holes and we're gonna paste them all over his room. We have to be quiet though so he doesn't wake up while we do it. It's a bit mean because we don't know how he's going to react to them. 

We printed out pictures of bee hives, clusters of sores on peoples hands, lotus pods, and pinpricks, so we're gonna place them all over his room. It's 1 am and we're gonna do it now since he wakes up at about 9am, which is earlier than all the rest of us. We grab the tape and slowly open the door, tip toeing in. We each pick a wall and a stack of papers, taping them to the wall quietly while Quinton sleeps in his bed. We don't talk, we're too worried about waking him up in the middle of it.

Once we finish taping his whole room it's about 5am. None of us are really tired, even though we've been up all night. We do it all the time. We take a look around, the room looks chilling, it makes my skin crawl. I don't even have the phobia and it's still creepy, I'm beginning to regret this idea, I'm nervous that he might have a anxiety attack from it. BUT, it took a long time to put up so I'm gonna leave it. We go and sit in the living room, watching Netflix until Quinton wakes up.

**No POV:**

Quinton wakes up at around 9:10 and sits up in his bed, rubbing at them to get the sleep out of them. Then immediately getting a chilling feeling that something was off, he looks up to see the pictures around the room. He can't even recognize the fact that they are pictures, all he sees is holes. All around him, different sizes different colors and they're closing in around him. He lets out a blood-curdling scream, terrified by the sights around him. He feels his airways closing in on him, his breath is shallowing. He starts clawing at his throat, turning it red as he prays it opens his airways. He stops and starts pulling at his hair, as he lets out another scream. He closes his eyes and it doesn't help, the images are burned into his brain. He sees them when his eyes are closed, he sees them when he looks at his bed, it doesn't matter where he looks it's there, tormenting him.

The boys downstairs hear both the screams and immediately regret their decision, as they sprint upstairs and burst through the doors. The sight before them is sad, Quinton going between pulling at his hair and clawing at his neck as tears stream down his face and he struggles to breathe. Jaden is the first to do something, running over to the boy on the bed and engulfing him in his arms. "Quin, it's okay. Everything's okay." he says softly as he hugs the boy. "h-h-h-ho-holes ev-every- where" he gasps out, as he clings to him. "Guys can one of you get water and the others start pulling down photos" he asks, Griffin walks off to go get the water as the others start to pull them down.

"We're so sorry Quin, we thought it would be funny to scare you. We didn't know this would happen" he says as he rocks him back in forth, trying to get Quinton to calm down. Griffin gets back with the water, handing the cup to Jaden. "Here, let me see your hands" he asks, Quinton's hands are shaking horribly, to the point where if he even holds something he'd drop it. So Jaden waits a little bit, and then starts giving Quinton sips of water. He tries to calm him down slowly.

It took a lot less time to take down the pictures, and once they do they place them on the floor and sit down on the bed along Jaden. "We really are sorry" Anthony says, as he rubs circles on Quinton's back, "We didn't know you would have a panic attack" Griffin adds. "It's okay, I forgive you" he sighs, rubbing at his now dry eyes. He hugs all the boys and then cuddles up between them as they turn on a show and watch it.


	13. Bryce x ?- Lie Detector Ropes Reveal All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce cheats on Addison with a mystery man. He doesn't expect her to find out, but the lie detector rope reveals all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of context: SO, imagine Elon Musk made a lie detector rope. So how this works is you wrap someone up in the rope and ask them a question. The rope then sends signals into your body, willing you to tell the truth. If you try to resists than the rope hurts you. (So basically the wonder woman lasso irl)
> 
> Also you'll find out who the other person is when everyone else does :)it is a boy though

**Bryce POV:**

So, we're chilling in the Hype House with a bunch of people, almost all of which have cameras out. The other day we were all looking for ideas and came up with a lie detector test that a couple people would take. While looking it up we discovered this rope that Elon Musk had made, and it was available to the public. SO, of course we ordered one and it got here today. The plan is to put 4 people in the rope, 2 from Sway and 2 from Hype. It's gonna be Jaden and me and Tony and Charli. 

We set up a chair in the living room, surrounded by the couches and chairs. The rope came in today, it's bright yellow and thick. I'm lowkey kinda scared for it, but I don't have anything to hide so I'll be fine anyway. Jaden's currently being tied into the chair by Thomas, tying the rope in multiple knots behind him. "Yo Jaden, so just to test try to lie about what your name is" he says as he pulls the rope again. "My names A- holy shit that's painful" he gasps, "Okay, guess that's that" Thomas says as he sits down and pulls out the camera. 

"I'm scared to ask you anything intense so, Jaden plan on any new music coming out soon" Tony asks, he nods "Yeah, got some new fire shit soon". Mads opens her mouth "Do you love me?" she asks him, everyone looks at him intently. "Yes, yes I do" he says without hesitation, everyone stops "That would've been awkward if you had said no" Thomas laughs from behind the camera. "Who's your least favorite Hype House member" Josh asks from his seat, knowing damn well his answer. " No o-" he stops, hissing. "Well that was I lie, who is it" Angel smirks. He sighs, "Chase. But I don't hate him though". "Well we all knew that was coming" Alex laughs

Tony and Charli had both been in the chair already, and here are the highlights from them.

"Charli, do your parents love you more than they love DIxie" Tayler asks. "They.......do" she answers, "I already fucking knew that" Dixie yells from the couch getting snickers from a couple of other people.

"Tony, do you like me, Sofie or Nick better" Nikita asks swinging her legs as she sits on the couch arm. "Sofie" he doesn't even bother to lie, Nikita rolls her eyes, pressed. Nick pouts from where he's sitting beside Ryland, guess he really likes him. 

Now I'm getting strapped up into the chair, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't a little scared for the questions they would ask. Some of them ask really intense questions and I'm sure I won't be able to fake out this fucking rope thing. Thomas ties the rope around my back, and then the questions start. "Bryce are you an alcoholic?" Ryland asks him, "I'd say no, I like alcohol though" I answer. Easy questions so far. 

I go all the way around the circle and I get to Addison, "Have you ever cheated on me" she asks. I do a double take. shit. I wasn't expecting that. "N-" I stop flinching, oh my god Jaden wasn't kidding, that shit hurt. "Did you just flinch?" Avani asks me, "N-" I stop and flinch again. "Oh my gosh YOU DID!" she gasps. "I- um- yes" I sigh. Dixie and a bunch of the boys stand up, "Do you want us to beat his ass?" Nate asks as he walks near me. "No, not yet" she says, her voice strained. "I'm so sorry" I sigh. "Nah I don't wanna here that. You're gonna answer my questions though" she raises her voice. 

"Who did you cheat on me with?" she asks, I keep silent though I feel the answer boiling up in me. "TELL ME" she yells, "WHO IS IT? Is it another Hype House girl? Was she prettier than me? Smarter than me?" she asks. "Stop" I beg, I can't tell her. I start moving in the seat, hoping to untie the knots. The words are on the tip of my tongue, trying to leave my mouth. "NO, TELL ME! I DESERVE TO KNOW!" she yells back.

"I cheated on you with Josh"

It just spills out my mouth, rushed, like a confession. No, no, no. This wasn't what I wanted to happen. "WHAT", everyone spins to look at him. He slides down into his seat further. "So are you bi, or just gay" she asks me, randomly calm. "Gay...look I'm really sorry Addison" I start, "Save it" she says. "All of you leave now" she tells everyone, everyone looks at her confused but walks out. She grabs her phone, turning it on, while I'm still tied to the chair. "So, hey guys. I wanted to show you something" she says, before flipping the camera to me. "What are you doing?" I ask with panic, starting to rub against the ropes. 

"This is a rope that makes you tell the truth. And this is the truth from Bryce" she says. "Addison stop" I cry out, "No, now tell everyone who you cheated on me with" she says. I can hear the smirk in her voice. I just shake my head, fuck I hate these ropes. There's a burning in my stomach and chest, it's overwhelmingly shooting through me. The pain is unbearable, It hurts so bad. "Go ahead, tell all 65 thousand viewers who it was." she smirks, the pain, fuck. The tears are running down my face at this point.

"I cheated on you with Josh" I say through my tears. "There you guys heard it, Bryce Hall is gay and cheated on me with Josh." she says, I can hear the smugness in her voice. She turns off the live and pulls my ropes, and I sprint away to the guest bedroom where Josh is. I run to him and cling onto him "They know, the whole internet knows, everyone does" I cry as I bury my face into his chest. "She told them all, I'm ruined...we're ruined" big gut wrenching sobs leave my body.

"Bryce, it'll be fine. We have each other, we'll make everything okay" he whispers into my ear as he lets me cry onto his shoulder. I wear myself out from crying and fall asleep against him.

But one thing was for sure, both of them knew everything would not be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.2k words. I absolutely LOVE this one, even though there was no smut. I honestly feel like this one was executed really well, and I like the element of surprise. 
> 
> Enough of me hyping myself out, bye Puffins!


	14. Jaden x Anthony- Rebellious gay teen wants to worship the devil and fuck the pastors son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden is forced to go to church after trying to sacrifice the neighbor to satan. He meets and plans to fuck the pastors son Anthony

"Jaden hurry up! You're not getting out of this" his mother called from downstairs. He rolled his eyes and pulled at the uncomfortable clothing he was wearing, missing his ripped black jeans and X tee. Trailing downstairs he caught a look at his mother, wearing one of her two nice dresses and makeup, she looked quiet elegant but he couldn't be more irritated at the occasion. "Do we seriously have to go to church" he groaned, putting extra emphasis on the last word. "Yes we do after you tried to sacrifice the neighbors child to satan, you clearly need some spirtual guidance" his mother responded, hoping that her son would feel the Lord moving through him and become a god loving Christian boy. Little did she know that he would catch something, and it wasn't the holy Spirit.

He walked out to the car, and got in the backseat. He would've sat in the front if he wasn't so overly pissed off at his mother and her antics. She turned on the radio and hummed along to the awful 80s music that she loved so much. He blocked his ears out and sighed wishing that his mother had let him bring his phone, but no because nO gAmEs MoRe ImPoRtAnT tHaN gOd. He thought it was the contrary, he couldn't care less about a god. Hell, he cared more about satan than the "god" he was fighting against. 

"Why the fuck couldn't I bring my fucking phone" he said as he stared out the window. "Watch your mouth, I don't want to hear any damn curses leave your mouth. ANd your ass better not try to cast some witchcraft on anyone there" his mother demanded, as if she didn't curse twice in her sentence. They pulled into the parking lot, "Divine Evangelical Church" he groaned, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me". He didn't have much hope for this place. "I told you to watch your mouth" his mother snapped. "Yes, it's a lovely church. Been going here a while" she states as she unbuckles her seat belt.

Jaden groaned under his breath. He knew how this day was going to go. A bunch of white racist homophobes talking about their love for a god that didn't exist and didn't care while shunning the LGBTQ and black communities.

He walked in the door, immediately being hit with the smells of essential oils and the sound of a piano, which if you couldn't tel already, he strongly disliked. He didn't want to spend a minute in this place, let alone 2 hours. It reeked of hypocrites and people who thought they were better than others just cause they didn't sin. His mother led him up and they sat in the middle of one of the upper rows, which just ticked him off more since he wanted to sit in the very back as far away from all these people as he could be. He plunked down in his seat, slouching until his mother hit him with a church fan. "Sit up straight, I'm not ironing those clothes once we get home" she whispered at him, he rolled his eyes and sat up, "And stop rolling your eyes before they get stuck in the back of your head"

Church had officially started, and my Satan he hated it. Their worship songs were the most boring thing he'd ever heard, how much plinking guitars and lyrics sung by rednecks about loving Jesus could your ears take before they started to bleed. His mother was right beside him the whole time, and the only thing making it somewhat enjoyable was her voice which sounded amazing. After the songs and the dumbass offering plate, which just made you give money to the church "for god". The pastor walked out. Never had he been so excited to see someone dressed in robes, this meant that his misery was almost over, he thought.

He was wrong. 45 minutes later and this guy was still talkin' about sum you should love the lord with all your heart, all your strength, all your soul, and all your mind. This shit didn't even make since, how the hell you love anyone else if your heart's all taken up by Jesus. He had zoned out so many times, just staring at walls, trying to zone out all this talk. He just wanted to keep summoning demons, playing with Ouija boards and other black magic but noooo. He was snapped out of his thoughts by his mother swatting him with her church fan for the fucking 50th time. "Pay attention" she hissed, " You might learn something". Yeah right.

"Now, I'd like to introduce someone that all of you should know by now, the godliest child here, leader of the youth group, and my son, Anthony Reeves" he vaguely heard. He turned to look, and shit, he would sure pay attention now. He was hot, and would've been even cuter in some normal ass clothes and not those church ones. The only thing that was running through his head was, _how do I see him again._ Anthony started some speech, and his voice was deep, _an even bigger turn on._ His mother, not knowing that he had just started listening turned to him "Glad to see you're listening" she said, as the boy started his speech.

" Welcome to Hope Church, I'm here to talk to the youth, and all the parents out there. Our Generation is under so much misguidance and susceptibility to Satan. There's sin all around us, now more than ever. Social media, drugs, alcohol, parties, selfishness, sexual temptation, and homosexuality, not to mention all the normalization of secular music while there's perfectly good worship songs out there" The other parents nodded and added noises of agreement, his mother side-eyeing him at the words homosexuality and secular music. So what he like to listen to Trap Metal and Screamo, big deal, it's not like he was killing people. though he did try to do that. He completely ignored all these other thoughts, the main one running through his head was Anthony.

 _I could show you some homosexuality and sexual temptation_ he thought to himself, he couldn't wait to get that boy alone and show him how fun sinning could really be.

The boy continued to talk about the holy path in life until something perked his ears, This boy was the leader of Youth Group. He would just sign up for it and then spend some time alone with him while he was there. The other thing was 4 hours, shit that would be torture. But he'd do anything for that amount of time with him, how many rounds could they do in that amount of time? 

Service was over and he turned to his mom "I wanna sign up for the youth group" he said to her, praying to Satan that she would say yes. "Glad that you felt that way because I was gonna sign you up anyway" she says. 

He walks up to the booth were he was standing, "Oh hi Mrs. Hossler, I take it this is your son Jaden" he said. She opens her mouth, I cut her off as I grab the pen writing my name down. "Yes, and I want to sign up for youth group. I felt your words _deep_ inside me" I smirk as I stand back up. My choice of words was entirely intentional, but he missed it. "Okay great, glad to hear you'll be there" he piques up in his preppy tone. Jaden was beyond ecstatic to see him again.

_next Sunday at youth group_

He was tired and drained, but glad that his mother had let him bring his phone to notify her when the group was over. He had already sat through a 2 hour church service, made better by the fact that he just stared at Anthony the whole time. He was hoping that that would buy him a little extra time, leaving him able to do whatever he wanted with Anthony and then tell her to pick him up. But of course his preppy ass told her 9:00 to 9:30pm.

Now he was stuck with 4 other members of the Kidz Bop kids as we sung about loving Jesus and rattled off random bible facts. _I'm so summoning something after this, I need to renew my love for Satan after all this God talk_. At 9:00 all the others parents showed up immediately and took their children, who's names he couldn't be bothered to remember. 

"Hey Ant, my mother won't be here for a while and I wanna help you clean up" he says, turning up the charm and adding a layer of seductiveness under it. And Anthony missed it. "Oh thank you so much Jaden, can you help me stack the chairs up since the choir practice after this" he asked. "Sure thing"

They both picked up a chair and placed them ontop of each other, repeating the actions for the next 5 minutes until Jaden got bored and turned to him, amping up his flirting by 60%. He places the next chair down and as he walks by runs his hand over his crotch, not cupping it or doing anything extra, just running his hand across it. The other gasps quietly and Jaden turns to him "Oh sorry, my bad" he apologizes. "n-no problem", Jaden knew damn well what he was doing, meanwhile Ant was still oblivious somehow.

Jaden was irritated by how wholly innocent the boy was. He had to amp it up even more, entirely too much. "Hey Ant" he asks, turning to face him. "Yes Jae" he questions. Jaden just stepped up to him, and placed his hand on his dick, pressing down on it slowly. He jumped back in shock, squealing as his eyes widened and almost popped out their sockets. He wasn't expecting that at all.

"What in the Lords name are you doing?" he screamed high-pitched as he backs up a little bit.

"Hopefully you soon" he smirked as he walks closer. Anthony flinched

"Woah, that's gay and bad, especially in the house of the lord" he says, as if words would stop Jaden from getting what he wanted. 

"So you've never wondered what having sex with another person, a guy, would be like" he asked as he stepped closer. Anthony feels his back hit the chairs he had stacked, not even noticing he had backed up that far and had no where to go.

"N-no, being gay is a sin. And sinning means you'll go to hell Jaden" he said.

Jaden just laughed, "Oh, I already know I'm going straight to the gates of hell" he ran his hand up Anthony's untied shirt, pinching one of his cold nipples. "But are you gonna be walking up to the gates with me" he questions. 

Anthony shuddered, he didn't know why the touch of Jaden's hand felt so good against his cold skin but he was trying to repress how good he felt. As much as it felt nice it was still wrong.

Despite trying to ignore it, his member was growing, becoming harder and straighter in his pants. Jaden noticed and pressed his hand into it, smirking to himself at how fast he has aroused the innocent boy. God had definitely blessed Anthony because if what Jaden was feeling was any indication, his dick was huge. 

He took his hand away from Anthony's nipple and ran his hand down the boys body, undoing his belt and pulling down his pants. He reaches his hand down and into his boxers, finding Ants dick, slowly rubbing it. Anthony's lips were doing a bad job of encasing his moans, as a few passed through while Jaden jerked him off. "Tell me if you want me to stop" he whispered, face inches away from Anthony's. As much as he wanted to pull away, he couldn't, it felt too good. 

He had never felt this good in his entire 17 years in life. He couldn't believe this, he was about to get oral, something he had been waiting for his marriage to a woman to do, at 17 by a guy he'd met a week ago. He knew he shouldn't but he wanted more. His touch was addicting.

Jaden lowered himself down so he was eye level with Anthony's dick, lowering his boxers and seeing the whole thing. He was big, and Jaden was shocked, he was the biggest he'd ever used. He started to pump him faster and watched as Anthony's eyes closed, letting out another moan. "Ant, have you ever touched yourself before?" he questions, looking up at him. He opened his mouth "no" he moaned out, caught up in the feeling.

Jaden let out a chuckle, of course the boy hadn't before. "Guess I'll be your first then" he smirks. He opened his mouth and took Anthony's dick in it, closing his mouth around it. They were both shocked that Anthony didn't cum as soon as it went into his mouth, but he didn't. "Gosh, that's amazing" he moaned in a deep registry, bucking his hips a couple times involuntarily. Jaden smirked, "You wanna fuck my mouth" he said, not really asking. Anthony nods, not realizing that he was the one actively doing the sinning. 

Jaden went back down and Anthony grabbed some of his hair, holding Jadens head in place as he started to thrust into his mouth. He didn't know what he was doing but it felt amazing to him and Jaden the way that Jaden was moaning he figured he was doing something right. His moaning had picked up and now was also louder. Anthony could feel a pit building up in his stomach that he could only associate with his orgasm, and just as he was about to release

"ANTHONY DAVID REEVES WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING" he opened his eyes and looked to the right to see his father, the pastor standing in the doorway along with Jaden's mother and the whole of the choir.

Jaden pulled his mouth of Anthony's dick and he immediately grabbed his boxers and pants, pulling them both up in a swift motion. Jaden turned to face them, wiping all the precum and spit off his mouth and spoke up "Getting head, the fuck else it look like he doing" 

"Jaden here NOW" his mother said. He stood up, stuck his hand in Anthony's back pocket, winked and then walked out with his mother. Anthony found a card with a phone number and text me written on the front. He smiled, stuck it back into his pocket and walked out the sanctuary with his father. He smirked, knowing that this was the first time he'd actively chase sin.

* * *

Anthony was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, listening to his father as he yelled at him the entire way home. "YOU JUST TALKED ABOUT HOMOSEXUALITY AND SEXUAL DEVIANCE AND I COME BACK TO SEE A BOY YOU _JUST MET_ GIVING YOU ORAL! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SAVING YOURSELF FOR MARRIAGE! AND YOU SURE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE GAY, ARE YOU TRYING TO GO TO HELL" he yelled. Anthony wasn't one to talk back to his father but he really couldn't see the big deal in being gay, he understood why he was mad at the situation but the issue shouldn't of been _who_ was giving him head. "Yes but why is it such a big deal to like guys. It really shouldn't matter who you love just so long as you're happy" he said calmly as he stared out the window. "YES IT DOES MATTER! THE BIBLE SPECIFICALLY SAYS THAT BEING GAY IS A SIN" his father yells back. Anthony was irritated "But what verse, if any, does it say specifically that you shouldn't be gay"

His father pauses for a second." Leviticus Chapter 18 verse 22, 'a man shall not lie with a man as with a woman. It is an abomination'. Leviticus Chapter 20 verse 13 'They shall be put to death; their blood is upon them.'" he says. Of course his father could just rattle off random bible verses. He didn't even know why he asked, he already knew it was bad. He just sighed and stared out the window, wishing to get home so he could get on his phone and text Jaden.

Meanwhile Jaden was getting just as heated of a lecture. "SERIOUSLY JADEN, I thought you were starting to love the Lord but of course not! You just found a cute boy you liked and wanted to flirt with! Of course, you picked the preachers son! YOU DECIDED TO GIVE THE PREACHER'S SON HEAD! You knew he was probably saving himself for marriage AND he wasn't even attracted to guys! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU'RE THE WORST CHILD" his mother yelled at him. Jaden just smirked, not at all fazed by what his mother was saying "If he wanted me to stop he wouldn't of throat fucked me" he said, staring out the window. He felt a stinging sensation as his mother slapped him across the face, but he couldn't help but still be happy. 

"That's it, when we get back I'm taking all your stuff! Your cards, Ouija Board and dark magic shit, all of it's being confiscated! And we're finding a new church, that you WILL be attending regularly!" she yelled. This was the equivalent to Jaden as to someone else it would be taking all their child's electronics. His mood changed instantly "NO, mom please don't! You know how much I care about that stuff, don't take it!" he begs. "I don't want to hear it Jaden"

"Plus I learned stuff there, like the burning bush" Jaden just desperately wanted to see Anthony. "Yeah, and who was at the burning bush?" his mother questions, Jaden paused for a moment. "um...Moses" he said, praying to Satan that it was that old guys name. His mother looked at him "While I'm glad that you're learning, we still aren't going back. You've embarrassed both yourself and Anthony along with both me and the pastor." she says, as she pulled into the driveway. As soon as the car stopped he jumped out "I'M NEVER GONNA BELIEVE IN CHRIST" he yelled as he sprinted to the house, throwing the door open. He was so annoyed and upset and mad at himself and his mother. He ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door, he immediately ripped off his clothes and threw on some sweatpants and a tank. He flung himself onto his bed and did something he hadn't done for a long time, he cried. Not out of sadness but he was SO angry that he couldn't go to see Anthony and that he would have to go to church, AND that his mother was taking some of the most important things to him. 

His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out.

984-989-7634

hey, it's anthony. i wanted to talk to you

_*contact name changed to 😇Church Boi 👅*_

🖤Jae 🌈

hey cutie

what did you want to tell me

😇Church Boi👅

um i think i like you?

like I think I have a crush on you

🖤 Jae 🌈

i really like you too ant...i mean if u couldn't tell already

i'm not allowed to come to ur church anymore

😇Church Boi👅

my father demoted me down from youth group president

now my sister's the president🙄 

🖤 Jae 🌈

im sorry. i really didnt mean to fuck everything up for u

😇Church Boi👅

it's okay, i discovered some stuff about myself from you

_1 1/2 months later_

Jaden and Anthony had been seeing each other for a little over a month, neither of their parents knew that they were a couple. No one knew they were together and to be honest, that didn't think that they would want them to date. Actually Anthony knew that he's parents wouldn't want him dating Jaden, or any boy for that matter. Jaden's mother had given up trying to control him, he was still going to this dumb ass church that he was at but it's not like he was learning shit. He was in their youth group as well and he acted out constantly, he cursed at them all the time, he ignored them, and he rejected any Christianity ideals. He constantly challenged the Bible and how you could believe in something that you never saw. (which was kind of contradictory since he believed in Satan)

Anthony had become a lot less innocent. He was starting to realize that not everything in the bible still held up, the condoning of slavery, homophobia, condoning of incest. He was still a Christian definitely, he still believed in god and he still didn't do things he used to. Well, he started doing some stuff. He'd actually been to a couple parties, they weren't his scene but he didn't hate it there, he'd gotten drunk twice, which also was not fun but he'd done it. He'd realized that he was bi-curious, since he'd never actually felt an attraction to a girl or a guy, only Jaden. His father was insanely disappointed in him, something that made Anthony even more irritated. It wasn't like he was worshiping Satan like his boyfriend or something, he was just finally going out and living his life. He turned 17 2 months ago and before then he'd never been to a party, drank, or done any sort of pleasuring from himself or others. It's like his father wanted him to be the recreation of Christ, which is what his sister seemed to be shaping up to be. But he'd never been happier. 

They'd met up in different places but Jaden hadn't tried anything since that very first time. Except he was planning to change that soon. He was dick deprived, he needed something to satisfy him and his dildos weren't doing it for him since he had a man with a big dick that could be fucking him. He was gonna call Anthony over since his mother had gone out for 2 days with her new boyfriend (that Jaden strongly disliked) and Anthony lived near him. His mother told him that he couldn't summon anything while he was gone and so he was bored out of his mind.

🖤 Jae 🌈

bAbYyYYyyYy

😇Church Boi👅

jae are you drunk again

🖤 Jae 🌈

no, im not. can you come over though because im home alone

😇Church Boi👅

how do you want me to get there

🖤 Jae 🌈

just lie to ur father and say ur going to church to pray and come over

😇Church Boi👅

but that's lying, and sneaking out

🖤 Jae 🌈

as if you havent done that already, youve snuck out to fucking parties before

😇Church Boi👅

that wasn't supposed to become a regular thing

🖤 Jae 🌈

come onnnn. We could have some fun😏

😇Church Boi👅

jae...

you know what, i'm coming over

Jaden was excited and thrilled, he knew how easy it was to get Anthony aroused and he couldn't wait to finally get some dick in him again. He flung the rope ladder he had outside the window so Anthony could climb up and straight into his room. Within 20 minutes he heard a knocking at his window, and he opened it, revealing Anthony crawling through. 

**Jaden POV:**

He closed it and he turned to me, "Hey baby, I missed seeing you" he says as he pulls me into a kiss. "I love the outfit" he smirks as he spins me around, I turn around posing for him. Black ripped short shorts with a black croptop (which happens to have a pentagram on it). He looks at me, "Minus the pentagram on your shirt" he says. 

"All for you daddy," I smile. "I-" he stutters before not saying anything. "You know I wanted you to fuck me when I called you here" I say, he looks at me "I knew exactly what you wanted. I'm not that oblivious". "You were a month and a half ago" I snicker, "You came over anyway, so you wanted to fuck me?" I question, throwing my ass back onto him. "I showed up didn't I" he answers. "Well in that case" I smirk and turn around pulling off his shirt and pulling him into another kiss, this time a heated makeout session that he takes control over. I pull away and push him onto the bed. "You know I don't know what I'm doing" he gasps.

"Don't worry about it daddy" I say as I pull off his pants and boxers. I strip myself and crawl up onto him. "All you have to do is snap your hips up in time with my movements" I say. I crawl up onto him and hold his dick, aligning it with my already prepped hole and sinking down onto it. He groaned as I got all the way down, I moaned. I waited for my hole to adjust and I slowly started to bounce onto it and I start to go down harder, lodging his dick further into me. " _fuck~ Ant~_ " I moan, moving faster, slamming myself down onto his dick. 

He starts thrusting up into me in time with my bounces and I can't help but go crazy. I grab his shoulders for stability " _Oh My Sa- Daddy~ yes~_ " I moan as I throw my head back. How was he so good at this? His thrusts are getting faster and harder, " _Fuck daddy right there_ " he hits my prostate. I move my hands from his shoulders to the sheets gripping them so hard my hands start to cramp. "shit Jae I'm gonna cum" Anthony moans out. Even the use of that word from Anthony almost takes me out of my daze but I feel the pit in my stomach start to unravel and my mind goes blank.

A very loud groan from him and his kids are deep inside me. The welling up pleasure and the feeling inside of me sends me over the edge, " _ANTHONY~_ " I scream as my eyes roll back into my head, reaching my climax. White dots cloud my vision and slowly consume me as ropes of my cum cover me and Anthony's chests.

And then...I fucking passed out. Damn his dick is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILY Puffins!


	15. Griffin x Anthony- Short

🥰 ** _Griffin babe_** _ **s**_ 🤗

They say the more y's you add at the end of hey signals how much they like you

heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

😚 ** _Anfony_** 😍

he

🥰 ** _Griffin babe_** _ **s**_ 🤗

Damn that shit kinda hurted me though

😚 ** _Anfony_** 😍

jk ily babes


	16. Tayler x Bryce-Bitchy Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks Tayler is bottom  
> he is in fact: not a bottom

**Tayler POV:**

I was annoyed. I was sitting on top of Bryce's lap...yes you heard me right ON TOP OF HIS LAP. What the fuck, what type of top sits on their bottoms lap. Yeah, he wants to keep up the facade that he's a top but oh my gosh I cannot with this shit. Obviously he can pretend to be a top if he wants but I swear to god he takes it too far sometimes, today was the day where I snapped. He pushed it too hard today. I don't know why I did it. Maybe I was in a bad mood, maybe it was what he said, maybe it was just to prove that I wasn't a 'bitchy bottom', maybe it was to finally to make him respect me. But I sure did embarrass him.

I was sitting on Bryce's lap, just as Anthony was sitting on Jaden's. I'm fighting with Anthony about something dumb. He turns to Bryce, "You know you should control your bitch better" he says to Bryce. I jump up "You wanna fucking fight" I yell at him, I don't want nobody calling me a bitch. I swear I'll beat their ass. Bryce pulls me back, which honestly was in everybodies best interest since I'd probably knock out Anthony. "Just chill out and sit down" Bryce says as he wraps his arms around me. Griffin speaks up "Dude why are you such a difficult and bitchy bottom?" he smirks, sitting in the kitchen. 

I just broke, I stood up and turn to Bryce. "You know what, I'm sick of this." I say. I grab Bryce by the neck and pull him up so I'm choking him. "You all think I'm the bottom don't you, do you want to tell them different Brycie?" I ask as I continue to choke him. His face flushes red, "You want to tell them how much of a whore you are?" I question. "Come on, you're a big boy, say something" I smirk. He opens his mouth to say something but instead a lewd moan is released from his mouth. I take a little bit of pressure off his neck and leave him there for a little bit, I look down to see a slight bump in his pants. I drop him back onto the couch he was sitting on.

The others burst in to laughter and Bryce turns bright red before bolting off the couch and sprinting away from everyone who's still laughing at him. I hear the door slam upstairs and I instantly feel bad for him, I embarrassed him in front of all his friends. Damnit, I really fucked up.

I sprint upstairs and down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of his door and pausing to collect myself before opening it and walking inside. "Go away, Tayler" he groans into his pillow. "I'm sorry Bryce" I say, I sit down on the bed. "Tayler, I really don't wanna hear it right now" he sighs into his pillow. "If you were so annoyed you could've just done something in private but you choked me in front of them, they all laughed at me." he says, I can hear the strain on his voice. "I'm really sorry, I was just impulsive and irritated. I was pissed off because Anthony called me a bitch and then Griffin called me a difficult bottom. I shouldn't have taken it out on you" I say softly.

I run my hand down his back, rubbing it. He took his head out from between the pillow, I can see tears running down his face. "Their all gonna make fun of me now" he sighs. "Yeah, now you know how I felt" I chuckle. "Not helping Tayler" he says monotonly.

"Babes you know I'm sorry" I whisper as I hug him. He wraps his arms around me. I pull away and peck him on the lips, "You forgive me right?" I ask him. He nods and I leave the room. I walk back downstairs, "When he comes back downstairs you better not mention anything that just happened." I said as I flopped down on the couch. "But it's hilarious" Anthony laughs. "If any of you say anything I will not hesitate to knock your ass out" I growl.

They all go quiet immediately, Bryce comes downstairs a couple minutes later. Josh and Jaden start snickering but quick glances from me make them both shut up. 


	17. Griffin x Sway- The Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin commits suicide and the rest of the members spiral downward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning- multiple sucides and depression  
> Song Fic- The Give up by: City Morgue and Clever

_**It's hard to choose the easy way out** _

_**The gun in the mouth your brains explode** _

_**It's hard to end it all alone, inside of your room, your final home** _

Griffin was staring down at all the different ways of going out he had laid out on his bed. A rope, a razor, a knife, a pistol, and a bottle of pills laying there. The razor was for if he wanted to slit his wrists and bleed out, the knife was for slitting his neck or stabbing himself. He was gonna jump out his window but he was two floors up and wouldn't die from the fall, which is what he wanted. He'd just ruled out the pills, and the razor as well. 

**_This gun is not for my protection_ **

**_I'm not safe from myself_ **

He picked up the gun, and held it in his hand. He didn't mean for the gun to be used for that, he'd gotten it for security. Just in case one of their crazy fans (or haters) tried to break into the house, it was for protection, for all of them. It wasn't protecting him any more, quite the contrary, it was endangering him. Every time he would think about it, he would think about blowing his brains out. None of the other members even knew he had a gun, guess they would get a rude awakening to the information. The others would disapprove of this use of the gun but ultimately this was his decision. 

**_You tell them jokes and they all laugh_ **

**_To fill the void, you entertain_ **

He thought that becoming an influencer would make him happy, he thought making other people happy would make him happy. But it didn't make him happy, it just made everything worse for him. He hated almost everything about being a star, sure he had money, sure he had people who looked up at him, but the negatives out-wayed the positives. Too many people to make happy and impress, the hate, the paparazzi and constant stalking, the pressure, the drama, the scandals. Everything was too much for him.

He was overwhelmed, and he felt like he had no one to turn to, he was surrounded by people but they wouldn't understand. He had followers to make constant for, he had his parents to impress, he still had classes to do, was still training to be a nurse and he was basically taking care of 6 kids. 

**_It's hard to make amends with them_ **

**_Silicon friends and empty souls_ **

Being the oldest of the sway boys he was who they came to for everything, he was like a big brother or father since he was so chill. He had to make sure Bryce and Josh didn't do some illegal shit and go to jail, Jaden didn't do illegal drugs, Quinton was 16 and admired Griffin for all he was accomplishing, Anthony was living his best life independently, Kio was something else. He was struggling with some stuff and was staying in his room all day, he'd just gotten cheated on for the 3rd time in his life and he was really upset about it, Griffin would be a shoulder for Kio to cry on.

He probably could just tell Kio what was happening and he'd understand but he felt so alone and isolated. He couldn't tell Bryce, Josh or Jaden, Bryce and Josh both joked about how 'everyone was depressed or all tiktokers faked being depressed', Jaden had made money off songs talking about depression and suicidal thoughts that he had made clear he didn't have.

Oh yeah, and Bryce and Josh were homophobic. Griffin was bi-sexual, and hiding in the closet from them. He had a crush on a boy at the Hype House, even worse for him. None of the others would ever even go for that, if anything they'd just hate him. It didn't matter, it already felt like they hated him anyway.

**_Or is it hopeless just to try? It's hopeless just to die and go away_ **

**_From everything you made and amplified just to get thrown away_ **

He was sacrificing everything he had worked so hard for. All his work, and the money he'd put in to go to college down the drain. But it was pointless for him to try, he'd never impress his parents, they'd never be proud of him, they'd never say he'd done a great job and they were impressed. No matter what he did he wasn't good enough, but now he was giving up everything...which wasn't much.

**_You wash away, your colors drain_ **

**_And now your reality is grey_ **

Griffin cocked the gun back. Nothing would change his mind at this point. Tears were running down his face and his hand was shaking. He grabbed his phone and started filming a video.

_"One of you will find me here, dead. I'm sure their will be a mess everywhere. I'm sorry that I can't be there for you guys anymore but I couldn't stick around any longer. While you guys were the best friends I could have, I felt alone, like I had no one to turn to. I really hate that you had to learn about my depression this way. I felt isolated and like my life didn't matter even though I know it did to so many people. Please don't think this is your fault, it's not. I don't mean to cause you any trouble by doing this. To my family, I'm sorry I never met your expectations while I was alive, I'm sorry that I wasted your money on a college that I couldn't even finish. And to all of you, I'm sorry that I took the easy way out"_

He ended the video and sent it to his mother, also putting it in the Sway group chat. His hands were shaking the entire time. He grabbed the gun and pressed it to his temple, muttering a quick prayer before pulling the trigger.

The loud shot rang throughout the house just as the boys phones all buzzed with the video. Kio immediately sprinted out his room and flung open Griffin's door, letting out a blood-curdling scream at the sight in front of him. There was a blood pouring out onto the floor from Griffin's gunshot room and blood splatters on the walls. He grabbed Griffin's phone dialing the police as the other boys made their ways to his room. His voice was shaky and cracking as he told the police what happened and stared at the lifeless body of his best friend in front of him. There was a note left beside the bed too, reading 'Tell Tayler I Love Him' in Griffin's scrawly handwriting. 

_"The police were sent to an L.A mansion filled with influencers after a call was made to 9-1-1 reporting the death of one of it's owners. Tiktok star, studying nurse and 'Sway LA' collective member Griffin Johnson is reported dead after being found in his room by best friend Kio Cyr. The death was ruled a suicide, caused by a single gunshot wound to the head. The members of the house have not yet commented on the death of their friend"_

_1 month later_

Every member was spiraling downward. Jaden had become addicted to drugs, trying to numb the pain. Kio never left his room, only to walk to the kitchen for food. Anthony was taking it poorly too, he just knew how to mask the pain well enough. Quinton had moved back home, at the request of his parents, they didn't want him living in LA anymore by himself. 

Josh and Bryce had taken it the hardest though, the boyfriends knew that to some degree, it was their fault. They were taking anti-depressants and xanax, prescribed to them for the deep depression they'd both fallen into. They had therapy sessions every week that weren't really helping and they depended on each other to stay stable. They were no longer posting, the fans were lucky if they got two videos a month, it felt wrong to do so knowing if they weren't so dumb and un-caring their friend might still be there with them. Their stupid jokes and ' false homophobia' had caused Griffin to feel like he couldn't talk to them. The thing that rubbed salt in their wounds was that they were seeing each other, and pretended to be homophobic so no one would question them, they thought that it might have ruined their careers. And doing so they'd ruined both theirs and their friends. They'd made him worse, and they hated themselves for it.

Josh couldn't handle the pain anymore, he felt solely like he was the cause for all of Griffin's pain. Deep down he knew he wasn't but it hurt him so bad. He grabbed a pen and scribbled down, "Sorry to my family, friends and fans. But it was all my fault" before tying a noose and hanging himself from his ceiling fan, the day before his next therapy session.

Bryce had come into his room to talk to Josh and seen the sight. Immediately running out the room tears pouring down his face, walking up onto the roof of the mansion and jumping off of their house, no final words, no goodbyes to anyone. He hit the ground head first, killed on impact.

_1 month later._

The Sway house was now empty. Only two of the original members remained, Quinton was still there too. Anthony had moved out, giving up on pretending to be happy. He moved into a small apartment and stopped posting as well, he was placed on suicide watch for his own safety. 

Jaden had been admitted into rehab, at the request of his family. They wanted to see him get better after everything that had happened to him. He'd snuck in vapes and weed, he was still smoking every night, he wasn't getting better at all.

Kio had moved back to his hometown, he felt like he didn't belong in LA anymore. His family had also placed him on suicide watch. Even though he was heartbroken and depressed he couldn't die. He knew he had to keep the Sway legacy alive.

They couldn't even sell the house, no one wanted to live where 3 suicides had taken place. Not even the crazy stalker fans had found it appropriate to buy it. 

Almost half of the Sway collective was dead, and the others were depressed and failing.

Griffin looked down at the sight and was dissapointed, if he'd known all of this would happen he would've never done it. He would've finished his degree and kept pleasing everyone and made them happy, because he'd ruined all his friends lives by being selfish. He wished he'd gone to hell, he deserved eternal damnation for the pain he'd put the people in his life through. Griffin Johnson had not relieved the pain, only moving into the after-life and carrying a heavier burden of his friends lives on his back. He hadn't seen Josh and Bryce in the after-life, he hoped it was just because he hadn't found them yet, but part of him wondered if they never made it to heaven where he was.

And that made him feel worse.


	18. Anthony x Sway- Eating Disorders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have to get Anthony to eat in little space because he has an eating disorder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little! Anthony  
> trigger- eating disorders

It was around the 3rd month living at Sway that the rest of the boys realized that he was thin. Well Anthony had always been slim but they noticed he was getting thinner than he already was. By the third month he was probably only 110 pounds, then they figured out why. He rarely ate three meals a day. He never ate lunch and he ate barely anything for breakfast, just eating yogurt. The only meal that he ate with the rest of the boys was dinner. They didn't find anything wrong with this per-say, maybe he just didn't really eat a lot.

Something was definitely wrong because one day Jaden was walking upstairs and he heard Anthony in the bathroom throwing up after dinner. So he walked downstairs and told the rest of the boys that he thought Anthony had the flu or something because he was throwing up. Griffin and Josh both speak up "I heard him throwing up a couple days ago", that's what clicked for them. The fact that he didn't eat lunch and only had yogurt for breakfast, then he threw up dinner, and the insane weight loss.

So they'd tried to talk to Anthony about it, because they were scared for his well being and such. That conversation didn't go well. It escalated quickly because Anthony was upset that they were worried about him and wanted to say he was fine, and Griffin and Jaden(who were talking to him) were both concerned and knew he wasn't. There was lots of yelling until Anthony just ended up breaking into tears about it. 

They'd all previously been aware of the fact that Anthony was a little, it was something they were told before they started Sway House and they were all fine with that. Anthony rarely ever switched but when he did he actually ate food, the only times where he'd eaten lunch was when he was in little space. They'd tried to get him to eat while he wasn't in that space but every time they did he would leave and go throw it up or he just wouldn't eat. Even if they went to restaurants he would still purge it all once they got home. He never appreciated the actions the boys took to make sure he stayed okay, but they ultimately were the only thing keeping Anthony from passing out every time he went to move.

So this was the only way they could do it. Whenever Anthony would slide they would feed him food and try to keep him in little space long enough to where he wouldn't throw up his food once he went out of it. The only downside was that young Anthony was pretty picky sometimes.

Today was one of those times.

"Anty eat your carrots and celery. They'll help keep you strong" Jaden tries to reason with the boy who was currently poking them with his fingers. "NO! Don't want carrots and celery! I want my nuggies!" he yells as he snaps another carrot in half. "Anthony if you eat your veggies we'll give you nuggies and fries. But you have to finish them first" Josh sighs, his hand intertwined with Jadens.

The two boys had been at this for 30 minutes, trying to get Anthony to eat some vegetables. They were starting to give up, the two just wanted to sit down and cuddle but they had to get Anthony to eat. They knew Anthony'd want something healthy to eat if he was having something and so that's what they were trying to give him but it wasn't working. They'd tried just about everything they could think of.

"Nuh-uh! Don't want them!" he yells grabbing a celery stick and throwing it across the room. This was the third one he'd thrown and Jaden was sick of it. He pulled his hand out from up under Josh's and motions for him to pick up the food, swiftly smacking Anthony's hand. "Anthony Reeves. If you do not stop fucking around and eat your damn food I will get Griffin to come over here and give you a punishment do you understand." he grits out, pointing toward Griffin who was writing a paper on the couch. He was not in the mood for this and he was tired. Anthony's expression changes, as he shrinks back in his seat.

"I'm sowwy daddy. I eat now" he whimpers as he picks up a celery stick and bites it. He knew that he didn't want a punishment, especially not from Griffin. He quickly eats the rest of his veggies, trying to ignore the nasty taste that they left in his mouth. His tummy felt weird but he didn't wanna make his daddies upset with him.

He giggles as he eats the last one, happy that he'd done what his daddies asked (in reality half the veggies were either on the floor or on the table). "Can I have nuggies now?" he asks, looking up to see Jaden and Josh very _close_ across the table. They spin to look at him, both breathing out sighs of relief when they notice the empty plate in front of him.

"Yes Anfony, you can have nuggets now" Josh smiles, placing another plate in front of the boy. "Yay" he giggles as he picks up and eats one of the dinasour chicken nuggets that was sitting in front of him. In another 10 minutes he was curled up on the couch beside Bryce, nuzzled up against him as he contently watched Paw Patrol. 

His eyelids slowly started to drop as he dozed off into sleep and the rest of the Sway members silently cheered. This was another successful day for them.


	19. Chase x Josh- Standing on the Edge pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is sick of the hate and the bullying from the people in his life. He goes up to the edge to end it and Avani saves him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger- chase almost jumps off the building

Chase stood on top of the building, staring down at the rushing cars below him. Their bright yellow red and orange lights, were bright against the darkness of the night that was absent of stars. The sight really was beautiful, he loved L.A. and he was sad to be leaving so soon. The industrialized setting of the city was amazing to him, the tall buildings that stood tall above the people walking down the streets. He knew that the people below him wouldn't notice him as he stood up here, he knew he was invisible to the people below him. 

The warm air brushed up against him, whipping through his hair and blowing it into his eyes. The sudden bursts billowing his oversized t-shirt, the fabric snapping against his thin body. He lifted one of his legs up as he spread out his arms and closed his eyes, imagining the feeling of free-falling down from the building. The last seconds of his life as he plummeted down to the scene that he loved so much, ending his life as he sprawled out onto the concrete sidewalk below him. There was no question that he was going off the edge of this building, but he couldn't even be mad about it. He was relieving the pain that would never go away.

He knew someone would be up here to try to stop him, he knew that his friends knew where he was but he didn't care. He knew that his fans knew something was up with him but he didn't care. He knew that his friends were concerned and he didn't care. If they'd loved him enough they would've helped him through the hate, if they'd loved him they wouldn't have jumped to conclusions immediately. If they'd loved him, they would've been there when it wasn't convenient. But they didn't really love him, no one did. They'd made that abundantly clear, one of his best friends and lover had ruined his life.

As he stood there, inches from the edge he heard a soft voice from behind him "Chase please don't"

He didn't even have to turn around to know exactly who it was, Avani. Of course she'd be the one to come when she saw the post he'd made. One of his view from the building, showing the dark sky and the bright cars with "Two the ones I love thanks for sticking around" playing in the background. He turns around slowly to face her "Why shouldn't I" he questions.

"We don't want you to die, we all love you Chase. We want you to stay around." she says, taking a step closer to him. "You don't love me. You're lying. No one loves me, at this point I don't deserve love anymore" he sighs. "We do love you Chase. Your fans love you, your friends love you and your family loves you" Avani speaks softly, taking another step towards Chase. 

"STOP IT. JOSH SAID HE LOVED ME TOO, HE SAID HE CARED ABOUT ME! THEN HE STABBED ME IN MY FUCKING BACK RIGHT AS THINGS WERE GETTING BETTER FOR ME! MY FANS SAID THEY LOVED ME AND THEY ALL LIED TOO. If they fucking loved me then the top 30 comments wouldn't be hate! All I get is hate! No one cares, all they do is hate! Every comment is bullying me, every comment is making fun of me! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GET HATE JUST FOR WEARING SOME FUCKING SHORTS! To get called a fucking chopstick everytime you show off any part of your body! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT I GO THROUGH EVERY DAY! They don't care that I'm different, they don't care I've changed and I'll never be anything more than a cheater who says the n-word"

"I just want the pain to stop Avani...I don't want to keep going on like this. I just want to feel happy, whole again. I want to feel love, like somebody cares but they don't....i'm just a dumb, talentless, TikToker who'll never be remembered" the tears streaming down his face as he stepped closer to the edge, toes dangling slightly. He turned, his back facing away from the other girl who was crying along with him.

"Please, please Chase don't leave me. Don't leave us, please believe me. We'll miss you so much, we'll never be the same if you leave us. And I know you don't believe it right now but even Josh would miss you if you left. I won't stop you if you really wanna go, if you really wanna jump but if you are gonna leave then the last thing I wanna say is. I love you so much and you matter so much to me, and I'll never forget you even when you're gone, I'll carry on your legacy for everyone and I'll make sure that you're remembered as fondly as possible." she cries. 

Chase couldn't even see her face but the pain that was in her voice, he could imagine her makeup running down her face as she strained her voice to speak. And while he knew it would take him a while to get his mental state back to where it needed to be, he knew that he wanted to get better. He wasn't going anywhere, it would take time but he would try as hard as he could. For everyone who may possibly care even in the littlest bit about him. He stepped off the ledge and ran to Avani, engulfing her in a hug as he cried. He didn't have to say a goodbye to anyone, he would be staying around for at least a little while longer.

All he needed was for that one person to say that they cared, one person to say that they would miss him if he'd gone, one person to convince him that his life was valued even just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please trust me, I don't care if I've never met you, I don't care if I've never talked to you, I don;t care if I've never seen you. Your life matters. There are tough days, tough weeks, tough months, hell there are tough years but please believe me. Life is hard, life is tough and at times you might want to give up but your life will always matter, someone will always care about you. I care about you, your family cares about you, your friends care about you. You might not feel loved, you might feel like the whole world is against you but there's always at least one person out there who would miss you if you died. I'd be a hypocritical bitch and I'd be lying if I hadn't contemplated suicide but ending your life won't solve anything. You'll still be hurting in the after-life, heaven, hell or whatever you believe in once you're gone. Suicide isn't selfish but you will hurt the people who love you if you try to leave, the hurt and the anguish won't stop once you're gone. People's hate and words don't mean anything, for a person who hates you there are two more who care. And if you EVER feel like life is not worth living to please reach out to someone; a teacher, a family member, a friend, a counselor, hell reach out to me and I'll talk to you. 
> 
> Life is worth living and if you ever feel like you might commit please call the suicide hot-line, the people who work on the phone line are so nice and hopefully they can convince you otherwise. YOUR LIFE MATTERS NO MATTER WHAT PEOPLE SAY 
> 
> The U.S suicide hotline number 1-800-273-8255, please call if you feel suicidal. I can't put all of them but just look up your number if you don't live in the U.S. I love you puffins so so much❤️❤️


	20. Chase x Josh- Standing on the Edge pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of Chase's contemplation of suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger- cheating?

Chase Hudson was not a slut, he just liked dick. 

Chase Hudson wasn't a whore, he just wasn't the best at relationships

Chase was dating Charli D'amelio, and he had absolutely no feelings for her at all. He'd really hoped to have an actual relationship with her but it was not working. It was basically a set-up with her because his managers wanted it, and he could tell that Charli actually had feelings for him but he just couldn't bring himself to care. His last relationship hadn't gone very well either, it . Another issue with trying to date Charli. He was dick deprived and he really just wanted someone to fuck him, not to mention he wanted some form of affection from someone who he actually cared about.

Josh was dating Nessa Barrett, and he had been for a little over 8 months and he was mentally drained. He couldn't handle Nessa, she was very high maintenance and he certainly couldn't handle having to do a long distance relationship. He like girls (he also liked guys) but Nessa wasn't the right person for him. He just couldn't bare to break up with her because he knew that she loved him so much. But he was basically annoyed by her at this point, and he wanted sex, no feelings attached just sex. That's where Chase came in for him.

With both of them being in somewhat of a long-distance relationship it was easy for them to do stuff on the side, and both of them were happy with it. The two of them had known each other since around September of last year and that meant that they could fuck and still be friends. And Josh was sticking to his plan, he still didn't have feelings for Chase. And Chase.....well he couldn't say the same. He was basically falling in love with Josh, the only person he'd ever actually fallen for. Josh wasn't an idiot, he could tell that Chase was falling for him. It was evident by the way that Chase was talking to him now.

So Josh lied a little bit, okay a lot. And said that he actually had feelings for Chase. It was a lie. He figured it would make Chase feel better, it was easy for him to continue fucking him when one of them was single. Thennnn he and Nessa broke it off, and Chase and Josh were basically an item. Their affair was no long technically an affair and their friends knew that they were together. They'd both decided not to come out because the public wouldn't take that well, and Chase was finally getting over all his controversies. The only issue is that Josh still didn't have feelings for Chase actually. 

But their relationship didn't last much longer after Nessa and Josh broke up, and the two boys had a falling out— a crashing out. Their houses didn't get along and it drove a stake through their relationship. So once they were no longer on speaking terms, Josh had no reason to be mature about their situation. He was pretty pissed about losing the good fuck-toy he had and he didn't have anyone to mess around with anymore. Chase was completely torn apart from this, he really cared about Josh and the fact that they had been friends for almost a year as well just made the "breakup" harder for him. Though at this point he knew it was a one-sided relationship, Josh had explained that very clearly when he was screaming at Chase and said "I DON'T CARE IF YOU LEAVE, I NEVER FUCKING LOVED YOU ANYWAY! YOU'RE JUST A WHORE AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE TO ANYONE! NO ONE WILL EVER CARE ABOUT YOU"

Honestly Josh had no reason to be mad over anything. But then he just screwed Chase over more and made up some fake drama, getting his ex-girlfriend to help him out to make it more believable. People didn't like Chase that much anyway, just one more thing and people would absolutely hate him. Chase's handling of the situation wasn't great either, just fucking everything up more. He wasn't the best at PR or damage control. Not to mention the fact that he could barely keep his emotions in tact and stable for long enough to talk to someone.

He'd driven everyone who he was friends with away by flipping out at everyone when he was angry with himself for getting screwed over by someone he cared about, and he'd already lost his best friend to an argument. 

"Oh my God Chase do you have to have a new guy over everyday?" Nick groaned as he watched Chase struggle to make his bed. "It's not everyday..." Chase says as he places a pillow down. "It is literally every other day, you're such a whore" Nick laughs. "Hey, that's mean. I'm not a whore" he pouts. "Okay, so you're a hoe then" Nick responds. "I'm NOT a hoe, and I'm not a whore!" Chase protested. "If you weren't then you wouldn't have an issue walking right now" Nick snickers. "Stop being mean Nick.", "I'm not being mean. I'm just stating facts" Nick says. "Well they aren't very nice facts!" Chase yells as he walks (pretty slowly) out the room.

That's how he lost his best friend. Then he lost Thomas, but apparently they weren't ever friends.

Their conversation had slowly escalated because they were disagreeing over the direction to take the house, Chase didn't want new members but Thomas did. Then Thomas basically said that he was gonna add more people anyway no matter what Chase said, which made him angry. 

"I hate being treated like I'm second in command when I put more money into the house then you did! You act like you run everything and act like my opinion doesn't matter" he complained as he stood at the table with Thomas. "Your opinion does matter, just not as much as mine. I'm the one who makes sure everything runs smoothly and I'm the one that handles all the scandals so my opinion matters more" Thomas said flatly. "If your opinion matters so much fucking more than mine why didn't _you_ put more money into the mortgage?" Chase fought back. "Because I don't have as much as you. I didn't think I would even be able to get you to pay as much as you did, but considering the fact that you're so easy to manipulate it's not shocking" Thomas smirks.

"It's not that i'm easy to manipulate it's that you knew I didn't know how to manage finances and pay for houses. You convinced me that I would have equal say in the stuff that happened! I'm 18 Thomas, I listened to you because you're 4 years older than me! YOU told me what to do and I listened because I thought we were friends!" Chase yells, "We're not friends, we're associates. That's how L.A works, use others to boost yourselves higher. Learn how it works and maybe you won't be cancelled every 4 days" Thomas laughs. Laughs in Chase's face, about making him waste money for no reason. "FUCK YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU" Chase yells as he sprints out the room, tears streaming down his face. He'd been screwed over for the 4th time, from 4 different people, at this point was it just amusing to fuck with him? He deserved it.

Josh was right about him. He was just a whore, who no one cared about. He was dumb, gullible and emotional. He was so fucking dumb that he blew over 25 thousand dollars on a house because someone told him to. He was so emotional that he got attached to someone who didn't love him. He was such a whore that he had a new guy over at the house every other day to fuck. And he was so fucking dumb to think that anyone would ever care about him, that anyone would ever love him, that anyone would ever want to be friends with him, that anyone would even consider his opinions valid. He was constantly treated like shit and thrown under the bus, and he deserved every bit of it. He wasn't worth treating like anything more than worthless.

The only thing he was worth was death, maybe not even that. Maybe he deserved to suffer at the hate of everyone for the rest of his life. He couldn't handle sticking around for the rest of that time though. He might as well go see something lovely before he left, driving to one of his favorite buildings and getting to the top of it.

He was really leaving. And no one probably cared


	21. Chase x Josh- Standing on the Edge pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase comes back from the building and is ignored and then bullied some more  
> he gets upset and then panicked and then gets yelled at  
> Avani does something she thought she'd never have to

_present day_

"Chase, you need help" Avani says as she and Chase got in her car, driving back to the Hype House. She didn't trust him to drive home alone. "I'm fine. Just overly emotional, just impulsive, just depressed" Chase sighs. They both knew he was lying. "Chase we both know you're lying. You almost jumped off a building" Avani responds. "Av I'm fine. I was just struggling, I just need a little bit of a breather" he stares out the window, "Chase. I- I hope you aren't lying Chase. I really hope you're doing alright" Avani says as she pulls into the driveway.

He and Avani walk into the house to be met with absolutely no reaction from anyone. They all just practically ignored him, 4 different people just walked past him and didn't even glance up in his direction. He sighed as he headed to the kitchen, no one had acknowledged him yet. He went to go and grab a fork, he was gonna eat some take-out they had in the fridge. He grabbed his food from the New Dragon and went to go eat it. But before he could walk 5 steps Tony pushed past him. One of his broad shoulders whacked full force in Chase, of course making him drop his food onto the floor. Tony didn't even stop walking, completely ignored the fact that now Chase's food was now all over the floor.

"Fuck! I was gonna fucking eat that!" he curses as he throws the fork in the sink and the takeout box in the trash. He didn't even have the energy to clean up the mess. He just tries not to cry as he throws open the freezer and grabs a quart of icecream with a plastic spoon, taking the whole thing up to his room and flopping down his bed. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he scrolled through his instagram, he felt awful and lazy. He hated where he got to in life, he was sitting on his bed at 12:55 in the morning crying eating a quart of triple chocolate icecream. Not to mention the fact that he had a photoshoot the next day and should've been sleeping already. He finished his dinner (or whatever the fuck it was) and went to put his phone down just as it buzzed. 

**_Text message from Josh_ 🖤💔**

_wow. just saw on the Hollywood Fix that you tried to kill yourself. live footage from you almost jumping._

_you should've done it_

_no one cares about you._

_no one would've fucking missed you_

_the world would've just been better off without you. you're a waste of space_

_it's a pity that you thought you deserved to live_

_and i know you fucking read my messages btw_

_**read at 1:45 am** _

Chase powered off his phone as he grabbed benadryl from his counter. It helped him to sleep every night. He downed four of them dry. Technically he was only supposed to take 2 but he couldn't sleep without 4 of them, he had to take them every night (he was basically addicted). He knocked out within 15 minutes.

Chase rolled out of bed in the morning, groaning as he walked into his bathroom. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was sticking up in every direction. He turned off the lights and got in the shower, the water was freezing but he didn't care. He really didn't care much at all. He got out and threw on a sweats and a tee, the only thing he did was straighten his hair. He knew that his manager (Erica) would want him too. 

By 12 o'clock Erica had shown up with like 20 different pieces of clothing for Chase to try on and had scolded him for looking so out of it and not caring for his appearance. She threw him the first outfit and he put it on, walking out to where the set was and sitting down on it. He sat there and listened as Erica made him stand in thirty different positions and he faked a smile for all of them. After the first 10 outfit changes he was sick of sitting there, sometimes he would be modeling for hours on end and it never really bothered him but Erica was either being unusually rude or he was entirely to emotional and dramatic.

Both of the options were true.

"My God Chase it's like you've never modeled in your life" she sighs as she forces Chases arm into a different position, "You know what to do. You know what not to do, so don't stand with your bad side to the camera! Come on, don't act like an idiot" she yells at him. "I-I'll do better" he stutters as he slips on a different sweatshirt. "Oh come on Chase! You took off all your concealer! Brenda, we need more concealer pronto!". "Listen, I really am sorry but I don't usually wear any makeup so I forgot I was wearing it" his voice is super strained as he tries not to cry.

"Chase if you wanna be in this fucking industry you're gonna be wearing makeup!" she yells at him, and he just breaks down. Pulls the sweatshirt off his head. "Erica I'm so sorry but I can't, I just can't right now!" he cries as he sprints from the room. He felt awful for not finishing his job but he really couldn't handle it. As he runs to his room he hits directly into someone, Thomas. "What are you running away from now Chase" he groans. "I- um- Erica" he whispers. 

"You're running away from your own manager now?" Thomas asks. "I just- I- I'm overwhelmed. I can't handle it right now" Chase sighs as he places he places his hand on his head. "I jUsT cAnT hAnDlE iT rIgHt NoW. Are you kidding? Do you know how many 18 year-olds would love to be doing what you are right now? And you "Can't handle it", you barely do anything! GROW UP, You don't just fucking quit when you get a little flustered!" Thomas yells at him as other members trickle into the hallway.

"I want to be doing this I'm just so FUCKING tired, miserable and emotional all the damn time. You all KNOW that I went up to that building to die and Avani fucking stopped me, and I hoped somebody, any of you, would care but what do I get instead? All of you except Avani fucking IGNORED ME, Tony knocked my food out my hand and then didn't help me clean it up, AND THE FIRST THING SOMEONE ELSE SAYS TO ME IS FUCKING NEGATIVE! No one FUCKING cares about me, Josh was right. I am a waste of space, I'm not worth life." he screams as tears run down his face. His voice broke an cracked as he tried to push past Thomas, who didn't let him pass. 

"Chase, I thought you told me you were gonna be fine! This isn't fine, you need help" Avani speaks from behind him. "I don't need help at all! I just want to leave!" he screams at her. "GODDAMMIT CHASE LISTEN TO ME! YOU NEED HELP AND IF YOU DON'T GET IT YOURSELF I WILL GET IT MYSELF" she yells back. "I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU! JUST LET ME BE" he cries as he pushes Thomas so hard that he actually hits the wall. He runs past and upstairs, crying and downing 4 benadryl pills as he flopped down onto the bed. He just wanted to sleep or cry and now he was doing both, plus his head was killing him. 15 minutes later he's asleep.

Avani was downstairs on the phone. "Yes, my friend is suicidal and I'm thinking he'll try to kill himself"...."Yes, I do think he's a danger to himself"...."The address is ____" she really didn't want to do this but Chase needed help and she didn't want him gone. She truly cared about Chase regardless of whether or not he himself thought so.

_45 minutes later_

A police officer entered the Hype House. "Oh yes, he's upstairs, second door to the right" Avani says as she talks to him. The officer makes his way upstairs, opening up his door. Chase's room was a mess. He walks up to Chase, slowly waking him up. "Hey, hello?". Chase groans as he sits up in bed "I told you I don- who the fuck are you" he gasps as he bolts up in bed. "I'm a police officer, officer Kenda". "A police officer? I swear I didn't do anything" Chase says, he had no clue what was going on. 

"So does your room always look like this?" the officer questions. "Not normally, most of the time it's just untidy but I don't care enough to make sure it's clean" he sighs. "And what's the benadryl for?" Kenda questions, "It's just for sleeping". "Okay Chase we got a call that you're a danger to yourself. So, I need you to take a drug test and head with me to the hospital for a mental evaluation" officer Kenda says. After Chase takes the drug test he walks downstairs with the officer. "So Chase we're just gonna get in my car and take you there" they both walk downstairs, all the Hype Members are staring at him (anfony's there too). Avani's the most shaken up, crying into her boyfriends arms. She knew she'd done the right thing but it still hurt her that she'd called the suicide prevention hotline for her good friend. And she was devestated that she was the reason that Chase had to leave. Tears were running out of both their eyes as Chase got in the car and Officer Kenda drove off with him.

**BREAKING NEWS:**

Social media influencer, singer, model and actor Chase Hudson was seen being admitted into a mental hospital. Is he there for depression, addiction, insanity or all 3? The other members of the Hype House and Sway to provide details, in this exclusive interview. 

Avani Greggs: How many times do I have to say that I don't want to talk about it

Charli D'Amelio: I'm sorry but I can't talk to you about that

Thomas Petrou: We cannot disclose that information

James Charles: I miss him, but he's doing alright. Getting the help he needs.

Bryce Hall: I don't know what happened but I hope he's doing alright

Josh Richards: I don't fucking know what happened *under his breath* and I don't fucking care


	22. Josh x Jaden x Anthony- Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intersex! Anthony pegs his needy boyfriend Jaden after he won't stop interrupting his work

"baby, pay attention to me" Jaden whines in his boyfriends ear. Anthony had been busy all day, and Josh wasn't the most affectionate person. He just wanted some attention, but he was being ignored by both his boyfriends. 

"Jaden, you need to stop" Anthony says, as he tries to move the boy out of his way. "Just because you don't have a job doesn't mean I don't have one." he comments offhandedly as he tries to refocus on his work. "Jae, I'm gonna need you to leave me alone before I get Josh to fuck that energy out of you" he says, grabbing Jaden by the hair and pulling him off his neck. Josh chokes on the cereal he was eating, looking up from his phone as he speaks "I was not a part of this conversation. Don't drag me into this".

"No, you keep messing with me and I'll get Josh to fuck up your walls" he fights, poking at Anthony's lower stomach. That was it, Anthony closed his Macbook and turned to look at the boy, he hadn't really gotten any work done anyway today. He smirked as he turned to Josh, "Baby, can you go get my stuff ready" he asked sweetly as he stared at Jaden, who now had a much more scared expression. 

Josh sighs softly as he stands up and pours out the rest of his cereal. The three rarely ever fought, but when they did it mostly ended in one of the two bottoms sobbing getting fucked out on a bed. Jaden was the absolute bottom, so Anthony could really get him fucked up with a strap-on and Josh could screw up either of them if he wanted to. They were definitely sexually active. Anthony was intersex, so he had both a pussy and a dick (though the latter had been cut-off) but he wasn't an absolute bottom unlike Jae.

He walked up to Anthony's room and pulled out a box, filled with stuff. He smirked as he pulled out one of the strap-ons which just so happened to be the biggest one, (that also had a remote vibrator that he got to use). He pulled off his shirt and stripped into his Calvin Klein boxers as he sit them on the bed and flipped the lights to red in the room. Anthony walked into the room smiling at his boyfriend "mh baby thank you" he says as he pecks Josh's lips, and Jaden trails in slowly behind him.

____________________________________

_Jaden gasps as he slides down the large dildo, moaning and whimpering as he tried to take in the length. Starting to groan as he slowly rode his hips on the toy, trying to get used to the feeling of the large toy inside of him. "ah—" he practically squeals as the member inside of him started vibrating._

_"fuckkk I'm so sorry Ant" he whines, but he's cutoff as he's shoved onto Josh's lap. His face was hovering just above Josh's thighs as he was shifted into a face down ass up position. More curses emitted from his lips as Anthony starts drilling into him._

_His mouth hung agape and drool pooled in his mouth as his lover railed him. He watched jealously as his two boyfriends sloppily made out above him. He was about to say something but a loud shriek came from his mouth as Anthony nailed his prostate. Anthony pulled away from the kiss as he looked down at the boy. "Oh, that's your spot huh?" he smirks. Jaden nods softly, then whines as Anthony purposely misses the spot multiple times. "Antyyyy don't be mean" he whines._

_He never liked to admit it, but he loved when Anthony pegged him. His stroke game was awesome, possibly better than Josh's— but he'd never admit that either._

_He moaned wantonously in pure ecstasy as Anthony started to repeatedly hit his prostate. He whined, desperate for a release, precum leaked from his tip. The boy ground down against Josh's leg, wanting to get some friction against his throbbing cock. Anthony noticed, grabbed his face and yanked him up, now he was staring at Josh's chest. "Look at you acting like a fucking slut, grinding against Josh like the horny bitch you are" he spits as he grabs Jaden's throat with one hand and digs his nails into his hip with the other. "You can't cum yet_ "

_Jaden's eye's rolled back as he bit his bottom lip, the air leaving his lungs. Moans leave his mouth rapidly as his body was destroyed, ruined. Sexually he loved being fucked by Anthony but he always had to wait to cum. Anthony didn't have a dick, and he had stamina, so he could go all day. Not to mention the fact that Anthony just loved edging him til he was begging for a release. Josh had hella stamina as well, but he had to cum too. Anthony didn't have to cum, he could gt Josh to fuck him any time he wanted. He just wanted to leave Jaden a mess laying in cum, handicapped on the bed. He knew how to turn Jaden into a whore, and secretly Jae loved it._

_He practically screamed as he felt the vibrator go even **higher** . He looked up to see Josh smirking at him, holding the remote. _

_Anthony just watched as Jaden started to cry, falling apart on the toy. He squirmed, trying to run away from the rough thrusts Anthony was giving him._

_"Anty holy fuck- I need to cum..." he whines as he starts to shake. Anthony watched in amusement as his boyfriends eyes rolled backwards. "what?" he smirked, he loved when Jae begged him for a release. "cum...i need to cum" he whimpers, his hands clasping the ones wrapped around his neck. "ask Josh" he demands, pulling his body up higher, so he was face to face with Josh._

_"Josh I- oh fuck~ " he curses, another wave of pleasure racked over him, squealing at another rough blow to his prostate. Josh stood there as he watched the sight in front of him, "what do you want?" he asks._

_Jaden let out another sob as he tried to form a congruent sentence. "Please let me cum daddy, please, I promise I'll be a good slut for both of you, just please let me cum" he cried, praying that they didn't decide to edge him. Josh smiled, Jaden was always such a brat that he loved watching him beg and call himself a whore, same with Anthony._

_"I think he's been good, you mamas?"_

_"Yeah" Anthony swiftly pulled out and spun Jaden so he was on the bed. "Go ahead and cum for us love" he smirks._

_Loud airy moans and breathless screams of his lovers names leave Jaden's mouth as he released, his back arching off the bed as his cum painted the bedsheets white. His legs twitched as he shook slightly with each wave of pure euphoria that went through his body._

_Anthony smiled and slowly kissed Jadens lips, standing up and putting on his underwear before turning to his other lover._ _"Come on Joshy, I think we have some business to attend to" Anthony said, referring to his boyfriends untouched boner. "Maybe you can join us later Jae" he laughed, before closing the door and leaving Jaden in his euphoric haze alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILY Puffins


	23. Quinton x Josh- Kitchen Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chef Josh Richards goes to Bistro Med, a restuarant run by owner Tony Lopez. Everything about it is disgusting and bad, and on top of that—there's only one server—16 year old Quinton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> platonic!  
> warning Tony rapes Quinton and abuses him
> 
> This is inspired by Kitchen Nightmares- where Gordon Ramsay (played by Josh) tries to fix disgusting failing restaurants with bad food and health code violations. The owner/chef (played by Tony) are insane and rude and don't like him but the servers are nice (played by Quinton). He gives them new menus and stuff but then the restaurant closes down 7/10 times later inevitably. (and pretend that Josh is 26, same with Tony)
> 
> which means about a 10 year age difference and again, platonic! Josh x Quinton

Josh walked into Bistro Med and was immediately confused and disgusted. The inside of the restaurant was confusing, the inside was giant, but it felt so cramped inside. The walls were cranberry but the booths were dark red green, the tablecloths were black and nothing matched at all. The bar was cheap looking, the countertops were brown quartz. The ceiling was popcorn and everything was hideous, and the paint is peeling.

Someone exited the kitchen, and they escorted Josh to a seat. "Hello Chef Richards" he says as he shakes Josh's hand "Hello and you are". "I'm Antonio, but people call me Tony. I'm the owner and the head chef". "Oh, the owner and the head chef. So what would you rate your food?" Josh asks him. "9 out of 10" Tony says confidently, "Oh that's great. I hope I really enjoy it" Josh responds. Tony walks out of the dining room and into the kitchen. Then there's shouting immediately once he's back in there, and Josh did not have a good feeling about how his experience at this restaurant was going to go.

Out comes a boy, scurrying quickly. "Hello Chef Richards, here is the lunch and dinner menu. The desert menu if you need it is sitting in the wooden table holders." the boy says as he places down two separate menus. "Thank you, and your name is?" Josh questions. "Quinton, my name's Quinton" the boy, know identified as Quinton, says. "Okay Quinton and what do you suggest I get from the menu?" Josh asks. He always asked his servers what they thought he should eat, if they gave him something and he thought it was disgusting then he knew what to expect for the rest of the meal. Quinton was taken off-guard, no one ever asked his opinion. He wasn't supposed to talk to the customers, but he couldn't not answer JOSH RICHARDS. The only issue is that he really didn't know how to answer. He never ate the food here, he wasn't allowed to have any.

"um...I don't really eat the food here but I would recommend the fish and chips" he says, it's basically the only thing he'd ever eaten here. "Okay. Well I'll get the fish and chips and he steakhouse burger with onion rings" Josh orders. "Yes chef. Is that all?" Quinton asks as he writes down the order, "Yes Quinton that'll be all". "Yes sir" Quinton mumbles as he walks away with the menus. 

He trails into the kitchen, being met with a barrage of yelling once again. "Quinton! What did I tell you about talking to the customers!" Tony yells at him as he snatches the ticket from the servers hand. "Not to" he mumbles softly, "Okay so why were you talking to Chef Richards!" he yells back. "B-because he asked me questions" Quinton says softly. Tony rolls his eyes as he reads out the ticket, "I need one fish 'n' chips and one steakhouse burger" he calls out as his chefs run around.

Nick pulled out one of the frozen beef patties that they had pre-made. He hated making frozen food but its what chef Tony wanted as the owner, and Nick wasn't gonna disagree. He needed his pay after all, and at the end of the day it didn't matter to him whether or not the place stayed open. The burger was cooked once and then frozen, and then microwaved to be heated back up. The bacon was store-bought microwave bacon, and the barbecue sauce was made by Tony. He thought the food was okay but it definitely wasn't spectacular, Tony thought too highly of it. The only real reason he was sticking around is because a. it's easy to cook frozen food c. he's getting paid b. Quinton needed him.

He wasn't sure entirely what was going on but he knew the young boy wasn't doing okay. He was 16 and absurdly skinny, he didn't go to school, and he could tell that Tony abused him mentally and physically. He'd seen Tony smack and punch the boy before, but it didn't seem to be a common thing and Quinton had told him it wasn't an issue. Quin didn't eat, he didn't have the money to and Tony wouldn't let him eat any of the restaurant food. So Nick made sure to give him some of the food that he got everyday, just to make sure that the boy didn't pass out or flat-out die.

But anyways, he fixed together the burger and fried the onion rings then put them on the plate. "QUINTON take him his food!" Tony yells at the poor 16-year-old. He comes out, grabbing the plate. "Yes sir, right away" he whispers as he walks off with the plate.

He walks out with the plate and place is in front of Josh, "Steakhouse Burger, enjoy" he smiles. "Thank you Quinton". He takes a bite, disgusting, he eats an onion ring, disgusting. "Quinton taste this" he states, "Oh no I really shouldn't" the younger boy answers. His only thought of what Antonio would say when he saw Quinton taking a bite of someone elses food. "No, no. It's okay, I'm not gonna eat it anyway.", so Quinton bites it. "Do you think that that tastes good?" the chef asks. " um no. It's not very good" he says softly. "Is the burger and rings frozen?" 

"Yes chef, they are both frozen" Quinton answers, he was gonna have to be honest to Chef Richards whether or not Antonio wanted him to be. "Okay, well I'm finished with this. Can you tell Tony that the burger is tough and tasteless, the bun is soggy and smashed and the onion rings taste store bought" Josh spits. Quinton nods as he trails back into the kitchen holding the still full plate. "Chef Richards says that everything tastes frozen and the burger is tough, tasteless, smashed and soggy" he tells Antonio as he empties the plate into the trash can. He listened as he muttered curses and stomped off.

Antonio waled into the freezer and grabbed one of the pieces of fish he had and placing it in the microwave, the frozen fries that he'd bought (from the supermarket) were currently being air-fried beside him. He was confident in his dishes, he thought they were awesome, and was positive that Richards would like them too. Once both were finished cooking he placed them on the plate and poured a side of tarter sauce (also store bought). "QUINTON! COME GET THIS SHIT" he yells as Quinton comes scurrying up to him. "i will" he says softly as he walks out with the plate. "Here you go. The fish and chips, hope you like it" he bubbles as he places it down at Josh's table. "Thank you" he hears.

Josh breaks into the fish on his plate and takes a bite of it. It was awful. He ate a french fry, bad as well. He called Quin back over to talk to him. " You don't like it?" Quin asks him. "No, it's dreadful. It's cold, the french-fries are bland, the fish is soggy and bland, the breading is falling off, and it's greasy. You like this?" Josh questions holding up a bite to Quinton. It still was awful but he couldn't help but hum as he ate it, any taste of food at this point was decent to him. "So you actually do like this?" Josh asks, bewildered. "I just haven't had any food in around 2 days so I'm hungry. But it definitely is soggy". Josh nearly does a double take.

"You haven't eaten in 2 days? I mean this tastes like shit but I mean at least sit down and eat something!" he says, motioning to the seat beside him. "No, no, no, no I can't. Chef Antonio will be very mad at me if I sit down but I can get rid of your plate for you" he rushes out. "Yes please, and ask Tony when you'll be getting off for the night because I want to take you somewhere later" Josh says, "Okay"

He brings the plate back into the kitchen, "He said that is tastes like shit", "LANGUAGE QUINTON". "He said it's soggy, cold, bland and greasy. He also asked when I was getting off for the night." 

"THE FOOD TASTES PERFECTLY FINE! HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S FUCKING TALKING ABOUT" Tony yells. "You're supposed to be staying until 10 tonight" he says to Quin. "um do you maybe think that I could get off at 8 tonight sir?" he asks, "You want off?You have to show up at 4 tomorrow morning" Tony spits. "Yes, sir" Quinton smiles.

The chefs, owner, and server head out to the front where Josh is waiting. "My food was AWFUL. Nothing was cooked well and you gave the food a 9? YOU THINK YOUR FOOD IS 9 WORTHY? Chefs, do you think this food is a 9?" Josh asks. The rest of the chefs said it was a 7. "Quinton, do YOU THINK the food is a 9?" he yells. "No, maybe a 3" Quin answers.

"THERE WE GO SOMEONE WHO HAS SOME FUCKING SENSE AROUND HERE. NOW GO GET YOUR ASSES READY FOR THE DINNER SERVICE" he screams, the staff run off back into the kitchen.

_at the dinner service_

Dinner service was in full swing, the word that Josh was in town had gotten around and people decided to show up. All 50 tables were seated and everyone was starting to feel the heat. Josh was in the back managing the kitchen staff. Tony, Nick, Jaden and Ryland were moving quickly to keep up with all the orders that were being brought to them and Quinton was trying not to fuck everything up.

He was the ONLY server for the entirety of the 50 tables and that meant he had to take orders and bring out the food for 50 filled tables, and then ultimately bring back dishes from 40 out of the 50. He was so overwhelmed with stuff to do and his whole body was aching. Not to mention Antonio was screaming at him for everything.

"QUINTON WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU" Tony yells as he slams the sliver bell sitting on the serving tray. While Quinton was in the dining room holding 4 different plates that he needed to take back into the kitchen. He walks back to the room, "They said the foods soggy and bland" he yells out as he dumps the plates in the trash. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT IT, TAKE THESE TO TABLE 32 SLOWASS" the head chef screams. He picks up the plates and walks out to the dining room floor, currently trying not to have an emotional break-down in the middle of the dining room floor or drop all his plates on the floor.

And as if god hated him, right as he mentioned falling... he did.

All the pain he felt with each step he took finally got to be too much as his weak legs buckled and gave out on him, and he crashed to the floor. He landed on his knees and of course the food fell all over the floor. He got concerned looks (and laughter) from the patrons, as he bolted up and back into the kitchen ignoring the pain. He was thinking about what would happen when Tony found out, even though it was technically his fault. Tears were pouring down his face.

"I-i'm sorry b-but I dropped the pl-plates on the floor and now there's a mess a-and they didn't get their fo-food and I can't clean it because I have other p-p-people to serve and I know that you're both pr-proba—ly really mad at me for fucking up but I didn't mean to j-just please don't hurt me" he sobbed between his hands. Everyone thought he was a failure already and he'd dropped plates on such an important night, and the cameras had caught it all and he'd probably be made fun of on national television. 

"MY FUCKING GOD YOU CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT QUINTON" Antonio screams at him, as he sobs intensely into his hands. "I-I didn't mean to but m-my legs hurt all the time a-and I j-just fell and I-i'm so so sorry f-for wasting the food but I just I can't control it" he cries harder. "WELL GO FUCKING CLEAN IT INSTEAD OF SITTING THERE CRYING LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT! WE HAVE ORDERS TO SERVE SO FUCKING HURRY UP" the older of the two screams. Chef Richards on the other hand was a bit (a lot) more understanding, "It's okay, it happens. Dry off your tears, and go clean it up. I'll help you serve the orders." Quinton nodded as he rubbed his face into his shirt, trying to calm down a little bit.

Part of Josh did want to yell at the server for dropping plates ,because his job is carrying them, but the other part of him understands that the boy was managing 50 tables at a time and that's insanely difficult. Not to mention he said that his legs hurt all the time, and he knew that that probably put some stress on him. So Josh went out to help with the dinner rush until it was over at 8:15. Then him and Quinton went off to go to a _nice_ restaurant to eat at. (With no cameras involved)

_at the restaurant_

They'd both finally ordered after a solid 10 minutes of them arguing back in forth about how expensive this place was. As if Josh couldn't afford it with his millions of dollars. So now it was time to talk. And Josh wanted to know more about Quins personal life and the workplace environment. But the latter came first.

"So how long have you been working here, and how old are you?" 

"I'm 16, I've been working at the bistro for about a year"

He started working there when he was 15? That's a long time to be working somewhere so shitty with a boss who was clearly very rude to him.

"So what's the biggest issue with the restaurant?" he asks, watching as the boy in front of him fiddles with the sugar and salt shakers sitting on the table.

"I think that everything's pretty bad, but probably the health standards. I don't know why we haven't been shut down yet" Quin murmurs, he wasn't very good with talking. "What's so bad about the health ratings?" Josh asks, though he had a feeling what was wrong. "Well Antonio gets mad when I stay in the kitchen but I have seen some bad stuff. There's mold in the freezer, raw, frozen and cooked food sitting beside or ontop each other, a lot of the food is bad and some of it still gets served, and a bunch of stuff is freezerburnt because it's been in there too long" he answers. He felt bad dishing dirt on the restaurant but chef _had_ asked. Josh was disgusted, the boy had found that in his short time in the kitchen, imagine what would happen once he'd deep cleaned.

"Well how's the workplace and the other staff?"

"Antonio's mean" he pouts, and realizing he sounds like a 11-year-old having a fit. Shuts up promptly. "Would you care to elaborate????" Josh questions. Quinton shakes his head, he didn't want to get in trouble. "uh-uh chef Antonio would kill me". Josh was getting irritated, "What's all this talk about how he'd kill you. And you crying and begging not to be hurt? He doesn't hit you...does he?". Quinton goes silent, "I- um..." he trails off. Josh nearly goes into shock, "So he does hit you, why are you staying? Why haven't you done something?" he asks.

Because Tony had done worse to him then just hit him....most of the time it was worse

"Because I need my job, I need the money. Plus he just has anger managment issues, he says sorry everytime he touches me. It's okay." Quinton lies on the spot, well the second part was a lie at least, he was never sorry.

"You just said you were only 16. You don't need a job, I'm sure you could find a different one."

"No. My parents got injured in a car crash and can't work anymore **(cliche I know)** So I'm the only person making money, and I'm supporting all 3 of us. I haven't even been to school since I was 15 and if I leave I might not find a new job and then I'll be homeless." he answered. Josh pursed his lips, if Quinton really didn't want to leave he couldn't force him too. And maybe just maybe he could make Tony stop. "Does he make you call him sir while you're talking to him? Because I thought that's what you called him."

Quinton nods slowly, "he makes me call him worse then that" he whispers. But Josh didn't hear him, if he did he would've demanded to know what that name was. Then probably shut the Bistro down. But he didn't, and he was about to say something more but then their food showed up.

He watched as Quinton practically inhaled his food as soon as it got to the table, and it made him realize just how messed up his situation was. His food was gone in around 5 minutes, he'd eaten it so quickly.

"Why don't you eat?" he questions, though he probably knew the answer to that too.

"Well I'm working from 6:30 to around 9-10pm but I only make 5.50 an hour. **(7.50 is minimum wage)** And all of that's going to pay for food for my parents, pay the rent on our small apartment and pay for the bus fare home. I only buy one, maybe two meals a week for myself. When I work most of the time Antonio will make food for the staff for lunch, but he'll give me like the scraps of stuff y'know. So I don't really eat much." Quinton mumbled.

"What's your dream job?"

"I would love to be a chef one day, but right now I guess I'll just stay a waiter" 

Josh sighed as he signed the check for the meal, this was the most toxic workplace he'd ever been involved in.And as they walked out the restaurant and parted ways, he knew that there was something that Quinton wasn't telling him...........

* * *

Quinton rolled off the couch at 3:00 in the morning, groaning at the beeping of his alarm he'd set on his phone. He was used to waking up early; around 5:30. But waking up at 3 was a sucky thing to have to do, especially when you feel asleep at around 11 the night before. He trailed slowly into the bathroom, the one bathroom and got in the shower with the lights off. Just because he was tired didn't mean he shouldn't be clean, though he was pretty sure he'd be dirty by the end of the day. The one good thing about owning an apartment was he didn't have a fluctuating light bill, so he soaked in the heat of the shower as he slowly woke up. He got out the shower and put on a black tee and black shorts, groaning as he walked around to find his shoes. His pains were always worse in the morning right when he woke up and he knew they'd be even once his boss got a hold of him.

Some days he wished he was just dead, but then where would that leave his parents. He'd go through hell and back for them, though he might as well have already been going through it anyway.

He stepped into his converses (also black) combed out his hair and grabbed 5 dollars for the bus fare to and from work. He cursed himself as he felt how hungry he was, he felt greedy. Chef Richards had just bought him a nice meal last night and he was hungry again! He got on the bus, payed the fare and got off again at Bistro Med.

He walked in at 4:05, cursing himself again as he noticed that he was late. His punishment would be much worse now, though he was sure it would have been bad anyways. He saw Antonio walk out of the kitchen, "Finally decided to show up huh" he spits. He grabbed Quinton's tiny wrist and dragged him from the dining room, through the kitchen and into the giant storage room they had. Quinton starts to cry as Tony throws him onto the hard floor of the storage space"Take your shirt off" he says bitterly, as he undoes his belt. "P-please d-don't h-hit me again. I'm st-still hurting from 3 d-days ago" he begs. Antonio gives him the sickest grin and then laughs, "You know. I wasn't gonna hit you this time, but calling my food bad, dropping plates _and_ going out for dinner with a world-renowned chef. You were asking for this one". "You get 15. Count them and then say master" He smacks the belt aggressively against Quins scarred back and smirks as he hears Quinton's thin voice.

"One master"

He loved seeing the pain on Quinton's face as he hit him. He loved hearing the boy cry and beg him to stop, and when he passed out occasionally from the intense agony...that wouldn't make him stop. He was a psychopath, he was a rapist and technically he was also a sex offender because Quinton was a minor. But he didn't care, and he knew that Quin was too much of a pussy to even tell anyone what was happening. He was a true sadist, it brought him so much pleasure to see Quinton curled up into a ball as the belt bruised and scarred his back. But also he just like hurting him, it was like a fun experience, even if Quinton hadn't done anything to deserve it.

He smirked as his tear strained voice called out "15 master...I'm s-sorry please stop" in between sobs. "Hmm, how about no. Take off your shorts and boxers, and don't even try to complain. It'll just be worse if you do" Antonio smirks as he watches the boy slowly wriggle out of his clothes. Tony pulls off his as well and immediately just aggressively forces his dick into Quinton, unprepped and unprepared as he cried out in pain and agony. He just laughed at him as he started thrusting full-speed into Quin, abusing him and his body.

Tears poured and pooled in his eyes as he tried to take Tony's rough strokes, but he could also feel every fucking inch of Tony inside of him and that shit hurt (and not in a good way). The tip of his dick hitting his prostate wasn't even pleasurable because he had nails digging into his sides so hard they were bleeding and his walls were being fucked so painfully that he was bleeding from there too.

And he was bleeding badly.

But at least he got some relief when in 30 seconds later he passed out, his arms giving way up under him and his chest hitting the hard floor as he slipped unconscious. This didn't faze the 'top' as he just repositioned himself and starting thrusting harder into Quinton. He didn't care that Quinton wouldn't know what happened, and he didn't care that Quinton was now unconscious and could be for hours, it didn't bother him. He wanted to whip him, get a release, maybe two and go do his job.

Which is exactly what he did. He finished what he came to do, put his dick back inside his boxers, put his pants on and walked out the room and left the restaurant until he had to be back at 7am. Leaving the 16-year-old naked, passed out and laying on the floor with cum and blood spilling out of him.

Little did he know that Josh would be showing up 45 minutes later, 5:45, to clean out the refrigerator, freezer and storage units.

* * *

Josh entered the restaurant, seeing the lights where off and headed to the freezer. He knew exactly what he would find, freezerburnt food with no labels on them. What did he find? Exactly that. So he put all the food in a cart, rolled the cart into the dining room and set the food on the table. He repeated that process until he'd emptied the whole freezer and moved to the fridge, pulling out all the rotten and molded nasty food that was in there. He had to take any cooked meat that was near raw meat, and anything without labels. Needless to say, there wasn't much left in the refrigerator.

He turned and walked towards the storage unit, it was 6:50 already. He'd been working for over an hour throwing things out and he still had a whole other section to do. His plans were stopped when he opened the door.

There was a white blob on the floor.

At first he thought something fallen but then he took a closer look and realized that it was a PERSON. A PERSON WAS LAYING ON THE FLOOR OF THE STORAGE UNIT. THERE WAS BLOOD ON SAID PERSON WHO WAS ON THE FLOOR. He nearly went into a panic attack before walking over there, the person was naked. His back was scarred and discolored with lines. There was blood pouring out of a certain region, mixed with white. Which he assumed to be um....yeah that. He flipped him over and realizes it's Quinton. He knew exactly what'd happened, and he knew who'd done it. Tony raped Quinton, that's why he didn't want to tell Josh about it. He checked the pulse, breathing but slow.

He re-dressed the 16 year old and walked out the storage unit. He pretended like he hadn't seen Quinton, because Tony had just shown up and he wasn't trying to get beat-up. He immediately walked outside the restaurant and called the police and told them about everything Quinton had said.

They basically just told him to keep Antonio for the restaurant as long as he could, until the police would show up.

So he just sat there and talked to him for around an hour. Then Quinton wobbled out slowly on his legs, walking like they were rubber, he was sure that's what they probably felt like too. They locked eyes, both acknowledging that they knew what'd happened. Technically the restaurant would've been open for breakfast but they were only opening for dinner that night, so all the employees were lounging around.

Besides for Quinton who was in so much pain that he couldn't sit or stand and was instead kneeling on his knees and Josh who was so stressed out about when the police were gonna show up and what would happen when they did. Normally he was super calm or annoyed but now he was just panicked and concerned, how could Quinton just sit there and act like everything was fine, how could TONY sit there and act like he didn't fucking do anything?

His panicking was cut short when 15 minutes later the police showed up. They came barging through the restaurant doors, immediately handcuffing Tony while he demanded to know what was happening. "You are under arrest for workplace violence, battery, rape and sexual assault of a minor allegations." one of the officers yells as he handcuffs Tony.

"QUINTON did you do this? WHAT THE FUCK, UNCUFF ME RIGHT NOW" he screams as he fights the officers. "You have the right to remain silent" the officer says calmly as he pushes Tony out of the restaurant doors and into a cop car.

"I SWEAR TO GOD QUINTON YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING PAY FOR THIS SHIT" he screams as they slam the car door directly in his face, one of the other officers was talking to Quin. Probably saying that he'd have to come down to the station soon, and tell them what happened, take a test and all that other stuff. They stayed for about 5 more minutes before driving off, leaving all the employees standing int the restaurant, confused and concerned.

None of them really cared what'd happened to Antonio, they were more concerned with what he'd done to Quinton. "Oh my gosh, he was raping you! If i'd known I would've called the police a long time ago" Nick says as he hugs him. "I'm so sorry, I'm sure that was awful. I should've been paying more attention to you, I should've noticed what was happening" Jaden says, (not hugging him because he didn't like social interaction like that). Quinton just sat there silently, crying beside Josh.

He was so scared. He didn't know what would happen. The restaurant was over, he had no job, he had someone who now absolutely hated him and might try to kill him and he had to go to the police station to give a statement.

Josh sighed as he comforted the boy, this was gonna be a rough couple days. But he DID have a surprise for him.

But he'd wait for all the craziness to calm down before he told him what it was.

_1 and 1/2 weeks later_

Josh was back in town and to tell Quinton what his surprise was, they'd met up at a Starbucks. So they'd been talking for a while, and that's when he decided to drop the bomb.

"So, I know you said you wanted to be a chef. I talked with some people and they said you could come with me to do culinary training with me and some of my chefs in L.A if you wanted to." he says.

Quinton gapes at him. "Wait seriously? I'd love to! You aren't joking right?", "No. I'm dead serious, if you want to you can." Josh laughs. "Oh My Gosh! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Quinton squeals.

He was so excited, his life was gonna finally turn around. He was gonna become a chef like he'd always wanted to. But the Bistro Med episode of Kitchen Nightmares would never be aired.


	24. Kio x Vinnie- Viagras and Fails (giving your boyfriend viagras is okay because you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kio gives his hot boyfriend Vinnie viagras in the hopes of having more aggressive sex  
> it doesnt go the way he planned but he gets the sex anyways

Kio was thriving. Openly gay, popular, rich, and best of all dating the Vinnie Hacker.

He didn't really think much about the past, only figured that everyone who bullied him in highschool peaked and he was the only person who actually made something of himself. (a thought that might be true). Though he really didn't care much.

What were the downsides to dating Vinnie Hacker..............well there's the whole famous thing (which is less of a deal when you're also famous), all the random flirting from girls who clearly hadn't gotten the hint that Vinnie wasn't interested, always feeling like the uglier one in the relationship (beauty was a subjective thing though), and that's really the only things he could think of.

Bonuses. Vinnie's really hot, really nice, he spoils him, he knows how to skate, Vinnie loves him back, and he has a really big dick. (The first and last ones would be coming into play today, not that the others weren't important)

Kio always loved sex with Vinnie, he had a big dick, a good stroke game, and could definitely leave Kio limping for a while. He had one thing missing though, pain. Kio loved pain. He still hadn't told Vinnie that he was masochist so technically it was his fault he didn't get any but he wanted some. Vinnie would probably do it if he asked, he'd probably go full sadist. But he hadn't.

Instead of just being a normal person and asking "hey can you maybe like hurt me during sex". Kio decided 'why not give Vinnie viagra so he's even rougher when he fucks me' (you know like a smart person would). So that's what he was doing

They were gonna watch the next couple episodes in one of their favorite Netflix shows, The Unlisted. Though they probably wouldn't be paying attention to the show much. It was Kio's job to get the snacks and drinks while Vinnie turned on Netflix and did all that.

So while the popcorn was popping he dropped 2 viagras in Vinnie's drink. Technically it was drugging him, but Vinnie would be fine. Plus they were dating anyway.

He walked upstairs with snacks and sit them on the bed, handing Vinnie his soda, which he took a big sip of. And they started the show.

* * *

_Roughly 30 minutes in. **Vinnie POV:**_

So, it's been about 30 minutes. We just finished the first episode and we started the second one. But somethings off.

I'm hot, like I'm about to start sweating. Which is not a common thing, normally I'm cold. Also, I feel really energetic. Like I drank 40 redbulls or just did steroids, randomly. Coupled with the glances that Kio keeps giving me, something is definitely going on.

It takes me a couple more minutes but then I realize whats going on. He slipped something in my drink. That sounds like a crazy accusation, but I have my reasons for believing that.

Okay, so I don't think so. But apparently girls think I'm hot. Or at least the random chicks at the club and 13-year-old virgins in my comments that write "rail me daddy" and expect a response.

Anyways, when I went out to the club I always got slipped something by someone. Most of the time, viagras. Why? I don't know, you'd think you'd spike a drink with something more useful but that's not the point. At first they did what they're supposed to do.

Make you horny, give you erections.

But people would give me them to the point that they don't do that anymore, or at least what I'm assuming the recommended dosage is. Now, all I get is sweaty and really pumped with adrenaline.

Which is what's happening now, and Kio's glances were a hunch. The main thing I as confused about is why _Kio_ of all people is doing that.

Like I'm not mad but just?????????????

"Kio, are you hot? Like is it hot in here?" I ask him. "no. But I can on the air if you want" he answers. "Hey Baby, come over here" I murmur and watch as he crawls his way over to me. I grab him and pull him onto my lap, "eek-" he squeals. "Kio, do you maybe know anything about whats happening to me" I purr in his ear.

"n-no I d-don't Vinnie" he stutters. He's lying, he's such a bad liar.

"Don't lie to daddy baby. You know I don't like that" I whisper into his neck. "I-I'm n-not lying" he tries to say. I slide my hand up to his neck, squeezing it. I press him onto the bed. "You put viagras in my drink. Your lying. Now tell me what you want" I straddle him as I keep the pressure on his neck.

* * *

_"vinnie..." kio mumbles, closing his eyes. "Look at me" Vinnie demands. Kio opens his eyes, locking with his lover. "You love this shit don't you?" he asks. Squeezing his boyfriends neck increasingly harder, limiting his blood flow. Watching as his eyes fluttered softly to the back of his head._

_"vinnie...i love it when you...choke me..." he moans._

_He smirked "What do you want baby? What do you want me to do you?" he released the pressure off Kio's neck some._

_"I want you to choke me so hard I can barely breath. I want you to hit me, hurt me, fuck me so hard I can see stars. I want you to make me a slut, begging for dick, for your touch. I want to be a sobbing mess, unable to walk for days" he answers, his words thin and whisper like. Vinnie smirks as he walked to his closet._

_"All you had to do was ask" he laughed dryly, grabbing two belts from his closet. " Strip and get on your hands and knees" he demands, his voice more dominant than Kio'd ever heard it._

_He turned around and got on the bed, pulling off his clothes as well. He took one of the belts he was holding and wrapped it around Kio's neck, turning it into a collar with a leash. He used the other one to strike his lovers ass, feeling satisfied with the loud moan he received from the action. He got an idea, "count with each one I give you"_

_He brought the belt back down onto Kio's lower back, "one" the boy moaned out. Vinnie was shocked at the reaction, he never thought his partner would be so kinky._

_He brought the belt down hard, revealing in the loud, lewd moans leaving Kio's mouth in response. His hard cock now throbbing with indecent words his partner was saying. The image of his boyfriend falling apart in front of him and begging desperately for his cock only made him bring the belt down harder._

_maybe he was just a bit sadistic..._

_"TEN~ Oh my god! Please daddy I need your dick!" Kio moans desperately, his ass now red from the belt marks. "Wow, such a pain-slut. Begging me to fuck you and hurt you" Vinnie laughs. "Desperate for me to shove my cock inside you"_

_"god vinnie, rail me" Kio begged needily, he sounded so much like the girls in Vinnie's comments that he blushed a bit._

_"With pleasure"_

_With that he forced his 10 inches into Kio, listening to loud, guttural moan that his lover emitted at the feeling. "I love you baby but we can't have everyone hearing how much of a whore you are." and with that he yanked the belt, choking his lover so hard he couldn't speak._

_He started to thrust into Kio rapidly, sounds of skin hitting each other sounded through the room,along with Vinnie's low groans and Kio's breathless moans. The adrenaline Vinnie had going through his blood only making him drill faster, with more precision._

_Vin loved the loud gasps he heard from his boyfriend as he nailed his prostate relentlessly. His eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned constantly, intoxicated with pleasure and pain, his untouched cock leaking pre-cum onto the sheets. He'd never felt this much pleasure in his life, and he wasn't gonna last long._

_"Vin I'm gonna cum, I can't breath" he gasped as he tried to loosen the belt around his neck._

_"Fine, go ahead cum like the whore you are" Vinnie dropped the belt holding Kio's neck, with the way his lover was reacting he knew he'd be releasing soon anyway._

_"oh my goaaaah AAAH VINNIE~" he screamed as cum spewed from his tip, coating the sheets in the sticky white liquid. He shook as he muttered curses up under his breath. Vinnie came inside of him and he collapsed to the bed._

"Do you wanna go to bed" Vinnie asked, Kio nodded softly as he slowly fell asleep. He was drained. "Goodnight baby" he whispered softly as he pecked his boyfriends lips, turned off the movie and slid under the covers with him.


	25. Jaden x Blake- Temporary Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden recieves nothing pills, pills that make you feel no emotions  
> he uses them to get over his depression and his feelings for his presumed straight friend Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger- depression  
> Song Fic- Temporary Nothing by Mxmtoon

**_"How does it feel to feel nothing at all I wonder"_ **

Jaden was hopelessly in love, with someone who'd never love him back. Blake Gray, the straightest guy he'd ever met. Of course out of any other guy influencer he could've fallen for, he chose Blake Gray. And he wanted to forget all about him, he wanted to feel nothing towards him, no emotions at all. 

Which is how he ended up getting the pills. 

It'd be dumb to stop feeling emotions just because you didn't want to love someone, that's an ignorant thing to do. He did have other issues. Jaden was depressed, very depressed. He'd been depressed when he was younger, 2 1/2 years ago he was at the lowest point he'd ever been in his life. That's when he started TikTok, it was just something fun for him to do. Something that gave him a little bit a joy, and when he started gaining followers his depression got better. Scratch that, he wasn't depressed at all.

Until he moved to Sway, the Sway members were all lovely people. He loved them and they were his best friends, but it was the fact that everyone else hated them. No one liked Sway. The Clubhouse hated them, the Hype House hated them, other tiktokers hated them, youtubers hated them, the fans of those hated them. And being there just made his mental health decline rapidly because he felt like everyone hated him, he knew it wasn't the case. He knew deep down that he had fans but it just seemed like everyone else in L.A didn't.

He didn't feel like he fit into Sway, it was like the crazy party house. Jaden would rather sit in his room and smoke and get high then be at a party, he wasn't crazy like Josh, Bryce, Noah and Blake. He felt out of place, even more so since Quinton had moved back home. 

His huge crush on Blake was not even the highest of his concerns but it made him irritated that he was so hopelessly in love with someone who wouldn't love him back. 

He was so depressed that he'd been having suicidal thoughts again, and this was the only way he'd thought to fix it.

**_"I imagine it's grey, like the world had suddenly lost it's color"_ **

He'd found someone to give him some pills, they weren't anti-depressants. They were called dryxychlorafin, or nothing pills. The woman who'd given them to him said that they would make you stop feeling all emotions for a specific time period. There was pills that worked for a day, a week, a month, a year and forever.

He'd bought the ones for a day and a week originally. And they worked, he didn't feel anything at all. It was such a relief, he wasn't suicidal while he was on them and he didn't have any love toward Blake.

But he couldn't feel happiness either, or anything towards his friends, he just felt like he was going through the motions. He felt like he was living life in a black and white photo, a mix of grey, everything was plain. But he'd take that over thinking about hanging himself or fucking Blake everyday.

He'd been taking the ones for days, but whenever he was off of them he felt awful. He couldn't make it a day without them, if he didn't have them he would cut himself. If he didn't have them he would stay in bed all day. He needed them to function. He was addicted to the feeling they gave him, he was addicted to feeling temporary nothing.

So he started taking the pills for the week, just because he only had to take them once a week and he'd be fine.

**_" Feelings are painful and I don't want to suffer through"_ **

Jaden had basically been isolating himself from his friends unknowingly. He was still there physically but they couldn't even talk to him. He never smiled, he never frowned, he never showed any ounce of emotion. He didn't care when they were suffering, or he didn't bother to help them out.

Blake finally snapped one day. 

Jaden had walked downstairs and found Anthony crying into Josh's arms about something. He made his way to the kitchen, "What's wrong with Anthony?" he asked them. "Avani broke up with him...over text." Blake replied, doing his best to comfort Anthony even though he didn't do good with emotions. Jaden felt bad for Anthony, or he would've felt bad, if he could feel bad. But he didn't, and he did something he shouldn't of done.

He just shrugged his shoulders. 

Blake got up, walked over to Jaden and punched him in the face. It almost made Jaden upset, his crush had just punched him in the face....almost. "WHAT THE FUCK JADEN! YOU'RE SO FUCKING RUDE ALL THE TIME NOW. IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF US. YOU FEEL LIKE A CARDBOARD CUT-OUT WITH NO PERSONALITY! I USED TO FUCKING LIKE YOU, I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU BUT YOU'RE SO FUCKING ANNOYING NOW!" he screamed as Jaden just sat there. Unbothered, emotionless, un-moving. There were tears in his eyes from the punch, but he wasn't upset about the fact that Blake was screaming at him.

"I'm on drugs" he says monotonously. The room goes quiet, as everyone just stared at him. Even Anthony had stopped crying to look at him. "You're on drugs!" Blake yells. " I can go get them for you if you want to see them." he dead-pans. He doesn't actually what for an answer, walks upstairs and grabs them instead. 

He comes back and hands them to Blake. "Nothing Pills." he flips the bottle to read the directions "Take one every week to prevent feelings for 7 days. " he reads. "Prevent feelings for seven days? What are these? What are you even taking them for?" he asks.

"They're for depression."

"So you can't feel anything? If I told you your dog died you wouldn't be sad about it? If I said you won a million dollars you wouldn't be happy?" Blake questions. "Nope" Jaden shrugs, "These can't be good for you. You shouldn't be taking these" he says as he holds the pills in his hands. "Just because I shouldn't doesn't mean I can't, now give me them back. I need them" Jaden says, "No you don't" Blake fights back.

"You take steroids, I take these. Now give me them back, I need one for tomorrow." he says as he reaches up to grab them, Blake moves them away "Those are not the same things, these are different, give them back." Blake argues. "Fine then, fuck you. If I kill myself tomorrow it's your fault." he yells as he walks upstairs. He walks to his room and slips into his bed, he didn't want to deal with peoples bullshit. He just wanted to live his emotionless life peacefully.

_2 hours later_

Blake made his way upstairs, he felt bad for what he'd done to Jaden. If he was struggling he should've been there instead of punching and yelling at him. So he opened and walked into Jadens room, seeing him asleep. He woke him up, it was like 3 pm. "Who is it" Jaden asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes. He opened them to see Blake "ugh. Leave me alone I don't want to talk to you" he says bitterly.

"I brought your medicine back, I just wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry about punching you, and the yelling. But I just wanted to talk" Blake places the bottle down on the bedside table. "Thanks. I accept your apology, what do you want to talk about" he asks. "I just wanted to say that if you need anything I'll be here" Blake says, "Thank you. And by the way, I have a huge crush on you" he mumbles. "Jaden, you have to focus on yourself first, and I'll be there for you while you try to get better or keep on with what your doing. I do care about you." 

Blake turns and walks toward the door _"It's better to know you're alive while reminding yourself that it's temporary"_ he says as he closes it.


	26. Blake x Noah- You don't see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is in fact- not a top

Everyone thought Blake was the top in the relationship. Everyone would be wrong.

What they saw pointed to Noah being the more submissive type. They saw the way he sunk into Blake while they were cuddling. They saw Noah being comfortable wearing female clothes,being the more flamboyant of the two. Blake would slide his arm around Noah's waist and they'd walk around contently.

But they never saw the Blake that Noah saw.

Kneeling on all fours as he begged shamelessly for Noah to ruin him, to fuck him. His blue eyes blown back with pure lust and desperation as he cried from over-stimulation and pain. The faux innocent look in his eyes while he sucked off his doms dick, moaning around it, licking it and sucking it, as his morals were disregarded for pure lust. 

The never saw the Noah that Blake did. Closing the door to the bedroom as he walked up to his sub, forcing him too his knees. The distinct dominance as he forced his cock into his subs mouth, the domineering, growling "Suck it" that left his mouth. Face-fucking his boyfriend until tears were streaming down his face. Pounding ruthlessly into him until he was no more than a blabbering mess.

Noah would let Blake be the top while they were out in public, but he knew deep down that he could get Blake to do anything he wanted.


	27. CORPSE x Sykkuno- Facial Dysmorphia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse wasn't just simping for Sykkuno, he was practically in love. After everything that had happened to him, his dad leaving, his mom getting cancer, dropping out at 12, being held at gunpoint, fibromyalgia, crippling depression and intense anxiety. Sykkuno felt like a safe space. He was so wholly innocent, so pure and kind that it made him feel different. Less overwhelmed, less stressed, he made Corpse so happy.
> 
> Maybe that's why he did what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers- body dysmorphia and facial dysmorphia

Corpse had self-diagnosed himself with facial Dysmorphia

He'd be the first to tell you that self-diagnosing is wrong, that you shouldn't do it. But he was just too scared to talk to anyone about it, he knew that if he went to somewhere they'd tell him the same thing. He'd told his fans last year about it, his goldfish memory couldn't remember exactly what he said but it was along the lines of...

"I'm not diagnosed with Facial Dysmorphia but considering the fact that every mirror in my house is covered, I wear a mask anytime I go out, seeing my face genuinely ruins my day and over 1 million people have unrealistic expectations of me, I think I might have it." 

He couldn't tell if his dysmorphia had gotten worse or better but it definitely had changed. This time last year, no one knew what he looked like. Almost a year ago he'd flown to England to meet Dave (Boyinaband) and he didn't even know what Corpse looked like. He didn't take his mask off the entire time he was there. The first person to see his face was Mykie (glam&gore), then Anthony Padilla, and Jacksepticeye.

But he trusted Sykkuno (Thomas). One day, they were streaming together and they were trying to get Thomas to curse, since he didn't on stream. They were all begging them to insult them. "Can you like vigourosly say fuck?" Corpse asked him, "NO" he gasps. "I'll give you a hundred subs for each time you say fuck in a row" Poki offers. Quieter Corpse says " I will actually like pay you to insult me". Sykkuno doesn't answer. Charlie joins the conversation and they keep talking.

It goes quiet.

"If I send you a picture of my face will you cuss me out?" his deep voice rung through the call. Ensuing loud gasps and comments about how much money Sykkuno could sell it for. Instead he just says "When I see Corpse's face I will know that I leveled up in friendship with him maybe" then they start the next game.

_Later that night:_

Sykkuno was staring at his phone, debating whether or not he should film an audio of him cussing out corpse. It's not like he didn't curse, he'd only slipped up once on stream but he did curse. He didn't want it to seem like he was only doing this to see Corpse's face, because he really didn't care. He was really curious but if he was so uncomfortable showing people his face then he didn't want to make him feel pressured. 

Ultimately he decided to do it. 

"Corpse I fucking hate you and your dumbass voice, you have every fucking person in your chat simping over you and calling you daddy just for saying hey. You never even bother to fucking make videos and you get over 4 million damn subscribers. You're such a fucking dick." he records. 

Then he stares at the phone screen debating whether or not to send it, it was so out of character from him. He sounded really mean, but he sent it. And watched as Corpse saw it, then immediately sent the message 'don't show me your face if you aren't ready too' . 

Corpse smiled as he listened to the message, Sykkuno had actually cursed him out. And he sounded angry doing it! Then realization hit, he had to show Sykkuno is face. He would feel bad if he didn't uphold his side of the agreement, regardless of whether or not he said he didn't have too.

Seeing his face always ruined his day, when he got ready in the morning he would put on a mask that covered his face, then he would take the covering off the mirror long enough to comb his hair and put on some clothes. Then he'd cover the mirror back up again and take off the mask. That's how much length's he would go to to not see his face. Unless he had to shave he 

He opened his camera and quickly snapped a picture of his face. He would've used one that he already had on his camera roll but he didn't have a single picture of himself on his phone, only pictures of people he was with, places he'd been. 

He stared intently at the photo he'd taken, staring at his face. He looked awful. He was so fucking ugly. If not more so than he used to be, he had bags under his eyes because he hadn't slept long enough in day and his eyes looked dead and red. He felt tears pricking at his eyes the longer he stared at the photo. He inhaled a shuddery breath as he swiped up and deleted the picture. He felt the tears start to leak out of his eyes as he tried to take another picture. Staring at it, every insecurity, every flaw, every blemish was so prominent to him.

"FUCK! Why am so FUCKING UGLY!" he screamed, bursting into tears, his voice octaves above how it normally is. His leaking tears turned into big bawling cries as he hit send. Thomas would never like him now, not after he'd seen how inferior he was.

How did he have such a deep, sexy voice and such a hideous appearance. 

He heard the ping of his notification go off and he saw the text message from Sykkuno. _corpse? why are you crying? are you okay?_ He let out another breath as he read the message. _Noo, i'mm niot_ he typed out on his shaky hands. _can I come over? if you want? you seem like you're struggling._ Corpse stared at the message, not really registering what it said, just typing out an answer. _apartment 23b Atelier apartments._ A panicking Sykkuno quickly typed out _on my way._

Sykunno got up, walked downstairs and grabbed his keys. "Thomas where are you going?" Rae asked. "Out" he replied as he closed the door. He followed the GPS and drove up to the apartment complex, he got out and speed-walked to Corpse's apartment. He knocked on the door.

Corpse stumbled up with the tears in his eyes, his fibro was starting to flare up as well. He looked through the peephole to see Sykkuno's concerned face. He unlocked the door, grabbed Thomas's dainty wrist and pulled him into the apartment.

"Ow that hurt—oh my gosh y-you look awful!" he gasps, making Corpse sob harder into his hands. Thomas engulfed him in a hug as he cried, he didn't know what he was crying about but if it caused this reaction it must've been serious. He sat down at one of the few barstools Corpse had, he tried to comfort the sad guy.

"you know e-everything is alright" he murmured, "e-everything is okay". His stutter was prominent as he tried to comfort him. Corpse slowly started to calm down, he wasn't uncontrollably sobbing anymore, the tears were stopping and he was just taking gasping breaths. 

"d-do you uhh mind telling me why you were crying?" he asks.

"you'll laugh at me, it's stupid." corpse said, "I wouldn't, especially if it's important to you". "I-I'm just so fucking ugly" his deep voice cracking throughout the sentence. "Hey, let's do something" Sykkuno says. He grabbed Corpse's hand and waited as he slowly stood up, he walked over to one of his mirrors and uncovered it. They were both looking at their reflections.

"Now tell me everything that you hate about yourself and I'm gonna show you that you're gorgeous."

* * *

Corpse scanned his body. It only took a second to find something wrong. 

"I'm too short."he said. " 5'10 is a normal height. Don't be self-conscious about it."

"My arms and legs are too big, I wish they were smaller" he says. "They look good, you look muscular. People literally simp over your arms "

"I'm fat, I wish I was skinny like you" he holds up his shirt. "You look normal. Even if you were it wouldn't be your fault because you physically can't work out. At least you look healthy, I haven't had anything but a pop-tart in two days." Thomas mumbles, prodding at his ribs through his own shirt. 

Corpse glances at him concerned.

"My smile and my laugh are both awful", "Hey, don't worry about it. Your laugh is awesome it brings me a serotonin boost everytime I hear it, your smile is nice. My smile was so bad people told me to stop smiling."

"Corpse you're so fucking perfect." Sykkuno smiles, turning to face Corpse and scanning his body softly with his eyes. He really was beautiful, hot. So what his appearance didn't match his voice. His eyes traveled from his lips to his eyes.

And before either of them could process it their lips were on each other. The kiss didn't last long, maybe 5 seconds, but it would probably change their relationship for the better.

"I- uhhh I should probably go....." Sykkuno stutters, he was super awkward. Especially considering the fact that he was pretty sure he initiated the kiss. "um...or you could stay. Not in a creepy way, but it's like 3am and it's dark outside."

* * *

After a solid 30 minutes of them both being so nice they couldn't decide where they should sleep at. They both just decided to lay on different sides of Corpse's queen sized bed. They both lay there in sweats and fell asleep.

While they didn't go asleep next to each other, they would wake up embraced in each others arms, cuddled up next to each other.

How was Sykkuno gonna explain being gone all night to his roommates?


	28. Payton x Griffin- Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Payton wants to go out for halloween. Griffin is against it but ultamitely gives in because he wants to see his baby happy. Trick-or-Treating does not go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little! payton  
> there's some creepy guy who tries to take him for a moment but nothing happens so i wouldnt give a trigger for anything

"Daddy, daddy daddy" Payton squeals as he runs to his care-giver and boyfriend. "Yes?" 

"Can I go twick-o-tweating this year?" he bubbles as he jumps onto the top of their marble island. "Baby, I don't know if that's a good idea—", "Pwease Pwease pweaseeeeeeee" he begs. Griffin sighed as he stared at the boy, "I guess you can trick-or-treat this year, but only if you go with Jaden". "THANK YOU. I love you so much" Payton smiles, he jumps of the counter and runs into his bedroom to put on a costume.

As he was getting dressed he slipped out of little space. Not that that would stop him from going, big Pay loved Halloween just as much as little Pay did. He was a little worried about going trick-or-treating, only because he could slip into little space at any time, he couldn't really control when he did. Also because he wasn't gonna listen to Griffin and he was going without Jaden anyway.

But regardless, it was Halloween and he was gonna have fun.

"Okay baby! I'm gonna go out now." he pecks his lover on the lips. "Please be safe" Griffin says. "I will" Payton yells as he closes their apartment door.

* * *

Payton had slowly but surely slipped into little space. He saw other teens and kids who he'd seen around the apartment complex, the candy, costumes and decorations did not help him stay in his normal headspace. It was definitely expected but now he was very vulnerable, very easy to take advantage of.

He knocked softly on the door and some big, gruff, man opened the door. He quickly glanced up and down the boy and smiled. "And whatchu want pretty boy" he smirked, still glancing up and down Payton's body. 

"Twick-o-Tweat" Payton says in that sing-songy voice. "Ay yo, I got a treat for you baby just come inside my house" the guy bites his lip. "I just want candy" Payton smiles, holding the already full bag of candy out. "hmm...I can give you something better than candy" the guy grabs Paytons wrist and pulling him lightly.

"No,no, no I don't wanna go" Payton screams as he tried to take his wrist away. "Shut up, why you so loud" the man whisper-yells as he covers Payton's mouth. He yells as he brings his arm back, elbows the man in the stomach and scrambled away.

He ran down the hall and back to him and Griffin's shared apartment, banging on the door rapidly. Griffin opened the door and Payton immediately wrapped his arms around him. He started to sob as Griffin closed the door and led him back to the couch.

"Baby what happened? Are you okay?" Griffin asked, concerned. "I-I didn't listen and I-I went witout Jae and some guy twied to take me into his apawtment and I ran away and I-I sowwy I didn't listen to you and you pwobably don't want me anymore and I REALLY sowwy" he sobbed. 

"No, no, no. Daddy's not mad at you, I'm not mad that you didn't listen. I should've been there with you, I'm sorry. Everything's okay, you're fine, you're safe and I love you" Griffin murmurs as Payton kept crying into his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, and Payton slowly fell back out of little space.

"What movie were you watching?" he asked, finally acknowledging the paused TV screen in front of him.

"um, Saw 3" Griffin responds, knowing what would come next. "Can I watch with you" Payton asks, "I don't want you to have nightmares later though". "I'll be fine Griff, I'm not a child" Payton argued.

* * *

Pay grabbed one of his stuffies as he walked softly into Griffin's room, nudging him awake. 

"ugh..pay what is it?" he groaned sleepily. "I scawed, I had a nightmare" he said softly. He had a nightmare inspired by the Saw movie he'd watched with his caregiver.

"you can sleep with me" Griffin said, pulling the sheets sideways so Payton could slide in.

He did and he cuddled up close to Griffin, falling asleep beside his lover, nightmare free.


	29. Jaden x Bryce- Love is Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The term "Love is Blind" always annoyed and confused Bryce. Love isn't blind, if you can actually see then love will never be blind. Your partners appearance will always have some affect on the relationship regardless of whether or not it's a big influence.   
> So great news for him when he actually went blind.

_The term "Love is Blind" always annoyed and confused Bryce. Love isn't blind, if you can actually see then love will never be blind. Your partners appearance will always have some affect on the relationship regardless of whether or not it's a big influence._

_It pissed him off even more when there was a TV show called Love is Blind and it featured the most conventionally attractive people probably on the planet. If love was so blind then you would've had less attractive people on it._

_So great news for him when he actually went blind._

_He was doing one of his vlog bits and Josh did something and full on wacked Bryce's eye. It had bruised and cut his eyes. After his eye stopped bleeding and Josh apologized profusely for accidentally hurting his best-friend. The other Sway members asked him to go see a doctor._

_He refused, he figured he'd be fine. Plus he had a bit of a fear of the doctors, and possibly having to get a surgery did not sound appealing to him._

_He woke up the next morning with a swollen eye, he couldn't see out of it. When he checked in the mirror he looked to see the skin around his eye bruised up to the point where it was covering his eye._

_Stupidly enough, he ignored it._

_The next day the swelling had gone down, his eye was open when he looked in the mirror, but he still couldn't see. He told Griffin and he demanded that Bryce go to the doctor. So he did. But Josh came with him, to ease his fear of the doctor and to drive him there._

_The doctor did some tests and stuff and said that Bryce's eye had been infected by a cut, and it had swollen and made him blind in his right eye. Then he dropped the real bomb._

_The infection had spread to his left eye, and he would go completely blind in a couple days to a week._

_Somehow even this didn't really make Bryce scared. It should've, but you don't understand the gravity of the situation you're in until it actually happens._

* * *

Bryce woke up to darkness. Nothing. He couldn't tell if he was in a fever dream or he actually couldn't see. So he sat there in his covers, for a solid thirty minutes.

He heard the door open and a voice. He could tell it was Anthony's. "Bryce I made pancakes if you wanna come downstairs and get some". He just started sobbing.

This was real, it was happening. He was blind. He couldn't see anything, his friend was talking to him and he couldn't even see where he was standing at. 

Anthony called out for the guys and then sat on Bryce's bed. He couldn't hear the rest of his friends enter his room over his own sobs. He felt the indentations of six other people sitting on top of his bed. One of them grabbed his hand, rubbing small circles at the juncture between his index finger and thumb.

It just made him cry harder because he couldn't tell who it was.

No one had to say anything, they all knew what had happened.

Bryce ran his hand up the person arm, the one who was rubbing his hand. He trailed up his body, his arm, neck and then he felt the hair. It was permed, loose waves, Jaden. 

"Jaden right?" he mumbled softly through tears as he placed his hand back ontop of Jaden's.

"Yes, yes it's me. We'll help you through this"

* * *

Bryce and Jaden walked arm and arm down the street, paparazzi walking down with them asking them questions. Whenever Bryce went out he tried to be as normal as possible, which involved walking with someone else so he didn't run face-first into someone or something. But it also made people question him.

_"Bryce and Jaden, why are you two so close?"_

_"Is something going on between you two?"_

_"Where are you guys going?"_

"We're just friends, and we're headed to get dinner with the rest of Sway and a couple Hype members." Jaden answered as he pulled the two of them into the restaurant. "Thank you so much Jaden." 

They had gone to a restaurant that just so happened to have braille menus. Which still wasn't that great because Bryce didn't know braille that well yet. It did help him though. 

His friends had been so nice to him. Especially Jaden. They all did their part to be a little more helpful but Jaden really went the extra mile. He would help Bryce out whenever he could, hell he was helping Bryce learn braille in his spare time.

They had started spending a lot of time together.

But they were just friends, friends who had secret feelings for each other, though neither knew it.

* * *

After dinner they all headed back to their respective houses. Both Jaden and Bryce trailed upstairs, to work on their braille lessons and to chill out together.

But apparently none of that mattered because as soon as they got up to his room Jaden kissed him. Not like a peck, like a full on kiss. Which was good for both of them because Bryce was to pussy to even attempt to make a move.

Needless to say both of them were shocked. Their kiss quickly dissolved into a solid ten-minute make-out session only broken apart because they'd run out of breath.

They definitely weren't just friends anymore.

* * *

Today was the first day Bryce was using a white cane, something you use to show you're blind. Outside of Sway. Honestly hiding the fact that he was blind was stupid because who the fuck probably cared and also that is an insanely tiring thing to be doing.

It was more useful then he'd thought it to be, he could actually manage to not run into something and go outside by himself. Of course the Hollywood Fix had rolled up. 

"Yo Bryce. Why do you have a white cane?" Fletcher asks, as he hopped out the car to walk along with him.

"Fletcher right? Because I'm using it to see where I'm going." he responds, moving the cane to hit Fletchers feet, before continuing walking. 

"You're blind?" 

"Yeah, I have been for a solid 2 months. Just I hid it by walking with Jaden and my other friends."

"Dude, so you're just now saying something?"

"Yep. It got hard to keep a secret so I stopped. I actually think that this is the store that I'm supposed to being going to so I'm gonna go" Bryce says before reeling off and heading into the candy shop.

**Hollywood Fix- new video up now- Bryce Hall admits to going blind while walking to Jack's Candy!**

****

**(lmao I meant 3 months both times, fuck me. I'm not doing it again)**

****


	30. Vinnie x Jordan- Jordan Huxhold has a girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinnie didn't know Jordan had been dating Maddie for 4 months, so it's not his fault he's been fucking Jordan for 4 months

_"Fuck- Jordan don't stop~" Vinnie moaned as Jordan continued to pound into him, his legs wrapped loosely around Jordans waist as he thrust upward into him._

_"Oh my god~" he gasped as he clawed one of his hands down Jordan's arm. His head hung backwards as his mouth gaped open, moans leaving it. Jordan groaned lowly as he continued to keep going._

The two were so encased in their pleasure that they hadn't noticed that Maddy had stopped by. Though that wouldn't have mattered to Vinnie though. She had come to surprise her boyfriend with a chain that he'd wanted. He would not be getting that chain later.

She checked around the house until Anthony told her that Jordan was in his room, and she headed there. She was not ready for what she'd see when she got there.

Jordan and Maddy had been dating for 4 months. Jordan loved Maddy, and he love sex with Vinnie, so why not have both. None of their friends even knew that Jordan and Maddy were dating, so it wasn't Vinnies fault that he had been fucking Jordan for 4 months. 

Jordan and Vinnie's relationship was difficult. They were definitely not just friends, they weren't dating, and they weren't friends with benefits. They were at what you would call the "talking" stage in a relationship, they weren't a thing but they weren't nothing. But Jordan had a girlfriend.....what a fucking player.

Vinnie heard the door open and quickly moved up under the covers, hiding his whole body except for his head. Jordan flung the covers over his lower half but stayed sitting up. 

"We're fucking busy!" Vinnie yells. Instead of one of his roommates voices, he hears a girls voice, "Babe I-". He glances up to see Maddy standing there. "Why are you here Maddy!" he shouts exasperated. She finally realized what had been happening.

"JORDAN WHAT THE FUCK! You're cheating on me! We've been dating for 4 fucking months, you couldn't keep your dick in your pants that long! You could have just told me that you didn't want to fucking date me but you're CHEATING on me! With your "straight bestfriend", Vinnie you were supposed to be my friend too! You know what, I don't even CARE! FUCK YOU BOTH!" she screams as she storms out of the room and the house.

"Madd—" Jordan stops when he realized that his ex had already left. Vinnie was so far gone he'd barely even realized what was going on, but he was smart enough to figure out that Jordan had fucked up really bad. He got up and put on his boxers, pants and grabbed his shirt. 

_Jordan had a girlfriend_

_Jordan Huxhold had a girl_

_Jordan had led him on._

_He was a homewrecker_

_Maddy would never probably speak to him again (they were actually friends)_

"Where are you going?" Jordan questions, as Vinnie starts to walk out the door. "Where am I going? Where am I going? I'm FUCKING leaving, you didn't tell me you had a GIRLFRIEND! I thought WE had the potential to be something, but I find out that I'm a side piece to you! You disgust me! YOU'RE A FUCKING DOG JORDAN." Vinnie yells, slamming the door behind him.

Leaving Jordan to think about what he'd done. He'd just lost his bestfriend because he was too self-absorbed to realize that he was hurting everyone involved (except him). Jordan had dissociated so heavily from his emotions and empathy that he didn't care about what had happened, or what he'd done to Maddy and Vinnie. 

He was stupid. Dumb. Rude. Selfish. But it would never register in his mind.

Vinnie moved out of the house 2 weeks later, moved into Sway. He fit pretty well there, still talked to all his friends, but he avoided Jordan like the plague. He'd reached out to Maddy and told her that he was sorry about everything that had happened and also cleared up that he was unaware of the fact that her and Jordan were a couple. 

Anyways. Everyone got over it. Both Vinnie and Maddie became friends, and they both forgave Jordan for being a jerk. Not that they became friends again or anything 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILY Puffins! Make sure to stay safe!!


	31. Corpse x Sykkuno- Hazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse and Sykkuno are both popular, and a little odd  
> for some reason, a specific group of guys reaches out and hazes them  
> Hazing- refers to any activity expected of someone in a group that humiliates, degrades, abuses, or endangers them regardless of a person's willingness to participate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU  
> trigger warning- Rape- Corpse and Sykkuno are raped

Corpse and Sykkuno were a little different, both popular by association. They both had issues and they manifested in different ways.

Sykkuno was attractive. But you couldn't convince him of that. Girls were into Sykkuno but you couldn't convince him of that either, his self-confidence was absurdly low. He had deep-rooted trauma from his father that manifested in that way. People thought he was a jerk, and digging for compliments when he would say "Girls just aren't into me that way", because they could clearly see the other college girls throwing themselves at Sykkuno. He just thought people were nice to him, his father had convinced him that no one could ever love him, especially not a guy, and he believed that. Somehow, he became friends with the popular people though he really didn't fit their vibe. Sure he was attractive but he was super socially awkward, like the man couldn't tell social ques for shit. And he was always really quiet, in anime protagonist type way. Completely opposite from the people he hung out with.

Corpse was different. He as well had deep-rooted trauma and self-confidence issues. He hid his face behind a mask everyday, it had a zipper that opened so he could eat but he never took it off. It didn't matter where he was at, only a few people had seen what he looked like. No one knew his name. The teachers did but everyone strictly referred to him as Corpse, at his own request. He was mainly known around campus for his absurdly deep voice. People were scared of him, because he radiated very heavy school shooter vibes before people got to know him. Rumours swirled around him, 

_**"I heard corpse gets his bag and body checked by security guards everyday when he enters the building"** _

_**"Well I heard he was expelled from 2 different schools for violence"** _

None of these rumours were true. People soon came to realize once Corpse warmed up to everybody that he was just different, he became friends with the popular kids. He already knew Sykkuno because they were roommates but he warmed up to knew people pretty quickly and his chaotic energy blended in great with the other people he was friends with. 

His friend group. Jeremy (Disguised Toast), Imane (poki), Lily, Micheal, Rae, Wendy, and Fed and Yvonne used to be in the group as well.

Fed had been kicked out of the group after Yvonne and Lily both said that Fed had touched them inappropriately even after they asked him to stop. 

No one had ever heard Sykkuno cuss and scream at a person before, but there's a first for everything. 

Yvonne left the group shortly after, she said seeing everyone everyday rekindled her awful memories. She was still friends with everyone, but she had found a new main group of people.

Fed knew everyone's secrets in the group. He knew stuff about some that no one else did. He could spill secrets about everybody. But he only told people stuff about Sykkuno and Corpse. Specifically their sexualities. 

He outed them both. 

Sykkuno was bi; he had a preference for guys, Corpse was gay. And they were roommates, and you see where I'm going here.

Everyone thought they were dating. They weren't, they were just good friends, good platonic friends. Their friends knew this, but you couldn't convince everyone else.

Most people were chill, it wasn't like high school. They still gossiped, they still fought, but it wasn't the same as highschool.

_Most people are chill.......some weren't._

* * *

An awful group of guys they were.

Jake Paul, xQc (felix), Ninja (Richard), Fed, Tyler (TrainWrecksTV) and Ali (GrossGore). They were all disgusting. They didn't take no for an answer, they got what they want. They were racist, homophobic, transphobic, sexist and so much more, you name and one of them had probably done it. Not to mention the fact that they were all somehow popular. And they all had a vendetta against the other friend group.

Though none of the others had done anything wrong to anyone. Besides for maybe tell them no.

They HATED Corpse. With a burning passion. Corpse was everything they weren't. Funny, muscular (looking), hot, nice, and he supported everyone. They thought he was on a power trip (if anyone was it was them). That he thought he was too good for everyone else. They thought he deserved to be hazed.

Hazing- any action taken created intentionally that causes embarrassment, harassment, ridicule or emotional/physical harm to someone, regardless of the person's willingness to participate.

Just their luck when they stumbled upon Sykkuno and Corpse talking in an abandoned classroom on their break.

Two at one time wouldn't be an issue.

They all strolled into the classroom. "Hey CORPSE, what's up?" Fed asked, his tone sickeningly sweet. Corpse glances up and then mentally rolled his eyes, "Go away Fed. We don't want to talk to you. We were having a private conversation here" he answers, keeping his tone level. "What? Getting ready to suck each others dicks again?" Felix smirks, going silent when Fed glares at him. 

"Who said I wanted to talk to you?"

"Well I don't want to fight you either"

"Who said I wanted to fight" Fed asks.

Corpse grits his teeth. "Look, I don't know what you wanted but I don't even want to look at you, so much as carry on a fucking conversation so I'd like you to fucking leave". "You should be able to tell what's happening here."

Corpse takes note of the fact that Ali just closed the door. "Look if what I think is happening is going on then it's still a no and a get the fuck out."

"Who said I was asking"

Just like that Tyler, Jake, Ali and Richard had lunged forward. Two grabbed Corpse and the other two grabbed Sykkuno, they twisted his wrist behind his back and kicked the backs of his legs so he was on his knees on the ground. Simultaneously, Sykkuno was getting _thrown_ and _pinned_ to the ground. 

Apparently, belts can be produced out of thin air because all the sudden a belt is wrapped tightly around his wrists, preventing him from moving them. Sykkuno's were tied too. They both start thrashing around, trying to get up, but it doesn't work.

"Flailing around is not going to change anything" 

"Fuck you, fuck all of you" Corpse growls, still fighting the restraints. "Yeah, I think you have some things mixed up. Because I'm pretty sure you aren't gonna be fucking any of us" Fed laughs.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Felix asks his leader, Fed laughs pretends like his thinking, "Well first why don't we take off his stupid mask.". Corpse looks up, "Don't fucking touch me" he spits.

"It's funny how you still think I'm listening to you" Fed smirks as he grabs Corpse's face, pulling up his head and ripping the mask off his face. Corpse stares at the ground, he can feel all the guys eyes on him. They're judging him, probably thinking about how ugly he is. (they were in fact not thinking that, more along the lines of 'so that's what he looks like')

"Enough. Now the real fun begins"

* * *

Corpse let out a sound of excruciating pain as he felt the pure agony of something inside him.

"What fag? You can't take it?" Felix spits at Corpse as he was gagging, wincing and choking. "C'mon thought you would be better than this" he laughs. He was raping Corpse, one hand choking him and the other one holding him by the waist, preventing him from moving. Tyler was face-fucking him as well.

I guess they don't understand that just because you're gay doesn't mean you're a bottom. Corpse wasn't a bottom, and for your first time, having someone shoving their dick into you without proper prep is insanely painful. Even if he was, this would've still been a painful experience because he's almost positive that he can feel blood dripping onto his quads from how rough Felix going. 

Also Tyler's dick was so far down his throat that he could feel it in his trachea and the fact that Felix was choking him was causing him to get dizzy. The world is fuzzy and the edges of his vision is going to a black. He tries to pull away, only to be pushed back on. Tears start leaking from his eyes as he starts gargling. "Oh you're gonna cry now. How pitiful." He doesn't even hear who says it because at that moment the hand around his throat tightened and he choked and the black around the edges of his vision closed in and he went slack.

* * *

Sykkuno let out a strangled gasp of pain as Ali shoved himself inside him. He started thrusting without prep, or concern for the fact that it felt like Sykkuno's inside's were on fire.

Fed was standing over him, practically destroying his voice because his throat was burning. Lucky for him, this was also not the first time someone's dick was practically choking him, and he didn't have a gag reflex. So he was doing better than Corpse.

Though he was able to mask his pain, because he'd endured worst than this. The difference, he chose to do the other stuff. But he could take this, it hurt but he could take it.

"Wow, you're a whore. Probably do this shit on a daily, probably enjoying this shit like a slut" Fed groaned.

He knew not to give them a reaction. So he kinda just sat there, mouth slack, silent. He built up the courage to look beside him, look at Corpse, regretting what he saw. Or what he didn't see, what he didn't see; conscious corpse. What he did see; let's just say he regretted looking. 

He was dissociating from the situation, which was the easiest way for him to distract from the fact that his entire body was in pain and his throat was on fire and he wanted to burst into tears and sob uncontrollably and beg them to leave him alone and ask them why they were hurting him because he always tried to be super nice to everyone and he didn't mean to upset anyone.

Fed came in his mouth. He spit it out on the floor. "You're so Fucking annoying" Ali groans from behind him. "What? Mad you aren't getting a good enough reaction from me? Mad I didn't cry and beg for you to stop?" he responds, quieter than he wanted to. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the other two, stand up and walk toward him.

Jake punches him in the face, he can feel the tears building up in his eyes. But he didn't have time to start crying because he felt a blow to his neck, where his pressure point is, and then he fell to the floor.

* * *

"Jake, fucking idiot. How's he gonna suck us off now" Richard smacks him. The two had been beating their tiny dicks black and blue at the sight of their friends fucking unconscious bodies. "Just fuck Corpse. Felix is done, Ali's almost there, now we don't have to hear him." Jake grits out. 

"What are we gonna do with them once we're finished?" Felix asks. "I was thinking we just steal their clothes and place them naked beside each other on the floor."

"Sounds like a plan"

Sykkuno winced as he woke up, he had a huge headache. He rolled over and fell off something, he glanced over to see Corpse laying beside him. He glanced down to see he was naked. What the fuck. What happened. The events flooded back to him. He glanced around the room, looking for their clothes. He didn't see them, or Corpse's mask. He heard a groan beside him, and saw corpse sitting up. 

"Yo, what the fuck. Where are our clothes" his normally deep voice even more gravelly. "Well I'm assuming they took them." Sykkuno grits out, watching as Corpse grabbed his phone. I'll text our friends to bring us some from the dorm

**Offline TV**

**Corpse_Husband**

Hey Jeremy can you bring me and Sy some clothes?

**Valkyrae**

why do you need clothes? what happened😏

I have questions

**Corpse_Husband**

some guys raped us and then knocked us out and they took our clothes and now we're stuck in the Park room lol

**Toast**

why do I have to bring you clothes

also that's not funny

**Corpse_Husband**

if I don't joke about it I think I'd burst into tears

ur the only one who has a key to our dorm

also I don't think i want imane or rae seeing me naked 

also make sure you bring a mask for me

assholes stole mine

**Pokimane**

it was Fed wasn't it. i'll get everyone to beat him up. i swear i'll kill him

**Valkyrae**

lets meet up at park (after ur dressed). i wanna talk to you guys. then come with imane to beat everyone up

**Sykkuno**

I I don't wanna beat up anyone

**Valkyrae**

Thomas they RAPED YOU. They deserve it

Don't BE FUCKING NICE TO THEM

**Sykkuno**

I I don't wanna fight anyone. I wanna go back to the dorm and cry

**Valkyrae**

I'm sorry.

I'll be there five minutes from now

**Toast**

I'm outside the door 

**Pokimane**

I'll come to

**Lily**

Me too

Micheal ur coming too

**Yvonnie**

We'll make you feel better I promise. I know how awful that is

**Corpse_Husband**

Thank you guys. So much

**Sykkuno**

I just wanna cry and cuddle

**Corpse_Husband**

We can do that later if you want

**Sykkuno**

Thanks Corpse


	32. Jae x Brian- Songs and Stress (Brian's songs get rejected and Jae prevents him from drowning his sorrows in alcohol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian had spent months writing songs for the album only for them to all be denied and his most personal and favourite song is absolutely trashed by JYP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day6 is a rock band  
> if you want an introduction to their music, listen to Sweet Chaos, Rescue Me or Warning

**Jae**

**Young K/ Brian/ Younghyun— all used interchangeably**

Brian had left the house today anxious, anxious but happy. He had been working non-stop for the past 6 months, writing so many songs. he had written out 33 songs. He had spent days correcting certain songs, switching out words and changing around melodies. He was a fluent English speaker and a fluent Korean speaker so lucky for him he didn't have to think too hard about the wording.

Jae couldn't be more excited. Brian had been stressing out for months and it was stressing HIM out.

The two had been together for 4 years and he'd never seen this side of Younghyun. He would spend all day in their room, come out to eat dinner with his boyfriend and then go back into their room. There were days where Brian fell asleep at his desk, slumped over, head resting on the paper he was working on. Jae would pick him up and carry him onto the bed to cuddle with him. There were days where he didn't even sleep, just working all night. His eyes were red and his face was sunken in. Sometimes Brian would start yelling at him for the smallest reason, then breaking down crying and apologizing over and over again and begging Jae not to be mad at him. He was a wreck with all the work he had and Jae just wanted to lay down and cuddle with his boyfriend but he couldn't because said boyfriend was always WORKING.

So they were both very excited that he was done writing.

He walked to JYP Entertainment Headquarters with nervousness building in the pit of his stomach. Some of the songs were not his best work, he had gotten a little rushed towards the end. He spent too much time working on one of the songs and so he had to rush like five. 

He was super proud though, of his song named _To The Moon and Back_ the song was super personal to him, about him and Jae but he'd try to make the lyrics as vague as possible so people could still relate. JYP didn't like personal songs. But he knew they'd love this one, it meant so much to him.

* * *

Brian came home, almost in tears. He was sad, depressed, and disappointed. He'd worked so FUCKING hard and everything was discredited and ruined and trashed within a day. He'd had songs rejected before, both him and Jae as the writers for the group had had their share of rejected songs, but nothing had ever hurt this bad.

Out of 33 songs he wrote, 1 would be making the album. One. The other 32 had to be scraped or re-written, at the orders of JYP management. And _To The Moon and Back_ would be scraped entirely. "Too personal" they said, while he begged for it to be on the album.

They hadn't even been nice when declining them, just saying vague answers when he asked why, or grumbling about issues they found with songs. They would get stern at him anytime he tried to argue with them or defend a song that he thought was good. They'd say something like, "Do you want to have the comeback soon", "You wouldn't want your fans to get a song like this" or "Don't forget, it's a privilege to be in this group". They were gaslighting him into submission, listening to them for fear of letting down friends or fans or being kicked out the group.

The worst thing about it all was that their comeback was in 3 months, he had to write 12 new good songs in 2 months. Every emotion was swirling around in his head, and he was sad and angry at himself because if he had just tried HARDER he wouldn't be having to do this again. Now he was delaying the recording of the songs and he was gonna be putting stress on the other 4 members, and it was all because he couldn't fucking write a good song.

He trudged into his apartment to be met with a bouncy Jae standing at the door, "Hey Baby, how'd it go?" he asked. "Terrible. Here's the one song we have for the album" Brian sighs, handing him the one sheet of paper he had left.

"One? Where are the rest of them?" Jae asked, trailing Brian into the kitchen. "In the fucking trash." he grumbled. "The trash, all of them got scraped?" the taller asked confused. 

"Yes babe. None of them were good enough. Do we have any more of the 79% alcohol?" **(aka WAY too much alcohol)** he asks. Jae sighs. He knew how it felt to get a few songs rejected so getting so many scraped was probably awful. But Brian had been there for him while he cried about it and so he would be there for Brian. And step one of being there was making sure that his boyfriend didn't down a whole bottle of 79% alcohol, drown his sorrows and end up blackout drunk.

"Baby I know you're really sad, and I know what'll make you feel better." he says. "Why don't you go sit on the couch, I'll pour some red wine, and give you a massage.". Brian always talked more when he was drunk, or tipsy, so wine might get him to open up. While Younghyun really wanted to get wasted, a massage was really appealing too, so he went to go sit on the couch while Jae poured him some.

* * *

The lights were dimmed, they were sitting on the couch, Jae had his wine on a coaster. He had wrapped his long legs **(slenderman ass)** around his boyfriend and was slowly rubbing circles on his back.

"Younghyun, your posture is so bad. You've been slouched for so long i'm sure your back probably hurts" he whispered softly. He slowly started to knead into his back, "Oh baby there are so many knots, how're you not in pain everyday?" his voice was low, he could hear the quiet sighs and moans of contentment Brian was making with each kink he rubbed out.

"Ah~...Jae" he heard his boyfriend moan softly, he could tell Younghyun really needed this. 

"Do you want to talk about your feelings, you don't have to if you don't want to. It might make you feel better" he says. And in a moment of vulnerability, Brian starts to talk. "I I guess I feel like I'm failure because my songs weren't good enough, I'm putting everyone at an inconvenience and behind schedule. I don't know how I'm gonna write everything and it's stressing me out because I feel like everyone will be mad at me."

"No one will be mad at you for this. I proofread everything you wrote and loved it, if JYP can't realize that then it's his fault. You're an amazing songwriter and you have me here if you need help, I bet that Dowoon and Wonpil will help out as well. You aren't alone, you have all of us to help you out. Don't stress about it, your health has to come first, because right now you're barely even eating " Jae murmurs, slowly trailing his hands down his boyfriends back. 

"Do you feel better babe?" he asks, unraveling his legs from Brians waist and turning him so they were facing each other.

"Yes, I do, thank you so much" he smiles, before pulling his boyfriend into a soft kiss.

"Good, because I have a different stress reliever for you. Just come with me to the bedroom" Jae smirks, standing up and walking out of the room, swaying his hips slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Day6 because they're literally on crack all the time and they're super down to earth. They're on break right now and Jae is literally streaming on Twitch with his spare time(eajparkofficial). I'm literally obsessed with them


	33. Anthony x Jaden- Wow, I'm Not Crazy/Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony and Jaden are a couple and Anthony's parents don't approve  
> Jaden is drug addicted and an arsonist, his parent's think he's a bad influence. They couldn't be more wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song fic- Mashup- Wow, I'm not Crazy and Karma by: AJR

Anthony groaned as he walked into his parents office. When he found out who snitched on him he swore he would kill them. His mom was a psychiatrist and his dad was a psychologist so of course when they found out he had to go see them. His mother worked at an office in town and his dad was the school counselor, but they still made him set up (or they set up) appointments like they would for anybody else. They were forcing them to go to this one.

"Sit down Anthony, we want to talk to you about what we've heard. We just want to know why—"

" **Why? Are you asking me why? My days and nights are filled with disappointment** "

"Are we disappointing you? We just want you to stop, we want you to be fine"

" **Fine? Oh no everything's _fine_. I'm not sure why _I_ booked todays appointment**" 

"ANTHONY. Don't be like that, you're gonna ruin your life. You can't be doing heroin at school, or ever. We don't want you to OD, or end up in the hospital like Jaden" his father said.

**And I'm not sick, I took all my vitamins**

**Yeah, I'm not sick, I'm just kind of different**

He could see where the conversation was going. One of his friends had told his parents that he'd seen him doing heroin behind the school with his boyfriend Jaden. Which was true. It helped him feel better, feel like life was alright. But he felt awful, and the only person keeping him stable was Jaden. Actually, neither of them were stable. They were both depressed, they both were addicted to drugs, they were both sex addicts. Jaden was an arsonist, and Anthony burst into tears or went Joker crazy when something went bad happened to him. The difference is that Jaden didn't hide his problems, Anthony just seemed normal, even his parents didn't know what was happened with him.

They both sobbed uncontrollably watching Euphoria. They clung to each other and cried until they were hiccuping and their heads hurt and they had no tears left. Anthony got up and threw his heroin stash in the trash. When he woke up in the morning he couldn't stop shaking or stuttering, Jaden gave him some to stop him from passing out. He couldn't stop, and he didn't think he wanted to.

**You're just like me, you took all your vitamins**

**You're just like me, and you take delight in it**

Jaden overdosed on xans on monday of the next week. He was high on weed and he meant to take his sleeping pills instead of the xans but he mixed them up. Anthony climbed through his window to see him laying unconscious and forced him to throw them up, then drove him to the hospital. Where he lay beside him crying again. 

"DON'T DRAG JADEN INTO THIS" he yelled. He could feel tears building up already. 

"He's a bad influence Anthony, you were fine before you started dating. We think it would be better if you broke up" his mother said calmly. They'd had this conversation many times before, it wasn't a new thing.

" I LOVE HIM" he yelled back.

"Anthony. We need you to understand that we don't want to make you break up, but it would be better for the both of you. Jaden needs help, and rehab. We don't want you to end up like him, drug addicted and an arsonist at 16. We want you to be successful and live till at least college." his mother kept talking to him.

He could feel tears dripping off his eyes as he stood up and started to ball up his fists. His emotions were getting the better of him. 

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND" he was screaming now. "HE'S HELPING, HE'S NOT THE ISSUE. He makes me feel nice, he makes me feel bubbly inside, he gives me excitement and he helps me whole"

"Anthony, we know you're young and 'in love' but trust me this isn't good for you. You were whole before he came along and you'll be fine after. He's breaking you down slowly, who gave you your first shot of heroin? It was him."

"THIS ISN'T HIS FAULT. I KNOW HE HAS ISSUES BUT I DON'T CARE! I REALLY LOVE HIM"

"ANTHONY WE'RE MOVING IN 2 WEEKS SO FIGURE IT OUT AND BREAK UP WITH HIM" It was his father yelling this time.

"m-moving?" his voice got much quieter, almost silent. He'd lived here his entire life, in the same house.

His mother looked at him, "Yes sweetie, we're moving. I got a job that pays better in L.A. We were gonna tell you sooner-" tears were pouring out of his eyes. "what, you would tell me three days before? Why didn't you even ask me? Did it not matter what I wanted?" his voice was cracking, he was sitting on the floor now, sobbing. "Anthony, it's not like that but I couldn't turn down the opportunity."

"Come on. Get in the car. You should start packing." his father again. Could he not see how much Anthony was struggling with the news? Maybe he didn't care, for a psychologist he sure wasn't considerate of his sons feelings.

* * *

He got home and immediately walked to Jaden's apartment, his parents had kicked him out. When Jaden opened the door he immediately started to cry.

"What's wrong? Why're you crying?" he asked. He closed the door and took Anthony to his couch. 

"I-I'm moving Jaden. Across the country, in two weeks. I'll never get to see you again." Anthony answered, crying into Jadens neck again. He heated how much he cried, but he couldn't help it. But this time Jaden was there to comfort him, mumbling sweet nothings into his ear making him feel as though everything would be alright.

He spent the whole week with Jaden, even though his parents wanted him to be at home to help pack. He didn't want to leave him for a moment. 

* * *

"Anthony please. We have to GO" his father was yelling at him, why was his father always yelling at him.

Anthony ignored him. 

"Jaden please, please, I don't wanna leave you. I wanna stay with you forever" he was full on bawling, and Jaden was too. "Anthony, you have to go. I love you so much but you have to go with your family." 

"ANTHONY WE'RE OUT OF TIME. COME ON"

**"Time, I know we're out of time**

**But what if sad thoughts come and I can't stop it.**

**Bye, I don't wanna say bye**

**If only I could keep you in my pocket"**

"I promise we'll facetime everyday and I'll talk to you every single fucking day baby"

He got in the backseat of his parents car and rolled down the window.

"I love you and I'm gonna miss you so fucking much Jae"

"I love you too baby" It was the last thing he heard before his father rolled his window up and they started on the road to L.A.


	34. Corpse Husband- TrapDoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Fic- Trap Door by: Twenty One Pilots

**He wakes up early today**

**Throws on a mask that will alter his face**

Everyday he wears a mask. No one knows who he is, his followers don't know who he is. He could walk outside perfectly fine without it, but his twisted dysmorphia won't let him live a normal life

**Nobody knows his real name  
But now he just uses one he saw on a grave**

Obviously his family and VERY close friends know his real name. But his family doesn't know that he's online, that he's Corpse....that he's successful. His followers don't know his real name, thats too personal for them to know. Most of his friends haven't even seen his face, let alone know his name. Its too much for him.

**And he pretends he's okay, but you should see, oh  
Him in bed late at night, he's petrified**

Everyone knows that he's chronically ill, its one of the few things he's open about. But he pretends that he's okay, obviously he complains about the medical system but other than that he tends to keep the rest of his issues to himself. Why bother anyone with what's happening to him. He has insomnia, he rarely sleeps. If he finally falls asleep he never dreams, ever. Always nightmares.

**He used to see dreams at night  
But now he's just watching the backs of his eyes**

He has aphantasia (idk if he does irl). He can't see images in his head, making his ability to dream limited. He sees darkness, the blacks of his eyes, and words weave through his head. He can't see what he's thinking about but it makes it even more real.

**He pretends he's okay, but you should see  
Him in bed late at night, he's petrified**

He has horrible nightmares when he falls asleep. The most reoccurring one is when he's out in public, someone comes by and pulls off his mask. Then someone recognizes him, somehow. Everyone turns and looks at him and snaps pictures and posts them where he's then bullied for his appearance, his biggest weakness. Realistically, it won't happen, but it makes him all the more scared of public places.

**Take me out and finish this waste of a life**

**Everyone gather around for a show**

**Watch as this man disappears as we know**

**Do me a favor and try to ignore**

**As you watch him fall through a bleeding trapdoor**

Sometimes he wishes he was dead. It'd make it easier on everyone. He felt like it wasn't worth living some days. Sinking money down the drain as he tried to get ways to make each of his illnesses more tolerable. It felt useless to even try because he was paying out of pocket now and still wasn't getting any answers or solutions.

But he has fans, people who look up to him, people who say that he helps to cure their depression. He makes peoples days, so he sticks around. The fact that he's helping out others is enough to keep him alive. The fact that he finally made some good friends who don't mind that he's inside his head a lot, friends that ease up his nerves and make him more outgoing and a better person.

He wouldn't be falling through a trapdoor to death anytime soon, at least not out of his own will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILY PUFFINS!!!


	35. Bryce x Jaden- The Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden should be used to guns being pointed at him, but he's not  
> Jaden should not be turned on by the gun being pointed at his face  
> Jaden should be scared and not turned on, rather than scared and turned on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gun Kink, kidnapping, dub-com

_Jaden tried to shuffle, his knees digging uncomfortably into the concrete floor he was on top of. His arms tied behind his back, as he was forced back into the same position once more. He should've been okay, even comfortable, with being kidnapped by now. But he'd been able to get out of those situations, and he knew this was not something he would be able to get out of._

_His captor had a vendetta._

_Being a spy is not an easy job, and he'd been caught before. But he was a good guy, and the good guys always win. His job this time had been to up end a drug trafficking ring, led by the one and only Bryce Hall. Bryce was always bad in school, he didn't get the best grades, or the best at martial arts, he'd never had the stomach to kill someone. Jaden was the opposite. He graduated top of the class, he was all around good at everything, if it would better the world he would kill someone in a heartbeat. But Bryce had grown up, and gotten smarter. And who needs martial arts when you have guns and knives._

_Jaden was a fucking bully. Loved to bully Bryce, but now it was different. Because Bryce was in control, he had the upperhand. He was stronger, and Jaden was in a bad position._

_"I'm not evil, I have different priorities." Bryce spat. "You run a fucking drug trafficking ring. Of course you're a fucking evil" Jaden growled back. "No, I simply supply drugs to those who need it but are too poor to afford it." he reasoned. "You sell people METH! NO ONE NEEDS METH! What are you even talking about?"_

_Bryce pulled a gun out from his waistband. "I could fucking kill you right now Jaden. I suggest you not talk back to me." he spat, stepping closer to Jaden. Shoving the barrel of the gun right against his head._

_Jaden hid the shudder that he felt. Somehow, even in his multiple years of spy training, a gun had never been pressed to his head before. "Do it. You can't. You never could. You're fucking weak." he growls. And he wants to punch himself with how much his voice wavered._

_"But I can now, and I will. I'm not some weak kid anymore Jae , and you know that I could kill you. You couldn't do anything to stop me, because you're the one whose tied up." he grabbed Jadens head as he said it. Pressing the gun harder into his skull and pulling his hair so he was staring up at him._

_And something inside of Jaden swirled again, and a shiver racked through his body. And Bryce noticed. How could he not. And he smiled, a sick sadistic grin._

_"Jaden...are you not scared? Not worried that I could shoot you right now. That I have every right to shoot you right now. Just cock the gun and pull the trigger and blow your fucking brains out." Bryce murmurs, it almost sounds like he's saying it out of pity and Jaden wants to punch him so bad. But the sharp twist in his stomach and slight tremble of his body tell something different._

_If he wasn't handcuffed he'd shoot himself with the gun._

_"Or maybe I could leave you here. Let you soak in the pure humiliation you're feeling"_

_"I'm not humiliated you fucking—" his voice gave into a scream as Bryce put his foot against his clothed cock with his shoe._

_"You disgusting freak. You're getting off on this shit, a gun pressed to your fucking head and me shoe on your dick. Fucking freak". Then his mouth was being pried open and Bryce shoved the gun inside it._

_It was bitter and metallic, uncomfortable in his mouth, and he hated the feeling of it against his tongue but his eyes fluttered closed quickly when Bryce re-positions his shoe on Jadens dick. And god if Bryce wants to he could kill him right now, his finger still right against the trigger and just one little push could be the end of his life._

_His cock twitches._

_And the urge to want to shoot himself grows bigger._

_Bryce starts practically fucking his mouth with the gun and his hips buck forward the slightest bit and his face is burning red in shame at this point because Bryce is right. This is disgusting and he is disgusted with himself and he shouldn't be enjoying this in the slightest._

_"Go ahead. Rut against my shoe like a filthy animal." Bryce growls in his ear and he definitely shouldn't but his mind is hazy with arousal and humiliation and he couldn't think straight let alone think at all because if he had been thinking he wouldn't've been in this situation in the first place._

_But he rolls his hips up, and Bryce pushes his shoe down harder. Jaden swears he wants to die because Bryce is literally stepping on his dick at this point._

_This is disgusting and Bryce is a vile, awful person who runs a drug trafficking ring. This is gross and he should be disgusted with himself, he's kidnapped and there's a gun in his mouth and his dick is getting stepped on and he's enjoying it and he's aroused._

_Bryce cocks the gun and his eyes fly open as he comes, whole body shaking in shock and pure defeat. Bryce is laughing at him, laughing at how pathetic he is._

_Bryce pulls the gun out of his mouth, and punches him in the stomach. Jaden flies back, body hitting the wall of the industrial building he was in and then crumpling to the floor. Tears pricking at his eyes, and he wasn't supposed to cry, his training taught him to be strong but how could he be strong when this was the worst thing he'd ever fucking done._

_And Bryce laughs again, right before walking to the door and spewing words and curses at him. "You useless, disgusting, perverted, fucking freak"_

_And all Jaden could think once he left is 'I know'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate comments, kudos and bookmarks! ILY Puffins!!!


	36. Bryce x Jaden pt2- The Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden is going to be sold on the dark market by Bryce.  
> His buyer wants riddance of any previous relationships  
> So Bryce takes his engagement ring, the last thing he has of his fiancee Josh

_"oH jAaAdEn" Bryce sung as he re-entered the industrial room Jaden was slumped in. "What do you want" Jaden groaned, dragging out the last word. He was so tired, and he was still embarrassed about the night before. But one thing he'd learned in all his years of knowing Bryce, is that he wasn't nice....unless he wanted something._

_"Nothing. Can't I come to give my kidnapee some food? Or do you not want it? Actually, I'll force it down your throat anyway, so you might as well eat it" Bryce smiled as he put the plate in front of him. One sausage and an applesauce packet. Jadens mouth salivated at the thought of food, he was so hungry. But something was up._

_"What do you want? Why are you being nice? Trying to fucking poison me? I'm not going to eat it." he really wanted to eat it._

_"Oh the thing is Jaden, you always cave. I'll just walk out, leave you here, and when I come back the food will be gone. Because you're weak, and you'll give in and eat it eventually" Bryce spit. He undid Jaden's handcuffs so he could eat, but kept the ones on his ankles that chained him to the wall. Then he walked out._

_Jaden couldn't tell the time, there was no clock. But he knew that it didn't take long for him to eat the food that was sitting out. He felt so weak, so pitiful. How did he make it through the academy, how was he such a good spy yet stuck here, caving? How was he so depraved and disgusting and compliant? He was an awful spy. He really wanted to hold out but with his hands freed and the food where he could get it he knew he would eat it eventually and Bryce knew it too._

_Even if he got freed (somehow) and was allowed to leave, he wouldn't be able to go back to the headquarters. It's not like any of them would know what happened, but the pure humiliation of going back and having to face his professional coworkers was horrendous. Because he'd always remember how much power Bryce had over him. And knowing that Bryce had made him orgasm by pressing a **gun** to his head made him feel sick. How disgustingly awful he was and how hard he failed this mission would always linger in his mind._

_"Good, you finished the food." Bryce smirked as he walked back into the room. Jaden got up onto his knees and moved to punch him but Bryce just laughed and caught his hand. Was he that weak or is Bryce just strong? "Pitiful, you really thought you could punch me? Have you not learned that I'm better than you" he paused "Or do I need to remind you again?". He pulled out his gun again._

_Jaden felt a tiny shiver that he suppressed and just mumbled "please don't" and went limp as Bryce rehandcuffed him. "Oh? Glad to see you're coming around" Bryce smiled. "You know, I have a surprise for you" Bryce said. Jaden glanced up to look at him, he couldn't help but be hopeful for something good. He just wanted to go home._

_"So, as you know. I run a drug trafficking ring. But having you here reminded me...why just drugs? As much as I'd hate to admit it, you're pretty. Someone would enjoy having you, having your body, as a sex slave, since you're so clearly depraved." Bryce took the barrel of the gun and ran it down Jaden's face. "So I decided, to put you up on the black market in the dark web. Someone would pay good money to buy you from me. And I found an offer, over a million dollars to sell you as a sex slave. So the good thing is you'll be leaving in two days."_

_Jaden's hope disintegrated. He was gonna say that he had men who were watching the deep web, but he knew they'd never be able to help. Bryce was careful like that, he would be sold. Used for whatever someone's heart desired, what would they do with him? He would be a sex slave, held against his will. He felt sick to his stomach. He sighed in defeat. It was over, his life was ruined. His last shred of dignity left his body as he started to beg._

_"Please don't, please Bryce. I know you hate me, and I don't like you either, we work for different sides and I was so awful to you and you have every right to do this but I beg you please don't. I can't spend the rest of my life held in someones custody like that, I'd rather spend my life kidnapped here, I'd rather die. I swear I'll stop my men from ever trying to stop this stupid ring. I just want to go free, I wanna go home to my fiancee **(plot twist)**. Please Bryce...I-I'll do anything" _

_His fiancee....god. He was probably so scared, he probably knew that Jaden was in trouble. And helpless._

_Bryce snickered. "As much as I appreciate the begging for your life, and how much you want to go home. It's already been done. And the owner requests that there is no reminders of previous relationships, which means the ring has to go." Bryce smirked as he grabbed Jaden's hand a slid his engagement ring off his finger._

_"NO! Don't take that! Give it back, it's not yours! PLEASE it's the only thing I have of his to remember him! YOU CAN'T, I'll hide it somewhere.....y-you can't, you can't, y-y-you can't take it" his eyes start to well up with tears._

_" It looked good on your finger, but you know what will be better? The 500,000 dollars I'll be able to sell this for." Bryce smirked. The tears started to fall from Jaden's eyes "Shoot me Bryce, stab me, please just kill me. I want you to kill me, god please just FUCKING KILL ME" he screamed, and Bryce LAUGHED and closed the door to the room._

_Only then did Jaden start to sob. He'd never get to see the love of his life again._

* * *

_Jaden and Josh had been dating for three years, and engaged for 3 months._

_Josh had proposed to him at some absurdly fancy restaurant. With the jobs they both had they had money, but that place was stupid expensive. They went to Mastro's Penthouse and Jaden's food ONLY cost $91 fucking dollars. He ordered a 12 oz steak with a baked potato and greenbeans, he could've bought the same meal from somewhere else for less than 20. With Josh's meal (another $86) and the cheapest cocktails they could buy, the food came out to $215. And it was cold. _

_So Jaden grumbled that that was a waste of money (because it was), Josh agreed but said "For someone who makes 6 figures a year you act like a broke college student, at least I get to propose to the love of my life somewhere nice". Then he did. And Jaden said yes, then they left and drove home happy. On the way home they joked about the fact that a bottle of water there cost $9, and why should a bottle of water ever cost that much money._

_Jaden's ring had cost 300,000 dollars, made custom. And Jaden fought about that too, because that 300,000 dollars could've gone to a better place. Really he wasn't mad about it, rather quite flattered, but he liked to be difficult. Josh groaned and grabbed him closer, tangling in the sheets. "Fine. I'll take the damn ring back, keep the money, and get you a motherfucking ring pop instead. How's that sound"_

_He kept the ring. Gladly._

_Their wedding was supposed to be in a month, they'd planned to just do a small thing where they got someone to certify the marriage, and Josh's parents come over (Jaden's had not been supportive of him marrying a man). It was all they wanted, was just to be married, certified that they loved each other. Jaden and Josh Richards._

_Josh didn't know what Jaden's job was, but he knew it required unconventional hours, was for the government, dangerous and top secret. So he could pretty much guess, but was never officially aware of the fact Jaden was a CIA spy._

_They both knew it was a risk to their relationship, they both knew there was a potential of Jaden never coming back. Even the best spies get caught and killed, but you don't understand just how tough the situation is until you're actually in it._

_Before every mission when Jaden left in the morning he would say "I love you" and Josh would smile and kiss him passionately before smiling and saying "I love you too", Jaden would say "I'll come back soon". Josh always mumbled "You always do"_

_Josh knew something was wrong, something bad had happened. Because it'd been three days and Jaden was supposed to be back in two. And Jaden had never once been late._

_Jaden just wished he could say I love you to Josh one more time._

_Josh prayed Jaden wasn't dead, maybe just a little late back._

* * *

_In what Jaden could only assume to be a two day period of time, Bryce came back in with a rag. He pressed it to Jaden's face, and he blacked out._


	37. Bryce x Jaden- The Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden is sold  
> He manages to break free where he returns to his fiancee  
> what's waiting him is not what he expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAPE WARNING  
> I put a warning there when it happens but it's still there!

Jaden woke up to a loud beeping. It was high pitched, too high pitched for the throbbing headache he had. He groaned and sat up, glancing around the room. The bed was big, probably queen sized. There was a small dresser beside the bed with a lamp and a tiny manual alarm clock. He slammed his hand down onto the alarm clock and it shut up.

Good.

He massaged his head with one hand as he rolled over into the bed, he threw the covers over his head. Not being completely adjusted with the surroundings, he tried to throw his arm around Josh. When it dropped back onto the bed he remembered that this was not his home. Then he glanced down and realized he was clean, and had on different clothes.

He shot up in bed again, and started looking around the room. The first thing he tried to do was open the door, it just rattled. He kicked it in frustration, he walked to the window. 'where is something to throw at it' he thought. Then he noticed a sticky note on the window. _Thick tempered glass, will not break._ He was really starting to get worked up. There was one more door and a closet, he presumed it was a bathroom.

He opened it. It was. There was a shower, a toilet, mirror and a sink. Some soap, shampoo and conditioner sitting out, an air freshener bottle, that was it. He stared at the mirror and realized he was wearing a thick choker, how did he not feel it? It looked kinda nice, but that wasn't the point. He ran a finger down it, it was leather, there was a little tiny thing on the side of it, though he couldn't tell what it was. He moved on. He pondered if he could slam his head into the side of the sink and kill himself. He realized that wasn't a good idea, he'd probably just knock himself unconscious and then whoever kidnapped him probably would be even more upset. There was a closet in the bathroom as well.

He opened that one, it held a couple shirts, a few pairs of pants, underwear, and lingerie? He closed the closet, what's in the other closet? He walked back into the room.

He flung it open. Then slammed it closed immediately. You would expect, I don't know, CLOTHES to be in a closet. Not whips, gags, vibrators and multiple different cock and ball torture items. He remembered exactly what he was there for.

Someone sauntered into the room. "YOU FUCKING PSYCHO" Jaden screamed, and went to murder the guy. But before he could even get to the man a sharp shock went through his neck. He dropped to the floor. "AUGH MAKE IT STOP" he yelled. The pain was coursing through him, waves of pain crashing over him and making him thrash about on the floor. "FUCK MAKE IT STOP" he yelled.

The man was still staring at him, smiling. The waves of pain stopped but he was shaking, almost like he'd just had a seizure. "W-what did yo-u do to m-me" Why was he stuttering?

"It's a drug, wears off completely in about 5 minutes. Comes through that choker you were admiring in the mirror. Also has a tracker on it, just in case you run off. You can stop trying to take it off to, you aren't going to be able to. If you manage to get it off it'll send a shock through you that'll probably cause you to have a heart attack"

"My name's Lonnie by the way. Saw you look in the closet. Don't know what you're so scared about, considering what I know from Bryce I think you're into much worse things. Was gonna put the knives and guns down here to but I couldn't risk you using one, not in the way I'm intending to use them"

**WARNING WARNING RAPE WARNING WARNING!!!!!**

* * *

Sobs left Jaden's mouth as he thrashed around the bed. When was the last time he wasn't in pain. When was the last day he wasn't begging for Lonnie to get off of him, or to finally let him take a break. He couldn't count the amount of days that he longed to just see someone other than him or that stupid security guard. He missed the days that he had someone who cared about his well being. He missed the days where he wasn't scared of knives, where he wasn't scared of speaking up, where he wasn't scared of saying no. He missed the days when he could consent or have a safe-word.

He couldn't remember much of the session Lonnie did on him yesterday, he's pretty sure he forgot mostly everything after the big sub drop that Lonnie kept fucking him through even though he'd fallen so deep he wasn't even aware of surroundings, let alone verbal enough to tell him to stop or yell out red.(not that begging or safe-wording ever did anything) He woke up to Lonnie fucking him again, and jesus christ when was he not getting fucked at this point. His ass was sore, and he was in pure pain with every movement.

Lonnie left for work, and normally he'd be allowed to walk around the large flat, that had security guards around to make sure he didn't try to hurt himself. Today he hadn't though, Lonnie had kept him tied up and shoved a vibrator inside him, though Jaden hadn't said or done anything because he was still having a sub drop.

When he finally came back he felt a constant thrumming and a gag around his mouth.

The first hour awake hadn't been too bad, he was pretty sure Lonnie had the remote to the toy and just had it on low. It hurt but at least it was tolerable. 

The second hour was worse. The low vibrations had been increased to a higher pace, and it was starting to really bother him.

The third hour was when it got bad. The vibrations had been turned up to high and that's when his first release came. Then the next two more.

The fourth hour was when the thrashing started. He couldn't take anymore and he was stuck, and he was so sore and his dick hurt and everything hurt.

The fifth hour was when the screaming and sobbing started. His dick wasn't even getting hard at this point, and he just wanted it off.

Lonnie came home at the 7th hour awake and the 8th unaware. Jaden sobbed harder, because this meant that the stupid vibrator would be turned off and replaced with Lonnie's dick. He'd be here for another two hours.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, please master please give me a break, i've been so good, please it hurts so bad" he sobbed when the gag and vibrator were removed. Lonnie only laughed in his face and put his dick in.

**WARNING OVER**

* * *

Jaden sighed as he looked in the bathroom mirror. To thin, with no muscles, and to weak to fight anyone anymore. Spy Jaden was gone. He lifted up the shirt he had and prodded at his ribs, to prominent through his shirt. He ran his fingers over the carvings in his stomach and arms.

_Master's slut, dumb whore, cumbucket, painslut, filthy_

He slid off his pants and looked at the ones that lined his thighs.

_cockslut, useless, stupid, broken, disgusting_

He looked at his least favorite marking, the one in big lettering on his chest.

_Forever claimed_

He liked to pretend that it was a tattoo, one he got dedicated to Josh, but he knew it wasn't. He tried to ignore the others, but they were too big. Out on his arms for everyone who looked at him to see. They'd be there forever.

A loud voice came through the stupid speaker system Lonnie had installed into the bathroom and bedroom. "Enjoying the pretty artwork" he asked, though it came so loudly through the speakers it scared Jaden.

It probably wasn't even that loud, he'd just become so sensitive to everything over time. "I wish you'd stop doing that" he mumbled. "Speak up, whore. Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to mumble?" Lonnie mocked. "Sorry master...it was nothing important master"

"That's a good whore" Jaden smiled at the brief moment of praise, even if it wasn't well intentioned.

* * *

Jaden sighed happily in the car.

He couldn't believe he was free.

He'd managed to seduce the security guard over a long period of time.

One day he said "You know what master doesn't know won't hurt him right"

He'd had sex with that security guard.

When the security guard left for a moment he'd stolen a gun.

With that gun he managed to blow off the door handle to the flat.

And he'd managed to make it onto the elevator, and onto the bottom floor.

He'd found out the date at the front office.

It'd been 10 months since his mission.

He found a nice woman who was willing to let him catch a ride.

Lonnie would probably come to find him soon, he'd need to find someone to get the choker off his neck.

* * *

He thanked the woman as he got out of the car, apologizing for not having any money to pay her with. He got out the car and walked into his old apartment complex, praying that Josh still lived there and hadn't left. He'd taken the elevator up to the floor that his old apartment was on. He knocked on the door and Josh opened it. He still looked the same, though he couldn't tell why Josh was wearing a turtleneck and jeans when it was so hot outside.

"Josh! I've missed you so much. I'm sorry that it's been so long but I finally got free." he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for though.

"Oh, Jaden! Hi! You look...different"

Jaden stiffened, what was that supposed to mean. He knew he wasn't in the best shape or look the best right now but was Josh disgusted with him.

He froze though when he heard another noise.

"Babe who's at the door"

Jaden's heart shattered into a million pieces. And he nearly gaped when he saw the man standing there. Bryce fucking Hall. Bryce Hall was dating Jaden's fiance—ex-fiance—now. 

"This is Jaden, my uh- my ex-fiance"

"The one that just disappeared one day? What's he doing here" Bryce sneered.

Part of him was upset, upset that Josh had said he just "disappeared" but he was glad that Josh hadn't told Bryce "he died trying to complete a mission for the government" since technically that was top secret. But Bryce knew what'd happened and knew who he was and still sneered at him like that. Bryce was the reason this'd happened and he was still sneering at him like that. His eyes trailed down, and he noticed the engagement ring still on Josh's finger, then he saw the one on Bryce's. And his heart broke more.

"I- uhm was just wondering if you kept my uh- my stuff. Just wanted to come get it" he said, staring at the floor now.

"yeah, it's in the spare room. You can come in and get them. This is my uh- new boyfriend Bryce, you guys can get to know each other a little if you'd like" Josh said awkwardly as he entered the flat. 

Jaden gritted out a "sure" and walked to the spare bedroom, Bryce walking with him. As soon as he got there and Bryce closed the door he started to get angry.

"Was selling me on the black market not enough for you? You had to get with my fiance to? Just to rub it in further." Jaden hissed.

"Ex-fiance remember, he's with me now. Plus, we'd been watching you and Josh for a while. Josh is pretty great you know. He's attractive, smart—" he paused and smirked "good in bed"

"No shit I know that we'd been together for 3 fucking years!" Jaden clinched his fists. "I should be getting married to him! Not you! I was one fucking month away from being Jaden Richards and you fucking ruined it!" he spat.

"It's kinda sad how life turns out sometimes isn't it." Bryce laughed.

"You don't fucking get it! You sold me, and stole me away from my life! You gave me away to someone! Look at what he fucking did to me!" Jaden said bitterly as he pulled his shirt off.

Bryce froze for a second before going back to that signature smirk. "Must say those words fit you quite well, couldn't find a better way to describe you myself". 

"Now hurry the fuck up and get your shit. I want to get back to _my_ fiance" Bryce smiled.

Jaden started to sniffle softly as he packed up the stuff sitting around the room. Everything brought back memories. Tears started to drip from his eyes as he packed up a couple pictures of the two of them. He brushed them away.

He grabbed the two suitcases and wheeled them into the living room, getting ready to leave. He sighed as he looked around the room, nothing changed but everything had. It looked the same, but he wasn't staying here, Josh looked the same but he wasn't the one he was kissing, Josh still slept in the same bed but he wasn't there with him.

Josh emerged from the kitchen and ran to him, engulfing him in a hug. "T-they told me you died and I-"

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. How's Bryce treating you?"

"He's...lovely. But I love you too and when he proposed to me I said yes because I'd feel bad if I said no but I don't know if I'm reading to marry him. It was supposed to be you and now you don't have a place and I'm sorry"

"Hey Hey. Don't worry about me. It's time for you to start a new chapter of your life. One where i'm just a friend, and you find somebody different. I'm not mad, if you thought I was dead I'm glad you moved on. But if Bryce ever touches you, you better call me and kick him out the apartment"

Josh nods. "Oh wait! I have something for you" he says. 

"You don't have to give me anything though"

Josh runs off and returns with a phone. "I'm sure you probably lost yours, and this is my old one. But I kept it up to date with all the contacts of our friends. Oh I also called Quinton to see if you could stay with him since you- uhh- don't have somewhere to stay."

"Thanks Josh, I appreciate it"

* * *

He stood outside the apartment complex and waited for Quinton.

Quinton got out. "I thought your ass disappeared and went to Cuba or some shit. Where have you been? You look different"

"I'll tell you in the car"

* * *

"You saw Josh and Bryce right? What do you think of Bryce?"

Jaden gritted his teeth again, "he seems fine"

"Between you and me, I don't think he's treating Josh right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILY PUFFINS!  
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS APPRECIATED!  
> STAY SAFE, WASH YOUR HANDS, WEAR A MASK AND DONT TALK TO STRANGERS SELLING CANDY IN WHITE VANS


	38. Nick x Chase- Schizophrenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Austin had a secret. One he should've told everyone by now, but for some reason he hadn't. He remembered why when he had a schizophrenia attack.

Nick hated telling people he had schizo, because then he was treated differently, and not in a good way. If you told someone you have cancer they'd get all sympathetic and say something like "i can't imagine how hard it is, stay strong", if you told someone you were schizophrenic they'd take a step away from you and say "you aren't gonna kill me, are you?".

Nick knows because it'd happened to him before. 

He'd gotten diagnosed when he was 12, admitting to his parents that he saw—and heard—things that weren't there. When they went to the doctor he had been told he had schizophrenia. He was required to bring a note into school to tell his teachers, and all the sudden they were a little more concerned about him.

He'd told a couple of his friends and then his friends had told others, and then those people told their parents. Then he was basically isolated. His friends suddenly weren't talking to him, everyone kept a distance away from him and he didn't know why. Even his parents were a little on edge for a while.

About a year later he realized why, serial killers. Its always mentioned that they had schizophrenia or could've possibly had it and never gotten diagnosed. And it hurt, that people thought he would kill them just because he had a mental illness. 

When he got into highschool he made a best friend, and he only told his best friend once they were in the comfort of his house, hanging out overnight in a sleepover. The first thing he said was "I imagine that's really hard to deal with. What should I do if you have an attack, do I treat it like a panic attack or walk away"

And Nick cried, because that was the first time someone had concerned how hard it was to deal with schizophrenia and asked what to do if he ever had an attack, rather than being scared or asking if he would kill them.

He still kept in touch with CJ, even after he dropped out of highschool, the only person that understood.

* * *

Nick's schizophrenia was pretty mild to deal with. Not because he rarely saw things—he saw stuff all the time—but it was nice stuff. Most of the time it was stuff like candies, or bright flashes of life, maybe friends or family that were standing there, a lot of times it was just shadows. Sometimes it was worse, all the sudden the devil was standing right in front of him, screaming at him, calling him a faggot and awful terms. Maybe it was werewolfs or vampires or bullies or ominous shadows creeping up behind him. But he rarely had attacks, where all the sudden everything was going haywire and nothing looked right. Those mostly happened when he was isolated.

One really good thing, Adrian. Adrian wasn't real. She was another imaginary character, talking to him when he was bored, laying beside him on the bed while he watched a show. She was pretty, biracial with curly hair that was bleached blue at the ends, one of his best friends. It was a good thing they could communicate without opening their mouths because if someone hear him talking to Adrian they'd probably be confused, conversating with a supposedly empty wall.

He hadn't told his new friends, nor fans, that he was schizophrenic. He was scared that they wouldn't accept him. 

Which leads him to the interview that went to shit.

* * *

The interview was going good, Chase, Ryland, Thomas, Alex and Nick had all gotten together for a 30-45 minute Q&A to answer a couple questions. The interviewer was sitting there interviewing (because that's his fucking job) and Adrian was sitting in a (imaginary) chair and making funny faces, goofing around.

Then she was gone, just disappeared during the middle of the interview, Nick thought nothing of it, she left all the time. Then black shadows started seeping up, coming up from the floors and trailing up the walls, soon turning the whole room black. Then he felt something dripping down on him, he glanced up to see red dripping from the black ceiling. Then he checked his arm. The red substance was on it, his whole arm suddenly appearing with cuts.

His stomach twisted in fear, it wasn't real, but it felt so real. He looked where the interviewer was sitting, he wasn't there. In his replace was the devil. Bright red, black horns, towering over him, the shouting begun. Fuck shouting actually, screaming. Mean awful hateful words, words that were cutting him deep to the core. It's not real, Its not real, Its not real.

He glanced over to his friends, looking for a safe space. And his friends were there, but they looked different. Thomas was black—the color black—with red eyes that were glowing and Nick could physically feel the anger in the glare he was giving. Ryland looked mangled, like someone had clawed his face and arms and bludgeoned him until he was unrecognizable. Alex was headless, and he glanced behind him to see his head impaled on a stake at the other end of the room. Chase was the worst, now a pale vampire he'd moved from his seat and was lapping at Nicks neck, sinking fangs deep into his neck and watching the blood pour out of him, looking back up at him with the most sickening smile imaginable.

It's not real, its not real, its all in your head, its all imaginary.

And he hadn't been aware of the hand shaking him to answer the fucking question he'd been asked but when he glanced over Chase started screaming at him, yelling more hateful words and now the sound of him and the devil was blending together and the screaming was pounding in his ears and he couldn't get any of it to stop.

ITS NOT REAL

ITS REAL

ITS NOT REAL

ITS REAL

Chase was shaking his arm harder now because Nick was mumbling quietly and his eyes looked panicked and unfocused and was starting to get worried. And so quick the situation escalated, because in Nicks head, Chase had just ripped his whole arm off his body.

The screaming got louder again, he was screaming. Flailing his arms around, "ITS NOT REAL, YOUR FAKE, ITS FAKE, ITS NOT HAPPENING, ITS ALL IN MY HEAD, STOP STOP STOP" he scrambled out of his chair and dropped to the floor, tears flowing out of his eyes as he backed into the corner of the room.

Back to mumbling again, as he shook violently and tried to convince himself that this wasn't real. 

Alex, Thomas, Chase and Ryland stared in shock. They had no clue what was going on. Chase knew something was off with Nick but the others weren't paying attention because they were answering the next question and all the sudden Nick was shoving Chase and his arms were going everywhere and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Then he was mumbling in a corner like a psychopath having a manic episode. And they were worried because they didn't know what was going on and they were scared because what the fuck was that.

Nothing was getting better in Nicks head, the screaming still in his ears and he could only vaguely tell that he was now sitting on the floor. That didn't help because now everyone was yelling at him, not just Chase and the devil, the producers, his friends, the directors, the interviewer.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, STOP PLEASE, ITS NOT REAL, GET OUT" he was screaming again. He couldn't tell in his state of panic but now he was hitting his head. Slamming his fist into hard at a rapid pace, in attempt to shake the hallucinations he was having. It wasn't doing anything and he was fully panicked, because maybe this wasn't a hallucination. Maybe this was actually happening and that's why he couldn't stop them. Its real, its real, its real

The others were fully petrified at this point, shell shocked in their chairs. Chase got up, his best friend was wacking himself in the head so hard he knew he'd have a headache later. Obviously something was going on that was freaking him out this bad. Clearly he had to help.

Crouching in front of the other, he calmly grabbed both of Nicks arms. Stopping him from hitting himself in the head anymore. Nick thrashed about, and he could only tell that he was probably scared. But he couldn't let go, Nick could hurt himself if he let go. So he settled for slowly moving him and whispering about how it'll be okay.

* * *

Nick sat flush against Chase's chest, shaking softly and mumbling words once again. Chase was quite prepared for Nick to go into another screaming fit, but it never came. 

Slowly but surely, Nick was coming back. The first thing to stop was the screaming, and Nick sighed in relief, because his ears were pounding. Then his friends looked normal again. The devil morphed back into the interviewer, the cuts on his arms went away, the blood dripping from the ceiling retreated, the room was no longer coated in shadows.

He came back to realize he was sitting in a corner and someone was holding him and whispering. It felt comforting, someone had gone up to him and controlled him, rather than scrambling away in a panic.

"You're okay, everything's okay, it's safe" he turned around and realized it's CHASE. Chase, the one who like hugging and affection and emotions the least was the one who was helping him. A pang of guilt shot through Nick's stomach, because he could only imagine how nerve wracking it probably was for all of them.

Then he noticed the rest of the boys, standing practically as far away from him as possible. "i'm okay, it stopped, i'm okay" he said, voice still coming out softly. Thomas's eyes glanced up, and the glare he was giving Nick was almost as intense as the one that he'd imagined.

"What the fuck! What's wrong with you? Screaming like a fucking lunatic in the middle of the interview! You looked insane, embarrassing yourself and us in front of everyone!" Thomas was yelling. 

"was it a live interview? He couldn't remember if it was live or not but all he knew is that they were doing an entertainment tonight interview that was going on TV. Thomas gritted his teeth "Yes dumbass it was a live interview! They had to cut the cameras after you started screaming like a psycho! This was the chance to show people that tiktokers aren't brainless teenagers and you fucking ruined it!"

A cry left Nicks throat and he would've cried if he wasn't all out of tears from his breakdown earlier. "Chill out Thomas, something was probably bothering him. Don't get him more upset" Ryland spoke. Though Nick could tell he was mad too.

"CHILL OUT! That interview was on live TV! Millions of people just saw some random tiktoker start SCREAMING out of no where! Was this your idea to get attention? You fucking got it Nick!" Thomas yells. Chase glares at him.

"Do you mind telling me, us, what got you so upset?" Chase asks. Considering the fact that he just had an attack, its probably a good idea to tell them. "'m schizophrenic" he mumbled, probably indecipherable. "Speak up a little, I couldn't hear you "I'm schizophrenic" he spoke up. Probably still only loud enough for Chase to hear.

Chase repeated it loud enough for the others to hear. Alex's eyes got wider in shock, Ryland's got a little more fearful and Thomas glared harder.

"What? So you're gonna fucking kill us or something? Jesus Christ I can't believe I lived with you." Thomas spits.

Another sob leaves his mouth, but still no tears, he open his mouth but only a small squeak left his throat.

"THAT'S ENOUGH THOMAS! HOW FUCKING STUPID ARE YOU?" Chase stood up. "JUST BECAUSE HE'S GOT A MENTAL DISORDER DOESN'T MEAN THAT HE'S GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! HE'S BEEN LIVING WITH YOU FOR ALMOST A YEAR, YOU THINK IF HE WANTED TO HE WOULD'VE? THIS IS THE FIRST FUCKING TIME SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED AND HE'S CLEARLY UPSET ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED! I AGREE IT WAS UNFORTUNATE TIMING BUT I GUARANTEE YOU THAT HE'S MORE WORKED UP ABOUT THE SITUATION! YOU SHOULD BE COMFORTING HIM, NOT SCREAMING AT HIM BECAUSE YOU'RE MAD THAT HE HAD AN UNWANTED MENTAL BREAKDOWN IN THE MIDDLE OF AN INTERVIEW! AND YOU CERTAINLY DON'T SAY HE'S GONNA KILL YOU BECAUSE YOUR DUMB FUCKING BRAIN DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THE WAY MENTAL ILLNESS WORKS!" Chase yells standing up and walking towards Thomas. "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT AND GO HOME AND MAYBE EDUCATE YOURSELF ON HOW SCHIZO WORKS"

"Whatever guys. Lets go." Thomas grits, "Don't speak to us like we're a part of some mean girls posse that'll do whatever you say" Alex snaps. "Have fun trying to get a ride then Alex" Thomas spits as he leaves the room. Ryland still stands there in shock, like a lost puppy, eyes glancing at everyone. 

"I have to get a ride with Thomas, but nothing's gonna change between us"Alex says, before trailing out of the room. "I'm sorry that Thomas was so mean. I'm a little on edge, just because of what I've heard about it. But I trust you, and I know you wouldn't hurt anyone. But I also have to go with Thomas" Ryland says, and smiles, before walking out.

A little smile creeps up on Nicks lips, he's never had someone stand up for him like that before. HE was glad that Alex stood up for him as well, and he could understand Ryland's point of view too.

"Can you drive now? I rode here with Thomas and you came by yourself but I don't wanna go back with him"

* * *

They were laying in Nicks bed, talking about random things, talking about life.

"Thanks for helping me...earlier y'know. I don't know why you helped but I appreciate it" Nick smiled, staring at Chase. "I'd want someone to help me too, and maybe I like you"

"L-like me? Like as more than a friend?" Nick asks, Chase blushed and nodded. "Sorry, I shouldn't have told you that. You're probably disgusted now." Chase groaned staring up at the ceiling. "Hey, I'm not disgusted...maybe, I like you back"

"Y-You do?"

"mhm"

They both turn to look at each other. Their lips gravitating toward each other, before they met together. Chase's lips felt nice, firm and thin, but somehow soft at the same time. The kiss was great, even greater when Chase's tongue slipped into his mouth and slowly sucked on his own. He practically drowned in pleasure when Chase slipped a hand under his shirt and ran his cold hand over his hard nipples.

His pleasure turned into euphoria when Chase's lips pulled away from his own and trailed down his body, before wrapping them around his cock and giving his a blowjob. And that pleasure didn't even fade when they slid back into bed together, their friendship morphing into something beautiful.

And still engulfed in the pleasure, he couldn't even get annoyed at Adrian when she mocked his moans "Aah~ Daddy~" she gasped from the side of the bed. The most he could do was smirk and give her the middle finger.


	39. Chase x Nick pt2- Schizophrenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has to face the rest of the HH members and ultimately is not surprised by what they tell him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part is lowkey just crack before we get into the real story

Nick woke up in the morning to the sun shining in his face and the sound of water running. He glanced to the bathroom where the light was off. 'It appears Chase is taking a shower'. He rolled over and slammed the pillow over his head, the memories of the day before coming back.

Today was not going to be a good day.

"It's late. You should get up. And put on some clothes. No one wants to see any of that" Adrian laughs.

"Says the figment of my imagination that's not even real"

"Yikes. Low blow. Would you prefer I go away forever?"

"Oh my god I hate you"

"Love you too Nick"

"You-" he starts before Chase enters the room, in a towel. Nick blushes deeply and fails at pretending to be back asleep. "I see that sleeping beauty has awoken" Chase smirks. "That was literally the second cringiest thing you've ever said, right after 'what's cookin good lookin'" Nick groans, then chucks a pillow at Chase. "At least get changed in the bathroom dumbass"

"You literally had my dick up your ass yester-"

"That's not the point"

"This is my room"

"Still not the point!"

"You haven't even made a point because you're too busy staring at the dick that you dOnT wAnT tO seE"

"What is it, bully Nick day?" 

"What do you mean? Every day is bully Nick day. The joy of my existence is purely bullying you"

"Dear Diary, One day into this relationship and I'm already thinking of ending things"

"No you're not, get dressed. It's like 12pm."

"5 more minutes"

"If I leave you here you'll still be saying that an hour later" Chase laughs and pulls the blanket off Nick. "I'm still naked Chase!" he yelps. 

"You didn't seem to have an issue with that last nigh-"

"I'm getting dressed goddammit"

**(The end of the crack section)**

* * *

"Before we head downstairs I'm gonna be serious. If you ever start to feel like an attack is coming on, make sure to try to tell me or do some sign, like squeeze my hand to let me know okay?" Chase said. Nick smiled and nodded.

Nick slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, he was basically dreading speaking to anyone or doing anything today. He'd have to address the situation online and he really was never going to be prepared for that. He'd have to talk to his friends and he was dreading that. He'd have to stand up to Thomas and he was dreading that most of all because Thomas could deadass knock him out in one punch.

He felt the atmosphere in the room change when he entered. Everyone was talking and having a good time and then when he showed up it got dead silent. He sent them a shaky smile and said a quiet "hey" before walking into the pantry

He settled on a bowl of cereal and an apple that he'd cut. The others had clearly gotten delivery from somewhere, and he was kinda upset that no one bought him anything. Nick wasn't picky and he'd eat just about anything, which is why someone tended to buy him food when they ordered. But no one did. They bought Chase food though.

He grabbed a knife to cut the apple with and some milk, and walked over to the butcher block section that was installed on their countertop. "I would've appreciated some food ya'know" 

"We need to talk"

Of course they did. What was he expecting. He knew they needed to talk. He knew he'd have to say something, because they all know now. He couldn't just avoid it.

"Sure, I'm listening" he said as he poured his cereal. He was dissapointed but not surprised when someone said "We- We don't feel safe with you in the house".

'Shocker' he thought as he poured milk. "Let me guess, you're afraid that all the sudden i'll become a serial killer and go on a murderous spree and kill you guys" he says, it was meant to be a rhetorical question, from the sarcastic tone he said it in. But clearly the others didn't take the hint.

"I-It's not that" Mia stutters. "It's just you're unpredictable, something could happen". So in other terms, it's exactly that.

"You guys really think after living with me for a year, and not knowing that I'm schizophrenia, something will happen now that you know?"

They all go silent.

"You guys are just scared of me though, because my brain is wired differently" he sighs. The dissapointment was turning into annoyance and anger.

"There has to be some connection to schizophrenia and serial killers, or else most serial killers wouldn't have it"

"The connection, is that those people were challenged menatlly and struggled with violent thoughts and actions. It just so happens they were schizophrenic like me, unlike them, I do not struggle with violent thoughts or actions and I've never once thought about committing murder." he said. 

Anger festered as he kept speaking, he started to realize how ridiculous this was, these people were his friends. He'd been living with them for a year, been friends with them for longer than that. He'd hidden this shit from them because he didn't want to be treated differently, and ONE fucking outburst caused them all to be afraid of him.

"We just don't want to taking a risk keeping you here" Mia tries to explain.

His hands unconsciously start twitching. She notices, he doesn't. She stops talking. Thomas starts. Nick turns back to face the cutting board with the knife and the apple.

"Frankly, we think you're a danger to all of us, and we don't want a freak around"

"Thomas! That's rude! We didn't all agree on this, you didn't even ask Chase or Alex's opinions!" Ryland stands up. A look from Thomas silences him. "They would've agreed with the faggot, I mean Chase is dating the poor thing"

"You did not just call him a faggot! You know damn well that's a slur and that others in this room, like me, also are offended by that!" Ryland exclaims. "So you're gay too" Thomas spits, venom lacing his voice.

Add homophobic to list of shitty things Thomas is.

"For your information, I am a pan-romantic demi-sexual, but that is not the point of the conversation! The point is that you didn't ask everyone for their opinion and you want to kick Nick out for no reason!" Ryland yells.

"I asked others and they want him out too. Do you really think two other people would've changed the vote? It was 14 to 5. You're in the minority about this, and I know that no one asked for your damn opinion!" Thomas shouts. 

Ryland, intimidated, sits down, and shoots Nick an 'i tried' look. Nick didn't see it.

He was only focused on one thing. 14 to 5. 14 to 5. 14 out of 21 had wanted him out. They were all scared of him. Maybe they had a reason to be, maybe they really are just being cautious. Everyone was just looking out for their safety, but Thomas. He needed to stand up for himself though.

"I'm NOT a FREAK! My brain is chemically imbalanced, I'm NOT a FREAK!" he yells. "Yeah, you know what that makes you? A freak. You are a freak, a disgusting schizo who's gonna kill us all"

Nick froze. He'd never been called a schizo before. He knew others with schizophrenia didn't like to be referred to as schizophrenic, rather as a person with schizophrenia. He shortened his disease down to schizo because it was easier to say. He knew it was a slur but it felt kinda triumphant to use it. Kinda take it back, almost like the n-word. But being referred to as a schizo in a derogatory way hurt. It hurt a lot. Made him upset and mad.

Thomas kept insulting and berating him as he turned around He turned back around, grabbed the knife, and sliced the apple in half. Hard. He wasn't trying to slice the apple that aggressively and considering the situation he was in he probably shouldn't of. It felt nice to see it slice in half and fall onto the counter. He took note of the fact that Thomas wasn't shouting anymore, turned around, and bit the apple.

"Are you done shouting yet" he calmly questioned as he leaned against the counter. "You are literally a _psychopath_!"Thomas shouts. "I take that, as a no" Nick rolls his eyes. "Either tell me when I need to leave or stop shouting at me, but if you don't do one I'm gonna go back to my room"

"Get out as soon as possible"

Great. "Okay, I'll start packing" he states, grabs the other apple half, and walks upstairs. He flopped onto his bed, and tried to will off the tears that were building in his eyes. 

It's not fair, It's not his fault. He shouldn't be leaving, all he did was exist. He didn't ask to be like this, it's like they think it's the joy of his life to have a mental illness. Ryland tried to stand up for him and he was shut down, everyone just watched as Thomas bullied him and did nothing. Even if they wanted him out, they had to realize that he was being cruel.

Why did everyone hate him so much?

* * *

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU?" Chase yells once Nick is upstairs. "What, mad that I was mean to your little boyfriend" Thomas mocks. "No! I'm mad that you felt the need to berate him and practically scream at him for no fucking reason!"

"Did you see him slice that apple? Or are you just pretending to be oblivious because you don't want to admit to yourself he's dangerous?"

"He just cut a fucking APPLE. You're acting like he THREW the knife across the room into the wall!"

"Yeah, he just cut an apple by slamming the knife as aggressively as he possibly could"

"FUCKING DUMBASS IF YOU'RE SCREAMING AT HIM YOU EXPECT HIM NOT TO GET PISSED OFF? I WOULD'VE THROWN SOME FUCKING HANDS IF I WERE HIM. HE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO PUNCH YOU IN YOUR DUMB FUCKING FACE"

" I was only stating my opinions"

"STATING OPINIONS? YOU WERE SHOUTING SLURS! I OUTTA KNOCK YOU FUCKING OUT FOR THAT BULLSHIT"

"I'd like to see you try"

"You know I could knock you out. I am just as fucking strong as you are!"

"Then come over here and do it"

Chase mustered all of his anger into the fight to not walk over and punch Thomas's dollar store Dolan Twins ass. 

"I'm leaving hype house. I have to film the movie anyways, and you're kicking out Nick.Plus you are a fucking asshole and I don't want to live with you. We were supposed to be moving anyways, so you can buy a new fucking house and not get me a room. Maybe if you weren't such an asshole you'd stop losing all the hype."

"Fine. It wont bother me one bit, and I'm sure the others won't miss you. You can go live happily with your freak boyfriend"

Chase bit his lip and balled his fists up. He was gathering up another response when he was interrupted by a squeaky voice. 

"I- uhh- I'm leaving too. You're kinda mean, and Nick doesn't deserve to leave. I- I don't know if Chase and Nick would want me to help start a new house with them but I don't want to stick around here" Ryland says. If eyes could shoot lasers, the floor would be disintegrated with how hard Ryland is staring at it.

"Fine, you can go too. I literally don't care"

* * *

Chase flung open the door to Nicks room, seeing the boy sprawled out on the bed. He's been crying, though there's an anger in his eyes when he sees Chase.

"You- you said nothing! You let him yell at me! I understand it's literally been a day but we've been friends for a year and we just fucked and you just let him do that and now I dont have somewhere to stay and my families back San Diego and now I dont have any friends—" Nick rambles

"NICK" CHase shouts. "Stop jumping to conclusions. I just didnt want to overwhelm you, I'm surprised you didn't hear the yelling from your room. I'm leaving hype too, and Rylands going as well. He wants to start a new house. We have enough money, and enough friends. We could do it, and you wouldn't have to worry about any of those assholes. though you might want to tell everyone else about the schizophrenia because we don't want another issue like that"

"You- You don't have to LEAVE for me! I mean i would like to start a new house but I could just find somewhere to rent and that way I wouldnt have to cause you and Ryland any hassle—"

"Nick we're leaving because we want to. I mean who wants to stick around with mr. you can't eat unless you film Dolan Twin wannabe Thomas." that elicits a short giggle from Nick."Anyways stop rambling and worrying, I'll find somewhere to buy for the three of us, with some extra rooms for anyone else who wants to join. You just focus on packing and I can do the rest okay?"

Nick nods, sniffles, and rubs his eyes before smiling and grabbing his phone, using his newfound confidence to get the video explaining his schizophrenia over with and posted to his tiktok.

Thus the new house featuring Chase, Nick, Ryland, Angel, Baron (and whoever the fuck else) was created.


	40. Josh x Jaden x Bryce x Anthony- Little Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 short stories of 3 caregivers taking care of their little Anthony!  
> A bit of a crack story but it's good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick sexual scene but Anthony is not involved

"Anfony don' wan' sweep. Anfony wanna play minecwaf" Anthony yelled as he ran around the coffee table. It was 10:55 at night, which is way past little Anthony's bedtime. They'd allowed him to stay up later tonight, because he'd cleaned up his room without being asked while little. The 3 caregivers were proud of him and wanted to give him a reward, but now they were tired and annoyed and wanted to sleep. 

"Anthony, daddy's will not cuddle you tonight if you don't go to bed" Jaden shouts

"Daddy's will do that even if Anfony doesn't go to bed" Anthony squeals from the coffee table.

"God fucking dammit" he sighs

"JaeJae said no no word! JaeJae should be punished" Anthony points from where he was now standing on top the coffee table.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure daddy's will really punish me tonight" Jaden smirks.

"Yeah, you're one more comment away from being punished" Josh growls from the other room.

"Oh fuck yeah, come punish me then" Jaden beckons from the other room

"Yeah, see how you like a cock cage for a whole fucking month" Josh spits

"We still have a little bouncing around on top the COFFEE TABLE, you can be horny later. Also watch the language Jaden, we don't want him repeating anything" Bryce complains

"Since when are you responsible?" Josh argues

"Since you guys are acting like toddlers!" Bryce shouts

"So you fuck toddlers then." Jaden fires back

"Didn't I tell you to stop with the language?!"

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" Anthony giggles from the top of the table

"See what you caused. Both of you will not be getting enjoyable punishments later" Bryce yells as he grabs Anthony and takes him upstairs.

"ANFONY NO WAN' SWEEP! ANFONY NO WAN' BEDTIME" the two heard Anthony screeching from downstairs

"This is literally the most disfunctional relationship ever" Josh sighs

* * *

"Alright Anthony, we need to get you in the bath" Josh smiles. He'd run the water already, and all Anthony had to was get in the bath.

"Anfony doesn' wan' take baf" the little pouts from the toilet seat. 

"That's crazy, because you have to take one anyways baby" Josh smiles, picking him up and lowering him into the bath. 

"Look, we'll add some bubbles and your rubber ducky! Baths can be fun too y'know" Josh pours in the scented bubble bath.

"Yay! Ducky gets to join baftime wit Anfony! Ducky have fun too!" Anthony giggles as he pushes the duck through the bubbly water.

....20 minutes later

"Alright Anthony. You're clean now, is there anything else that you need left in bath?" Josh questions.

"No daddy"

"Alright, then it's time to get out, c'mon"

"NO! JOSHIE DIDN' ASK DUCKY QUESTION!" Anthony screeches.

"Sorry! How silly of me! Does Ducky need anything else before bathtime ends" Josh teases.

"No, Ducky all good! But Ducky wanted me to do some'hing before baftime ends" Anthony smiles mischievously. Obliviously, Josh just asks "What do you need to do?"

"OH NO HERE COMES A WAVE" Anthony yells before pushing a huge amount of water over the edge of the bathtube and drenching Josh in dirty bathwater.

"WHAT THE HELL ANTHONY!" Jaden shouts, and then sees the tears welling up in his poor boyfriends eyes. "Anfony sorry, didn' mean to be bad! Anfony not bad!" the little cried, clinging onto Josh's arms from the bathtub. "Sorry baby! Just got startled that's all. You're okay, you're not in trouble. Lets get you out of the bathtub." Josh says, lifting him up and handing him a towel to dry off with.

"Don't cry Anthony, I'm not mad, dry your tears" he says, running his fingers along Anthony's wet cheeks.

He pulls the plug on the water and leaves Anthony in the bathroom to get dressed for bedtime.

Dammit, his shirt was soaked.

He opened the door to the bathroom and took one step before both Bryce and Jaden were cackling at him.

"Damn, when we said take Anthony for a bath we didnt mean for you to take one too" Bryce laughs.

"Yeah, you do know when you take a bath you have to take off your clothes right babe?" Jaden howled. **(mf is a wolf🤣)**

"Fuck off. I am _not_ cleaning the bathroom."

* * *

_"Oh yeah daddy fuck me harder"_ Jaden moans from the bed. **(oh yeah daddy chase me down the street)**

"Stop being a loud bitch and maybe I'd dick you down harder" Josh snarls.

"Fuck you. Should've _ah~_ asked Bryce to do it _mmh~_ he would've fucked me like I wanted"

"Okay that's it" Josh growls, flipping the positions and drilling into him faster.

"DADDY I~"

"Shut up"

"BUT I NEED~"

"Hmm, you want to cum? I don't know. You were being a brat to us earlier" Bryce debates from the end of the bed. He was still wearing his full work attire, put together while Jaden sobs naked getting absolutely destroyed.

_"I mmh~ I promise I'll oh~ be good for you I ju-"_

Suddenly the door flies open. 

Jaden moans lewdly at the noise before whining. " _Oh my god why'd you stopPppP_ "

Anthony walks in, holding a blanket and sucking his thumb.

"Darling. Anthony's here." Bryce smiles amusedly. 

Jaden's eyes flicker up before his jaw drops and he throws himself under the covers. "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME ANTHONY ENTERED THE ROOM" he whines. "Well, I was going to. But clearly you're into being walked in on-" Bryce smirked. "Fucking asshole you-"

"We sent you to bed 3 hours ago? Why are you up again?" Josh asks, between bursts of laughter. 

"I heard some weird noises from my room, and then I heard someone scweam daddy. I tought you rep'aced me." Anfony pouts, a lisp forming as he talked with his thumb still in his mouth.

"We'd never replace you Anthony, but you do need to go back to bed. Jaden's sorry to wake you by screaming" Bryce continued to laugh.

"Is JaeJae little too? Why did he call you daddy? Why are Joshie and JaeJae naked? And Brycie has shoes on the bed. I tought we couldn' have shoes on the bed" Anthony questions.

"We were just playing, and no we cannot have shoes on the bed. Daddy has shoes on the bed for the game. JaeJae is a very big boy with a very loud mouth" Bryce says. Jaden tries to smack him, but misses.

"Anfony wan' play game! Games fun!" the little squealed.

"No baby, this game is only for big boys. You can play with us once you're big"

"Anfony IS big boy! Wan' play big boy game"

"You can play a big boy game tomorrow once you're big"

"NO! Anfony wan' play game NOW!"

"This game includes playing with others prince parts baby. It's not a game for you"

Anthonys face contorts up in disgust. "Gross! Anfony no wan' play game now! Anfony go back to bed" he pouts and then leaves the bedroom, and closes the door.

"Why am I always being cockblocked?" Jaden whines once Anthony's out of earshot

"Because you're loud and always horny" 

"Shut UuUp! My dick is hard now! And I wanna cum!"

"Well maybe if you were quiet you would've finished. Now you aren't" Bryce smirks.


End file.
